A Happy Beginning After All
by Doodlelolly0910
Summary: When Good and Evil did the right thing, faith was restored and the Final Battle was won. But how to you go from being the Savior to just being...normal? Rated MA, intensely mature themes pretty immediately
1. chapter 1

Sunlight crept through the window and made Emma's nose twitch as it brushed across her face, waking her from her slumber. Her muscles protested even the slight stirring she felt waking for the day. Then panic set in her chest causing her to jerk fully awake, her muscles complaining against the sudden movement. _The Black Fairy._ She had to stop it, she had to be the Savior, she had to...

A warm arm tightened around her waist and brought her back to the now. The Black Fairy was gone, defeated. There was no threat, no curse, no villain to be defeated.

"What a fine morning to wake up with you in my arms, luv." Killian's soft brogue whispered in her ear. She couldn't help but smile and sigh, relaxing into the pillows again. This was so...normal. Unfamiliar, but in the best way. There was no place that she would rather be but in the arms of her husband. She chuckled under her breath at the thought. Killian Jones, the infamous Captain Hook, settled down to domestic life at her side.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny this early, Swan?" She could feel his grin at the curve of her neck followed by the feathering of his lips in the same spot a moment later as he kissed her.

"I was just thinking how...calm and, well, normal this feels. I told you once before happiness takes me by surprise sometimes." She replied, almost whispering.

"Aye, me too, luv. But I'm getting used to it." He nips at her earlobe. She flips over and seethes through her teeth at the soreness she felt everywhere. Killian's blue eyes meet hers with concern. "Are you alright, luv?"

Emma nods and offers a grimaced smile that she knows offers little consolation. Killian's brow furrows as he pulls down the covers from over her protesting body. "Killian, I'm fine really..." She argues and tries in vain to pull the sheet back over her. He gently tugs it free from her grasp and scans her body with his intense gaze. Bruises and scrapes mar her porcelain flesh that had not been so prevalent the night before. She bites her lip and thinks of what to say to make him believe she'll be okay.

"Bloody hell, Emma." He whispers shakily.

"It was a battle, Killian." She says softly in response. "You couldn't think I'd escape without any, well, battle scars. And it's not as bad as it looks. I'm just a little sore. Nothing a hot shower won't fix." His hand skirts over her stomach bruises in the exposed area where her pajama pants sit and where her shirt has ridden up, then traces up to the largest bruise on her shoulder, as if he hadn't heard a word she'd just said. She brings her left hand up to caress the stubble on his cheek and pull him up to look into her emerald green eyes. "I'm fine. Really." He gives an almost imperceptible nod.

"I have to tell you, luv. I have never been so terrified in my life. And I've seen and done some damn terrifying things." His eyes were wide with fear, reliving the last few days' events.

She closed her eyes and pulled his forehead down to meet hers. "Me, too. But it's over now. Now I just get to be your wife, Henry's mother. We get to be just...normal." Her eyes popped open to gauge his emotions. Killian's eyes were burning into hers.

"Aye, luv. Normal." He tested the word with a grin. And he was back to being her debonair pirate as his lips captured hers in a soft, but insistent kiss. She pressed back into his kiss with a fervor that made her forget her aching body and she felt the evidence of his arousal pushing tautly against her hip bone. She gasped at the friction.

"Oh... good morning Mr. Jones." She smiled against his mouth.

"And a very good morning it is with you, Mrs. Jones. My beautiful wife." He growled the last statement and rolled his hips into her side, making her breath hitch once again. Then he was on top of her, kissing her with a fire that could only be for her, pressing her into the mattress with his hips.

"Mrs. Jones, is it now? I was 'Swan' a moment ago." She quipped between gasps brought on by his nips and suckles at her neck.

"Aye, wife. You'll always be my beautiful, graceful Swan. But now with a name that says to all the realms that you are mine." He growled against her steadily heating flesh and bucked his hips into hers, the fabric of his pajama bottoms barely restraining him. Emma let a soft moan escape her lips as he made his declaration and her fingers skated through his chest hair, skimming down to hook into the waistband of his pajama pants. Desperately, but ever so gently, he pulled up the hem of her tank top and kissed each new inch of flesh he exposed, taking special care to kiss each bruise on his way up to her breasts. He nuzzled her sternum as it came into view, his scruffy beard sending goosebumps over her body as it made contact with the sides of her breasts. Killian's mouth continued its path upwards until it closed around her right peak, tongue flicking her hardened nipple as his hand followed the same path his mouth had until his fingers found her other nipple and rolled it lazily between them.

Emma bucked beneath him and threw her head back, pulling him closer by his waistband. She let her fingers do their own exploring and she worked her way downwards to find him in her palm. Soft and hard at the same time, like stone encased in velvet.

A animalistic groan left his lips and Emma tightened her grip around him and gave a few languid strokes. Killian halted his ministrations to her kiss-reddened peaks, his breath coming in ragged draws.

"You are going to unman me, luv." He grunted through gritted teeth.

"Am I?" she responded, feigning innocence. "Just from this?" she swept her hand up his ample length again and swirled her thumb around his tip. He sucked air in between his teeth.

"Such a minx this morning, Swan." He crushed his lips against hers and lashed his tongue out against her teeth, asking entrance. She opened greedily and let her tongue curl around his, abandoning her exploration and wrapping both arms around his neck. The pace quickly changed and without breaking contact with their lips he swiftly disposed of her pajama bottoms, finding her deliciously bare underneath. "My turn." He gazed into her eyes, his pupils dilated and glittering like black diamonds. Bracing himself on his elbow, he skimmed his good hand over her hip and onto her inner thigh, smirking at the trembling he felt as he touched her.

"Gods, I am the luckiest man alive." He murmured and bent to kiss her again as his fingers reached their goal. She gasped again against his lips as his middle finger slicked over her glistening mound before turning his hand and allowing the pad of his thumb to pressure the bundle of nerves at her apex. She bucked immediately to meet the pressure. He continued to rub clockwise, then counterclockwise, building a tormenting pattern, occasionally dipping down to the viscous warmth below. Emma was panting with need, fisting her hands in the sheets, eyes screwed so tightly shut she saw stars.

"Let go, Emma." Killian whispered against her ear and slipped two fingers deep inside her, curling them rhythmically in just the right spot. Those words were her undoing.

"Kil-killian." She cried out and pulsed around his fingers, finding her release. She was still drifting down from her high when she felt Killian's weight shift off of her slightly, then back again and there was no longer a fabric barrier between them.

"Emma, I love you." He whispered against her lips as he slid easily inside her. Rocking her hips, she met each delicious, insistent stroke and felt herself building again. Her fingers curled into his hair and onto his neck and she gasped and moaned into his mouth. Her fingernails bit into his scalp and skin and he pushed harder forward. "Oh, Emma, Emma." He growled her name and she knew he was close, but so was she.

"Killian, I..." She let out one final gasp as she exploded around him, vaguely hearing him call her name again as he slammed inside her for the final time, finding his own release. He pressed his forehead into hers as they both floated back to earth.

She wiggled beneath him and a giggle escaped her lips. He opened his eyes and lifted his head. Even her bright green eyes seemed to be laughing at him.

"I told you I was fine." She smiled triumphantly.

"Aye, luv. That you did." He chuckled and rolled off of her. "I don't know what came over me." He sighed.

"Well, I know what came over me, so to speak." She rolled over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Minx." He retorted, slapping her bare behind. She yelped and giggled.

"I think I'll have that shower now." She stood, taking the sheet off of her and sauntering to their attached bathroom, his eyes burning into her flesh the entire way. Even bruised and scraped, she was a marvel. And all his.

"I'll rummage up some breakfast, luv." The door clicked soundly behind her, but not before she shot him a dazzling, appreciative smile. He shook his head with disbelief that she was actually his. "Normal." He sighed and sat up, picked up his hook, and clicked it into place. "Normal." He scoffed and looked at the glint of the metal adorning his hand. He groaned as he reached over to his discarded pants on the floor and slipped them on. The sound of water came from behind the door and Emma's lilting voice singing filled his ears. He chuckled as he found a t-shirt in their shared dresser and drug it over his head. 'Don't want to appall the boy.' he thought, and headed downstairs to find something to eat.

"Bloody hell!" Emma heard the familiar cursing, coupled with the sounds of mechanical clanging and rattling, as if something had been thrown as she headed down the stairs drying her hair. She rounded the corner onto the kitchen to see Henry happily eating cereal at the bar counter, amused at the sight before him. Killian was surrounded by bagels and the toaster sat dented on the floor. Henry looked up at the sight of his mother, mouth agape as she looked from the floor, to Killian, to the bagels, to Henry.

"I offered to help." Henry shrugged and Killian threw an embarrassed glance over his shoulder as he sucked the tip of his clearly burned thumb.

"Not to worry, lad. I'll not be bested by that...demon heater box." Killian gave his bride a glance with a cocked eyebrow and she rested a hand against her mouth to stifle a chuckle.

"Settle down. Maybe Granny's for breakfast this morning?" Emma laughed.

"I don't think that's necessary, luv. I have this under control." He flashed her a dashing smile.

"He electrocuted himself when he stuck his hook in the toaster slot, then burned his finger when he tried to pull it out." Henry piped up, mouth full of Captain Crunch.

Killian sighed. "Thanks for that, lad."

"Anytime, Pops." Henry smirked.

"So, Granny's?" Emma raised an eyebrow pointedly at Killian, picking up his hand to kiss the burned flesh.

"Aye, luv, the box wins this round, but the next victory shall be mine." He flipped his hand over so he was holding hers and brushed a kiss over her knuckles. Then he left to go upstairs and dress.

A horn beeped outside.

"That's Violet's dad. I'm gone." Henry stood up and slung one strap of his backpack over his shoulder, giving Emma a kiss on the cheek before ducking out the door, Emma following behind.

"Have a good day at school, kid. Regina will pick you up!" She called after him. She watched and waved as the minivan pulled away. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and a familiar hook rest comfortably on her hip.

"Are you ready to head out yourself, luv?" Hook murmured against her ear.

"Yes, it appears I must protect my husband against a different kind of evil...modern appliances." She leaned against him.

"I don't need saving, luv. You should know this by now." He released her, his voice bolstered with resolve.

She turned and wrapped her arms around Killian's neck. "A Savior's work is never done." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss which she happily returned.

"We had better leave now then, lest we give the neighbors a show and never make it to the Sheriff's office." He grinned.

"Sounds good to me."

"Aye, to me as well, but your father will be less than pleased."

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes, pulling out of their embrace. She tugged her boots on and her phone began to ring. As if on cue, the name "Dad" flickered onto her screen. Killian gave her a knowing smirk and retreated to pick up his messy attempt at breakfast.

"Hey Dad, I'm headed out the door right now...Yes, we had a bit of a breakfast, um, issue." She gave a sidelong glance at Killian, who seemed oblivious, still cleaning. "We'll make a stop at Granny's and then we will be in. You want anything?...Can do, see you soon." She ended the call with a beep.

"All set, luv. Let's be on our way." Killian came back in. "Onto our normal day."

"Yeah, normal." Emma replied, but as the word left her lips, a feeling of unease set in her stomach.

They climbed into the little yellow bug together and headed downtown to Granny's. No sooner had they placed their order at the counter than did they hear a familiar voice, and a familiar call. Leroy came bursting through the door.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"


	2. Chapter 2

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK, SISTER, DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!" Leroy grabbed Emma by the shoulders and shook.

"Whoa, hold on, mate." Killian stepped forward protectively and moved Leroy away from Emma. "Who's attacking?"

"A ship in the bay! Lots of cannon fire! You gotta move!" Leroy shouted. "I'm going to find the dwarfs to secure the town line!" And with that, he ran out the door to the diner.

Emma and Killian exchanged a look and rushed out the door after him. Then they heard it.

KABOOM

POP POP

BOOM

Scrambling into the car, Killian reached and pulled the siren from under the seat and slammed it on the roof of the little yellow bug. They peeled away from Granny's as fast as the car could take them headed straight for the harbor.

As they pulled into the dock, Killian sat up rigidly. "Bloody hell. That's coming from the Jolly Roger." Killian opened the door before the car even stopped.

"Killian! Dammit!" Emma slammed on the brakes as he leapt out the door. The engine sputtered and failed due to the sudden stop. "Are you trying to get us killed?!" She yells after him through the still open door but Killian was in full sprint towards his beloved ship, her words lost to the wind.

Smoke plumes from the Jolly Roger continued skyward as Emma booked it after her headlong pirate. Catching up to him as he gets to the docking ramp, Emma grabs his arm trying to get him to slow down, but he shakes her off in his tunnel vision.

She races up the ramp after him. "Killian, please, think first, please." She pleaded. Killian stopped dead in his tracks at the top of the ramp. "Finally." She breathed and hurried to his side.

"Ahoy, Captain Hook. Would you like permission to come aboard my ship?" A gruff voice acknowledged their appearance.

Emma was shocked at the statement. She gazed from her seething husband to the man dressed in red on board the deck, black ringlets hanging to his shoulders, a disgusting sneer plastered to his sallow face. Quite honestly, he almost looked like the cartoon version of what Hook was meant to look like. Standing behind him, covered in gunsmoke were two more lackeys.

"Blackbeard." Killian murmured.

"Aye, mate. It turns out you're a survivor after all. Good on ya." The pirate called Blackbeard laughed heartily.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Killian spat. Emma could feel the fury radiating from her husband, and it filled her with a sense of rage as well at this man's audacious claims. She felt her fingertips tingle with magical charge.

"Trying out the gunnery!" he waved his arms as if it were obvious what he was doing. "Don't tell me you forgot our wager, mate!" He guffawed. "Is this the lass that was worth all the trouble, then?" He gestures to Emma and it's as if Killian registers for the first time that Emma is with him still. He steps defensively in front of her.

"I seem to recall a loaded card game and a faulty trip with a magic bean, oh, and a bloody scoundrel bashing me senseless and leaving me for dead in Neverland. None of which constitutes a payout for the deal we made, mate." Killian retorted with his usual biting wit. But Emma could feel the tension rolling off of him.

"And here I thought you'd be a man of honor, Hook." Blackbeard sneered. "No matter. Honor or not, I'm in need of a vessel, and I'll not be taking no for an answer." He withdrew his cutlass from its sheath and pointed it directly at Killian.

"'Fraid 'no' is the only answer you'll be getting here, mate. With your history with women, I'm sure you're used to the term by now." Killian made his way onto the deck and began to move like a panther around the intruder. Emma's heart was hammering in her throat. Killian reached behind the mast and withdrew a sword of his own. "There's a way we deal with stowaways, mate. But being as there is a lady present," he gestured to Emma with the tip of his sword, and Emma rolled her eyes, "I'll ask you nicely to depart, rather than setting you to the plank straight away." He flashed a smile to his less than amused counterpart.

Blackbeard returned his smile with a thin-lipped smirk of his own. "We'll see who will be going overboard in a moment, won't we, Hook?" He then turned his gaze to Emma. "Don't worry, lass. I'll console you after I flay this ruffian." He throws her a wink and that does it for Killian's resolve. Blackbeard barely has time to deflect the blow that comes flying for his head from Killian's sword.

"Do not address my wife again." Killian snarls. Blackbeard blinks at him in astonishment, then bellows with laughter.

"Your wife?!" he exclaims. "Why, Captain Hook, I never pictured you being...domesticated. You rascal!" he almost sounded congratulatory.

"Get off my ship."

"My ship, if you don't recall."

Then a flash of steel flies again, clanging of metal ringing through the air. Emma's breath catches in her throat as the blade flies about Killian's head and torso, nearly missing him countless times.

"Where did she put the ring, mate? On your hook?" Blackbeard is laughing and deflecting blows with ease. Killian parries and thrusts forward, catching Blackbeard on the cheek, immediately stifling the laughter.

"Last chance, Blackbeard. If you bleed on my deck, I'll really make you pay." Killian quips. Emma doesn't know where to be offended or not. Was he more offended by the thought of blood on his deck than the jokes about their marriage? She steps onboard.

"Emma...please..." Killian pleads. "I have this."

Emma says nothing, but waves her hand towards Blackbeard, magic shooting from her palm, dropping both him and his compatriots into unconsciousness.

"Well, I suppose I'll radio David for a police van. You can inspect the deck for blood." She snips.

"Emma, luv. Emma, wait." Killian dashes across the deck and snags Emma's arm as she heads down the gangway.

"Killian, I'd like them rounded up before they gain consciousness."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well when your worry for your ship outweighs your respect for your wife's opinions or your marriage, then there's a problem. But right now, I'm working, as should you be. Guard the prisoners." She tries to pull away.

"Hey, luv." He pulls her back to him and smooths her hair from her beautiful, angry face with the back of his hook. "I was just caught up in the moment. Old rivalries, and habits, die hard, I'm afraid. But I am sorry." Her expression softens.

"Just...go handcuff someone." She leans forward and brushes a chaste kiss against his lips with a smirk.

She jogs down to the car, still sitting where it died, and pulls out the radio. "Come in, David."

"David here." Her father's voice rang through the static.

"We need the police van down at the docks. Picking up three for trespassing, enciting panic, and assault on an officer."

"Assault on an officer? Everyone okay?" David's voice was laced with concern.

"We're fine, Dad. Can you please bring the van and I'll fill you in when you get here?"

"On my way, Emma. Over and out."

She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Things never seem to be just normal around here. She chuckled at the thought of Killian and herself discussing how normal life was going to be that very morning. She sighed and folded her arms on the roof of the car, dropping her head on top of them.

*SPLASH*

Emma's head jerks up at the sound of something hitting water right next to the Jolly Roger. Suddenly, she's running up the ramp again. Glancing around the deck, she sees the two accompanying pirates now conscious but handcuffed to each other around a post, and glancing over expecting to see Blackbeard handcuffed on the other side but instead sees something that stops her heart. Killian's beautiful face stained with blood, body slumped unconscious on the ground. Emma's head was spinning. Blackbeard was nowhere to be seen, and the splash she heard suddenly made sense.

"No, no, no, no, no. Killian!" Emma dropped to her knees and cradled his head in her lap. A large gash sat neatly in his hairline. Swallowing through sobs she waved her hand over the gash, healing it completely. Killian stirred slightly and groaned. "Emma..." He mumbled, but didn't open his eyes.

"I'm here, Killian. Open your eyes." She kissed him firmly but his eyes stayed closed. "Please, Killian. Please." Sobs caught in her throat. She sat there cradling his head for what seemed like forever.

"Emma? Hook?" David's voice called out and Emma could hear his heavy footsteps coming onboard the ship. "Emma!" he yelled out when he saw them, and the footsteps picked up their pace, running towards where they sat.

"Emma, I thought you said everyone was okay! What happened?" David hovered over them, assessing the situation.

"Dad, call in an ambulance. He won't wake up." She ran a shaky hand over her nose, wiping away the evidence of her crying. David nodded and grabbed the walkie talkie hanging from his belt.

"All available units, we need emergency medical at the docks aboard the Jolly Roger, officer down, repeat, officer down."

"Unit 4, en route, over."

David's attention turned back to his daughter and son-in-law. "Emma, what happened?"

"Blackbeard." She spat his name out.

"Blackbeard? In Storybrooke?" David sounded confused.

"Apparently he made some sort of deal with Killian when he was trying to get back to me after Gideon banished him and Killian lost the Jolly Roger. We found him trying to take the ship, we apprehended them and when I came to call it in, Blackbeard must have knocked Killian unconscious and jumped overboard." Another lump rose in her throat. "Why won't he wake up, Dad? I kissed him..."

"Emma that's a good thing, even though it may not seem like it." David placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "True Love's Kiss only works on the cursed or dying. We may not be out of the woods yet, but we know he's not dying." Emma gave a shaky nod.

Sirens came screaming up and the rattle off a stretcher being unloaded alerted them to the paramedics arrival. David kissed the top of Emma's head and ran back to the ramp. "Over here!" he shouted, guiding the paramedics to their location.

They hurried up the ramp and loaded up Killian's limp form, Emma recounting the tale of what happened again to them. She glanced back at David as they began wheeling Killian away, torn as to whether to go with her husband or to help her father with the two pirates they managed to keep.

"Go, Emma. I can handle this. Be there soon." Her father answered her unasked question. She nodded and raced down the ramp with her unconscious husband.

Emma's head jerks up for the hundredth time that night. She needs to be awake when Killian wakes up. Her muscles are screaming for relaxation, but there is no comfort to be found in the vinyl covered, metal framed chair she has sat in for the better part of the last 15 hours. Steady beeping from the monitors Killian is attached to fill the silence in the room. Her parents had come and gone, as had Henry and Regina. All of them urging her to go home and rest, with her refusing all of their requests. She needed to be there. She crossed her arms on his bed, and laced her fingers with his, laying her head down beside his legs on top of her arms.

"Please wake up, Killian." A single tear rolled down her cheek. She was too tired to brush it away. Her eyes grew heavier and finally fluttered shut.

"May I have my hook back?" A hoarse voice croaked out, invading her sleepy haze. "Or is there another appendage you prefer?"

Emma's eyes snapped open and she bolted upright. Killian's soft blue eyes were gazing intently at her. Swallowing another round of tears (God, she'd cried so much today) she jumped to her feet.

"Killian!" She bent over him and kissed him in a thousand places all over his face, hair, neck, anywhere she could reach from his collarbone up.

"Easy, luv, easy, easy." He rasped and smoothed her hair from her face. "Oh, my darling you look beautiful." He whispered.

"How do you feel? Are you hurting?" her hands skimmed over his face and torso, concern etched onto her face.

"Honestly, luv, I'm just thrilled not to be shackled to the bedframe this time. Best to keep those kinds of activities private now." He winked at her, and she was half tempted to smack him. He knew he was safe so he continued on. "May I have a glass of water?" He slipped her a dazzling lady-killer of a smile.

"I'm not sure, let me get a doctor." She bent over to kiss him and his hand snaked into her hair, kissing her deeply. Planting her hands on either side of his chest, she gently pulled away. "Doctor." She reiterated with a smile, then ran out of the room. The next thing Killian knew, a nurse was there, shining lights in his eyes, asking him about the day, where he was, what did he eat for dinner last night. Killian answered all of her questions, getting more impatient after each one.

"Listen, luv. It was just a knock on the head. I'll be quite alright if I just go home and rest." He began trying to sit up and ended up grabbing the side rail for support when the room started spinning.

"You're not cleared for takeoff just yet, Mr. Jones." the nurse scribbled some things down on his chart "We'll probably want to keep an eye on you for another day or two to be safe."

"No, did you not hear me, luv? I'm fine." He tries to sit up again, but a groan leaves his lips and he falls back into his pillows.

"Okay, easy there, Captain Dashing." Emma steps up and smoothes her hands over his shoulders. "Let's stay the night and go from there."

"Only if you promise to keep that delightful moniker in use, luv. I rather prefer it." He replied with a wink. The nurse scratched something else on the clipboard in her hands with a roll of her eyes and then left the room.

"As much as I'm thrilled by your miraculous recovery," Emma sank down with a grimace on the edge of his bed and Killian's eyes clouded with concern. "I think you should get some rest. You have a concussion."

"Aye, luv, why don't you rest with me. I'm not the only one who needs it." Killian grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, feathering a kiss over her knuckles.

'NO.' she mouths back and smiles.

"Come on, Swan. Nothing more than rest. And I can't get any if my own if I'm worrying after you." Killian gazes up at her with puppy dog eyes. A sigh replete with a mix of exhaustion and defeat escaped her lips and he knew he'd won. Cringing and seething, both of them snuggled into the hospital bed, Killian wrapping an arm around her. "Sleep, luv. Tomorrow's a new day."

A new day, with Blackbeard on the loose.

A hazy vision of Killian's unconscious body on the deck of his treasured ship filled her mind as she slipped into restless blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this entirely necessary, luv?" Killian sulked in the wheelchair on the way out of the hospital. Seventeen days had past and he was finally going home.

"Well, considering we could have left ten days ago but you decided that you could get up and fell flat on your face instead, I'd say it's a necessary precaution." She leaned in and murmured in his ear, "And whoever heard of a pouting pirate?" She teased, pulling the chair to a stop and pulling in the brakes as they reached her car.

"I am not pouting, luv. Merely objecting to the bloody ridiculous display you've put me in."

"Okay, let's get in the car then, and the so-called ridiculous display can be over with." She reached for his left arm and snapped his hook into place. "And I thought you'd like this back."

He turned it over, looking at the glint of it in the sun and chuckled under his breath.

"Oh, aye. that's much better. Thank you, luv." He grinned up at her and she pecked his sculpted lips.

"Now, let's get in the car." She smiled against his cheek.

"Anxious to get me home, luv?" He nudged her chin with his finger and coaxed her lips back to his. She pushed into his hungry mouth, pulling him closer by the collar.

"I am now." She tugged on his lip with her teeth and giggled, pulling him to standing as she backed away. Killian swayed slightly. "Are you alright?" She gripped his arms to steady him.

"Aye, luv, I'm alright. That was just... well, there's not much that takes my breath away, but you seem to every time." He cradled her face in his hand for what seemed like forever.

"C'mon, let's get in the car." She pivoted with Killian and set him in the passenger seat. "Oh, and did I mention Henry is with Regina this week?" Emma bit her lip suggestively and flounced away.

'It's official.' Killian thought. 'She's trying to kill me.' He smirked as they drove away.

No sooner had they entered the house was Killian's hand in Emma's hair crushing her to his body, siphoning the air from her lungs with a kiss that nearly seared her lips.

"Gods, Emma." He growled and snagged the neckline of her button down flannel with his hook and ripped, sending buttons skittering across the floor. She gasped at the action and fisted both hands in his black shaggy hair, backing into the wall behind her. Killian pinned her there with his hips, thrusting against her, Emma pushing back.

Emma grabbed the hem of Killian's t-shirt and hauled it over his head, shuddering at even the briefest break in their contact. But then he was back, clawing at the button on her jeans. She moved her hands to her own hips, still kissing Killian, never breaking precious contact, and shimmied the denim to the floor, stepping out of the pants and her shoes.

Killian nipped along the edge of her jaw and down her throat before wrapping his arms around her and suddenly, Emma's feet were no longer touching the floor.

"I need to feel all of you." Killian whispered into her neck as he laid her on the couch. He rose and thumbed his bottom lip, flaring his gaze over Emma's body laid before him like she was the lost treasure of El Dorado. Her bruises had faded to a yellowish hue barely marring her flesh.

Emma was suddenly self conscious, squirming under his heated gaze. "Wh-what?" she asked, her nerves evident in her breathless question.

"I cannot believe my lucky stars, Emma." Killian answered after a beat, sliding his own pants to the floor. "In all the ages I've spent plundering and pirating, I've never found a jewel as flawless as you, luv."

She shifted on the sofa again, itching for him to touch her. And then his hand reached out to skim the edge of her bra.

"I think black is a lovely color on you, Swan." He thumbed the lace against her alabaster skin. "But it I'm quite curious to see how it will match the flooring." Emma felt like she couldn't breathe. Killian lowered himself over her, reaching round to her back and unhooking her bra masterfully with his only hand.

"You'd think you've been doing that your whole life, the skill you have unhooking bras." Emma smirked.

"Pirate, luv." He shrugged. "I manage fairly well with opening latches and the like. And I'm especially determined with treasure on my mind." He dipped his head to kiss newly exposed flesh as he peeled the thin lace from her body, dropping it on the floor. He then drug the cool metal of his hook down her other side, sending shivers down her spine. Hooking the waistband of her panties, he drug them down and off her body, flicking them near the same spot.

"Seems black suits the floor almost as well as it does you, luv." Killian grinned and bent to pull a nipple into his burning mouth. Emma cried out and arched her back, digging her nails into his shoulders. Killian leisurely kissed his way from one breast to the other, then back again, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. He left a path of nibbles and kisses down her belly, dragging the scruff of his facial hair over her sensitive skin and Emma thought she might combust on the spot. He lifted his head only briefly and shot her another million dollar smile to make his intention perfectly clear, then she felt his lips on her center, sucking and pulling at the pearl between her legs. Emma released a long moan as his slid two fingers into her sweet spot and massaged gently. Killian growled at the sound and shrugged her leg over his shoulder, applying more pressure and intensity with his mouth and fingers all at once. She felt herself climbing and climbing, and then falling through the clouds, seizing around his fingers and digging her heel firmly into the center of his back.

"Killian..." She sighed as she fell, and his attentions slowly ended.

"Aye, luv." He pushed into her still quivering flesh until their hips fully met, Emma's leg still resting over his shoulder. Emma shuddered with pure ecstasy at the feel of him filling her and a soft sound left her throat that made Killian clench his teeth. He couldn't hold back anymore, and he moved firmly against her, thrusting and matching the rhythm Emma rolled her hips with, turning his head to kiss her calf and thigh. The sounds of Emma's soft sighing and moaning did nothing for his stamina.

"Let go, Emma, bloody hell." He urged through his gritted teeth and she exploded again, taking him with her. She could feel warmth spreading through her belly as he collapsed on top of her. Slowly, he eased out of her and scooted down to rest his head on her stomach, panting like he'd never drawn breath before, his sweat mingling with hers. Emma ran her hand through Killian's hair, feeling nothing but contentment.

Then the doorknob rattled and voices rang out that neither Emma nor Killian ever wanted to hear in that moment.

"Emma? Hook? Just wanted to make sure you got home okay!"

"And I made rum cake to celebrate the homecoming so... OH MY WORD!" The sound of plastic hitting wood echoed throughout the room.

Emma clambered for the Afghan on the back of the couch to cover both herself and Killian as quickly as she could. Damn the day she ever gave her parents a key.

"Mom! Dad! Please wait outside!"

"We're going, we're going!" Snow clamped a hand over her eyes and followed David faster than any human being has ever moved out of the house.

"Well that was...traumatizing." Killian's muffled voice came from under the Afghan.

"Ya think?!" Emma pushed Killian off and grabbed the clothes hastily discarded moments before from around the room and scrambled into them. Killian slipped his dark jeans on and walked over to Emma who threw her ruined shirt back on the floor before grabbing Killian's t-shirt and slipping it on.

"I'm going to, ah, freshen up, luv. Back in a jiff." He pecked her cheek and she shot him a murderous glare.

"You damn well better hurry. I'm not facing this alone." She flipped her golden hair out of the collar of the shirt and quickly tied it up with an elastic from her wrist.

"Wouldn't dream of dawdling, darling." He called over his shoulder, heading up the stairs.

Emma slowly opened the door to see David sitting on her steps, head in his hands and Snow pacing animatedly behind him.

"... and we definitely should have knocked, because it is their house, and they're married and-"

"Can we please just not talk about it, at all. I'm trying my best to unsee it and talking about it is not helping."

Snow turned on her heel to begin another pace and her head snapped over to the doorway, flushing bright red when she registered her daughter's embarrassed face.

"Emma, we are so sorry. We should have called first-"

"Like I wanted to," David interrupted.

"Yes, well, I see that calling is an excellent option now, and we are still so very sorry."

"Yeah, well, now let's just pretend that didn't happen, and why don't you come in and we'll never speak of it again?" Emma swung the door open wider and gestured for her parents to enter.

"A fantastic idea," David stood and turned around, unable to look Emma in the eye quite yet. "Let's never speak of it again." He stalked his way inside, Snow scurrying in behind him, eyes glued to the ground. Emma followed, and Snow was bent over picking up the Tupperware container she had dropped in the commotion, then carried it to the kitchen, David already taking a seat at the bar counter. Emma sat opposite from him.

"Hello mum, dad." Killian's teasing voice was heard coming down the stairs a moment later, grinning brightly as he walked into the kitchen and slipped an arm around Emma's shoulders, kissing her temple soundly before taking a seat beside her.

"Nope, can't hear that right now." Snow snapped open the Tupperware lid to check on the tumbled contents within. "A little crumbled, but still in one piece overall. That's good."

Awkward silence ensued.

"So..." Emma coughed. "Blackbeard. What's the latest?"

"Well Regina and Gold put up that protection spell around the town, so he's still here. It's only a matter of time before we find him." David rubbed his eyes. Snow was busy gathering plates and serving the cake to everyone.

"He bloody well better pray you find him before I do. That's twice he's attacked me from behind. There shan't be a third time." Killian angrily speared a forkful of cake at the mention of his rival.

"Speaking of which, Killian, how are you feeling?" Snow asked, settling in beside her husband.

"Never better, luv." He grinned and popped another bite of cake in his mouth. He removed the flask from his hip and took a large swig.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Emma pulled the flask from his lips.

"What am I doing? What the bloody hell are you doing?" He sputtered, wiping the rum from his chin.

"Whale said no alcohol with your medication. That means rum." She waggled the flask at him. "I'll be confiscating this."

"Confiscating?!" He repeated, alarmed. "How am I supposed to eat rum cake if I haven't got any bloody rum?"

"There's rum in the cake." She gestured.

"Aye, but not the satisfying kind."

"Well, then you'll just have to find another way to satisfy yourself." With a flick of her wrist, the flask disappeared in a twinkle.

Killian cocked an eyebrow. "Well, if you put it that way-"

"NO!" Charming and Snow called out in unison, making Emma jump.

"As I was saying..." She turned away from Killian's grinning facade to her parents. "I think I'm going to have another look at the Jolly Roger tonight, see if I can't find anything I missed before. You wanna come, Dad?"

"Sure, sounds like some good father-daughter bonding time." He reached out and patted Emma's hand.

"How about father-daughter-son bonding?" Killian chimed in. "I'll be coming as well."

"That's not happening." Emma snorted. "It's barely been 4 hours since you've left the hospital with a severe concussion. You're not going anywhere but to bed."

"Swan, this is not up for discussion-"

"You're right, it's not."

"She's my bloody ship!"

"And a little over two weeks ago, you were my bloody husband, literally! You. Are. Not. Coming." She huffed.

"Well what the devil do you expect me to do while you're out there?" He stood up abruptly.

"I don't know, Mom?" she looked to Snow. "Would you mind keeping him company?"

"Not at all. Neal is with Granny all night in case you needed us." Snow smiled.

"Bloody hell, Emma, I don't need a nanny. No offense, Snow." He gave his mother-in-law a sidelong glance. "But I cannot sit by while you traipse about my ship and search for the man who bloody well tried to kill me for her."

"Oh, we'll be fine. Ooh! We can play Scrabble!" Snow White clapped her hands excitedly and hopped up to retrieve the game.

"Swan, please." Killian captured on of her hands as David and she rose from the counter. "Don't make me beg."

"Killian, don't hurt my mother's feelings, now." She gave him a most amused smile and kissed his cheek. "We'll be back before you know it."

She left him looking at her pleadingly as her mother returned and began to set up the board.

About 20 minutes later, David and Emma pulled up to the docks in the big brown truck David loved and parked in front of the Jolly Roger.

"Alright, I'll take the aft section and you look by the helm. We'll meet in the middle." Emma handed her father a flashlight.

"Listen to you, sounding all nautical." David chuckled.

"Well, my husband is a pirate." She smiled back as they walked up the gangway and onto the deck, beginning their search.

A good hour went by and nothing had turned up.

"Maybe we should call it a night, Dad." Emma called across the deck.

"Why do that when the cavalry's just arrived, luv?" Killian's voice rang through the night. Emma sighed heavily and crossed her arms as her husband made his way onboard.

"Really?" Emma asked angrily.

"Aye, I've come to assist." Killian smiled at her.

"How did you get here? Where's Snow?" David asked as he approached the two.

"Well, she insisted that 'scallywag' wasn't an actual word in the scribble game and I needed Emma's opinion, so I left her at the house."

"That's because it isn't a word," Snow White's irritated voice came from behind them. "and you said you were going to the bathroom."

"Ah, yes, luv, I am sincerely sorry about the deception, but I am much more useful out here than at my kitchen bartop. Although, I am impressed with how quickly you caught up with me." His grin became a little more embarrassed.

"Well you did try to outrun the best tracker in Storybrooke." David said, slightly amused.

"There isn't much tracking required when you know exactly where someone is going." She pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"Well, now I see where you get your angry mannerisms, luv." He turned back to Emma.

"Uh-uh." She held a hand up to stop him from coming forward. "Go home, Killian."

"Not a chance, luv." Killian crossed his arms as well. "It appears we are at an impasse."

After a solid minute of silence, Snow chimed in.

"Emma, maybe you should just let him help."

"At last!" Killian proclaimed.

"Mom!" Emma protested.

"Well, it's clear he's not going to rest anyways, so he might as well make himself useful." Snow shrugged and offered a sheepish half smile.

"But, he-"

"Now, now, lass. Let's not argue with your mother." Killian bent and kissed the top of Emma's head.

"Dad, you can't-"

"Don't look at me," David backed away from the group with his hands raised in front of him.

Emma let out an exasperated growl and spun on her heel to stalk after Killian.

"Here now, what's this?" Killian bent by one of the cannons and picked something up from the deck.

Emma hurried over to him and shined her flashlight into Killian's palm.

"A button?" She asked.

"Aye, from Blackbeard's overcoat."

"It must have come off during the fight."

"And you know what that means. We have something that belongs to him."

Emma's eyes shot up to Killian's. "A locator spell." She breathed.

They hurried over to where Snow and David were searching and showed them the button.

"Well, Gold and Belle and Regina and Zelena will all be asleep by now. It's after midnight. We'll have to go in the morning." David said. "How is it that you made more progress in ten minutes than we did in an hour?" David looked quizically at Killian.

"Well I know my ship, mate. I told you you should have allowed me along from the start." Killian wagged a finger at his father-in-law. David chuckled and clapped a hand on Killian's shoulder.

"Go home and get some rest will ya? You're going to give Emma a heart attack and then neither of you will be any good for anything."

Just then Emma felt an overwhelming sense of nausea and ran to the side of the ship, emptying her stomach into the harbor.

"Emma! Bloody hell!" Killian and her parents ran to her, Killian moving her ponytail from over her shoulder and rubbing her back as she heaved.

"Emma, what happened?" Snow appeared at her other side and gripped her daughter's hand.

Emma stood slowly and David offered her his handkerchief, which she gratefully took from him and used to wipe her mouth.

"I'm fine. I've just been on this ship for a little too long." She gently pulled out of everyone's grips.

"You've never been seasick before, luv. Are you sure you're not coming down with something?" Killian's face was painted with distress.

"Maybe I'm just sick with worry over my stubborn pirate husband who won't listen to me at all?" She batted her lashes up at him.

"Okay, luv, I get the message." Killian smirked. "It seems we both need some rest. Let's head home."

Snow reached out and jangled a set of keys. "You'll probably need these. I drove your car here." Emma took them and smiled at her parents.

"We'll call you in the morning." David bent and kissed Emma on top of the head, followed by Snow kissing her cheek. "We love you."

"Love you guys, too." And they all went their separate ways into the night.

Bright and early the next morning, Emma stirred to the sound of her phone ringing. In her haze, she noticed Killian was already out of bed. She sat up and stretched, removing the phone from the charger to see her father's name swimming on her screen. She pressed the back of her hand to her mouth as she felt bile rising in her throat. She barely made it into the bathroom before throwing up again.

After awhile, she lifted her head and sat back against the wall.

"What is wrong with me?" She palmed the cold sweat from her forehead.

"Emma's phone." She heard Killian's voice interrupt the ringing in the next room. "I believe she's in the powder room, mate, allow me to check." She heard Killian's footsteps padding towards the door followed by a soft tapping of metal on wood.

"Uh, yeah, be out in a second!" She answered and scrambled to her feet.

"Alright, luv, take your time." He answered, then turned his attention back to the conversation on the phone. "She's indisposed at the moment, mate, I'll have her ring you when she's finished...Okay, we'll just meet you there."

Emma turned the faucet knob and brushed her teeth and splashed water on her face. She opened the door and Killian was waiting in the bedroom, setting a large tray of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and coffee into place on the bed.

"That was your father. He'd like us to meet him at Regina's office in an hour. I thought you'd like breakfast first." He smiled over his shoulder.

"What, no toast?" She teased, covering her smirk with a strand of her hair.

"I'm not ready for the next round with that blasted machine just yet, luv." He grinned and walked over to where she stood, cup of coffee in hand. She took it and raised it to her lips to take a sip, but the smell of it reached her nose first and her stomach turned again. She pushed it back away from her and into Killian's hand and promptly dove back into the bathroom, retching into the toilet again.

"What the- Emma?" Killian clanked the cup down on the counter and crouched next to her, pulling her hair away from her face. When she'd finished, Killian offered her some toilet paper to wipe her mouth with. "Emma, I think you may need a doctor."

"I'm fine, just some residual sea-sickness." She waved her hand, dismissing his statement. She braced herself on the edge of the toilet, preparing to stand. Killian offered his hook for assistance and wrapped his other arm around her back. She took his proffered arm and together they stood.

"Emma..." Killian turned her to face him, brow furrowed with concern.

"Don't." She put a finger against his lips. "I'm really fine." Killian nodded. "I think I'll skip breakfast this morning, though, I'm sorry." She chewed her bottom lip.

"Aye, that's alright, luv. I already ate while I was cooking earlier." He smiled warmly at her.

"Well let's head to Regina's office then."

"Oh, good, you're here. I just finished the locator spell." Regina smiled warmly at them as Killian, Emma, and her parents came in the office. Henry was sitting on the couch, deeply involved in his phone, headphones embedded in his ears. Emma reached over and kissed the top of his head, and he only briefly looked up and smiled.

"Hey, mom. Hey, Killian. Hey, grandma and grandpa." and then turned his attention back to his phone.

"Yay, teenagers." Emma laughed.

"Tell me about it." Regina came towards them, rolling her eyes. "Did you bring the button?" Killian promptly produced the button from the pocket of his leather jacket and placed it in Regina's waiting palm.

"Here you are, luv. Time to find us a scallywag." Killian looked pointedly at Snow who rolled her eyes.

"Still not a real word." She retorted. Killian smiled broadly.

"I don't even want to know, do I?" Regina asked.

"No." Emma, David, and Snow answered all at once.

"Okay then..." Regina backed away and turned to her desk, picking up the button out of her palm with a set of tongs and dipped it into the fogging bowl containing the magic. She removed the tongs and button after a long moment and set it on her desk. It began to rattle after only a few seconds and levitated into the air.

"I'm going to Granny's to pick up Neal, be safe." Snow interjected and kissed her husband on the cheek. Distracted goodbyes were uttered as all eyes were on the button floating towards the door. David, Emma, and Killian skittered into the hallway and outside after it.

After what seemed like a journey forever after the button, through the town and into the woods, the button finally fell to the ground at the entrance to the dwarf mines.

"Well, looks like this is the place." Emma muttered, glancing around the entrance.

"Aye, luv." Killian withdrew his sword, and David followed suit with the pistol at his hip. Emma charged magic into her hands. "Best be prepared for a fight."

They entered together.


	4. Chapter 4

The tunnels grew darker as they descended further into the shafts. Emma waved a hand and lit the lanterns lining the tunnel walls. They edged along silently thorough the caves, and Emma was thankful that it was a one shot trip to the main cavern.

As they entered, the whole room seemed to begin to sparkle. Fairy crystals adorned every surface except the ground.

"Wow..." Emma whispered.

"Over there." Killian's soft voice brought her back to the mission at hand. She followed in the direction he was pointing with his sword. A makeshift bed made of hay was tucked into one of the corners. "Aye, he's definitely been here." David and Killian began to search the hay for any more clues and Emma began walking the area around the bed. Suddenly, something caught her eye. A boot print. And another. And another. She kept following them.

"Hey, I think I found some-" her words were cut short at the feeling of a knife at her throat and knobby fingers yanking into her hair.

"Emma!" David's voice sounded panicked.

"Not a step closer!" A gravelly voice came from behind her ear and she was spun around suddenly, making her cry out.

Her father and husband stood before her, both emanating pure rage, David with his gun aimed and Killian with his sword raised.

"If you harm her in any way, Blackbeard, I swear to you, you will die a most painful death by my hand." Killian's voice was dangerously low.

"Just let her go." David's face was twisted into a snarl.

"Harm her? Why would I do a thing like that? She's the prettiest shield I've ever had." Blackbeard ran his nose along her cheek. Killian took a quick step forward and stopped suddenly when Emma gasped at the knife biting into her flesh. "Of course, I could be provoked..."

"What do you want?" Killian's jaw was clenched.

"What I came here for, of course. The Jolly Roger." Blackbeard chuckled.

"Done." Killian replied, without a second thought. "Now let her go."

"Well, wait a moment now. That seemed a little too easy." She could hear his grin, clearly enjoying this game. He pulled her back to him. "Who's to say I can't have both?"

"I've relented the ship, Emma has nothing to do with this quarrel."

"Aye, not at first. But since you've captured my crew, I think she'll do as a fine cabin wench. So drop your weapons and allow me to leave with her, alive, or I gut her like a fish right in front of you."

There was a large pause. David and Killian exchanged looks and dropped their weapons to the ground almost simultaneously.

"There's some good lads. Now kick them away." Blackbeard commanded. They did as they were told. "Farewell, gentlemen!" Blackbeard began backing away, pulling Emma with him. "You've made a wise decision. And on my honor, I will care for this woman as long as it suits me." He let go a bellowing laugh. Emma saw an opportunity and raised her foot, bringing it down hard on top of Blackbeard's.

"Argh!" His arm jerked up as a result of the pain and the knife drug across the skin on her face, effectively slicing open her cheek. "You bitch!" He snarled and backhanded Emma to the ground, where her right arm landed on a rock. She felt the bones crunch on impact. Killian let out a bestial sound and rushed at Blackbeard, taking him to the ground. David rushed to Emma's side, and sat her up.

"I'm fine, go stop Killian, please! He'll kill him!" Emma begged.

David ran from her to where Killian sat astride Blackbeard and was delivering strike after strike to the pirate's face. He hooked his arms under Killian's and hauled him backwards off of his target.

"Well, Hook, it seems you can't keep any promise." Blackbeard spat out a tooth. "I still don't have the Jolly Roger, and I seem to remember a promise of death if your little woman came to harm. There she sits, broken. And here I sit breathing." He chuckled heartily.

"Oh, aye, we can remedy that for you." Killian struggled against David's restraint.

"No, Hook, he's not worth it!" David strained to keep Killian in check. He heaved him backwards next to where Emma was sitting and slapped handcuffs to Emma's uninjured wrist and the other side to Killian's. "It's for your own good." David pointed a finger at his now seething son-in-law. "Emma, I need your handcuffs." Emma leaned over towards Killian and exposed their location on her belt for David to retrieve. David brought them to Blackbeard and secured his hands behind his back.

Killian's attention turned to Emma. He lifted his hand, hers following along attached, and pulled her chin to one side to better see the cut, then back to the other side, exposing bruises in the shape of Blackbeard's rings. Fire burned brightly behind his eyes as his gaze swept over her arm, already beginning to purple with a bruise.

"I'm going to kill him." Killian said softly.

Emma brought her hand up to Killian's face and caressed it. "My dad is right. He's not worth it."

"Aye, maybe, but you are." His eyes pierced into hers, a mixture of rage, love, protectiveness, and a hint of sadness behind them.

"Killian, I will never want you to kill someone in my name." She said softly.

He blinked back at her and softened. He blew out a held breath and scratched his chin with his hook.

"Well I suppose it's his lucky day, luv. The day that he lives, by your grace."

"Thank you." She whispered, laying her head on his shoulder. He nuzzled his cheek into her hair.

"Dammit!" David swore as he paced around the room, phone in hand. "I can't get a signal down here at all." He walked back to Emma and Killian.

"Well, David, if you'd be kind enough to unshackle me, we can move this outside." Killian dangled his and Emma's hands towards David.

"Uh-uh." David shook his head.

"Alright, mate, have it your way." Killian reached around and popped a button on his belt with his hook, producing his keys and put them in his mouth. He unlocked the cuff from his wrist before David could grab them away.

"Pirate." David grumbled.

"Not much pirating involved when you have a skeleton key, mate." He grinned as he unlatched the cuff from Emma's wrist.

David crouched in front of him. "You cannot kill him, Killian."

"On my honor, the bastard lives." Killian gritted his teeth and stood, David rising with him. He said nothing back and continued to stare at Killian.

"Dad, he's okay." Emma insisted as Killian tenderly pulled her to her feet. David looked at his daughter and nodded.

"Fine. Hook, help Emma out, I'll take Blackbeard." He strode over to where Blackbeard laid and hauled him upright.

"After you, mate." Killian bowed at the waist, gesturing towards the exit.

David pushed Blackbeard to sitting on a nearby log once they emerged from the tunnel, pulling out his phone again and tapping his screen a few times.

"Snow... can you bring a cruiser down to the dwarf mine entrance from the station?... we got him, but Emma's hurt... no she'll be fine, just hurry down here...I love you too." David ended the call with a beep.

Less than 15 minutes later, a police cruiser came roaring up the path and Snow White burst from the drivers seat into her husband's arms. Regina rushed from the passenger side behind her.

"I'm so sorry, I came as quick as I could, but when you said Emma was hurt, I went and got Regina, and...Oh! Emma!" Snow broke away from her husband and hurried to her daughter's side, looking over her maimed flesh.

Emma's face was pale, except for the bruises and cut. An angry red mark began to form at her throat where the dagger had been pressed.

"Emma are you alright?" Snow smoothed her daughter's hair back, tears catching in her voice. Regina came up slowly behind.

"I'm fine, mom." She muttered shakily.

"No, you're not fine." Regina interjected, stepping towards her. "But you will be in a minute." She waved her hand over Emma's face and arm, a purple mist flowing from her fingertips. All of Emma's injuries faded beneath the path she created.

Emma tried her arm, tenderly moving it back and forth. It was still sore, but it definitely wasn't broken anymore. And then she felt it again. Queasiness swept over her, and she turned behind the rock they rested on and vomited again, Killian rescuing her hair just in time.

"Bloody hell, Emma, this is not seasickness!" He uttered again, frustrated.

"She's still sick?" Snow interjected.

"Aye, this morning and now."

"And you let her come with us?" David asked angrily, returning from loading Blackbeard into the back of the cruiser.

"If you'd like to try to stop her from doing something she's set her mind to, mate, you're welcome to try." Killian shot back.

"Maybe a trip to the hospital is a good idea." Regina offered. "They can see if I missed anything and maybe pin down this mysterious illness."

"No. No hospital." Emma argued, panting.

"Emma, you know your parents and Killian won't let you have a moment's peace until you're seen."

Emma didn't respond, weighing her argument.

"Emma, please, luv." Killian pulled her chin, forcing her to look at him. His eyes bored into hers, she could see the depths of his distress over her.

"Fine. But when there's nothing wrong, don't say I didn't tell you so." She sighed, defeated.

"Good." Regina clapped her hands. "We'll meet you back at the station." She glanced back at David and Snow. She waved her arms and Killian, Emma, and herself disappeared into clouds of purple smoke.

They emerged from the violet haze in front of the hospital.

"Shall we?" Regina put an arm around Emma and the three of them entered the building.

"Well, everything is fine with your arm, your head, everything seems good. We'll just wait for your bloodwork to come back, give you a couple bags of saline for dehydration, and then you can be on your way." Dr. Whale looked up from the clipboard in front if him and forced a smile.

"See? Nothing. I'm just stressed out." Emma smiled victoriously at her husband.

"Aye, I feel much better now." Killian even looked lighter as he smiled and kissed her hand.

"Well good, now that that's over with, I'll go call your parents and update them." Regina rubbed Emma's shoulder and gave a bright smile as she left the room.

"Oh, luv, you have no idea how relieved I am." He stroked his fingers over hers.

"I'm starting to get the idea." She smirked and threaded her fingers through his.

"You are the most precious thing in my life, Emma. I would despair if anything happened to you." Killian was earnest.

"Ditto," Emma murmured after a moment.

Killian looked at her confused. "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"It's a phrase that means I feel the same." Emma explained with a giggle.

"Ah, well, glad to be in agreement, and for your amusement, Swan." He chuckled and gave her a swift kiss.

"Well, it appears we've found the reason for your vomiting episodes." Whale came back into the room and slapped a file against his hand. "Congratulations, Mr. And Mrs. Jones. You're going to have a baby."

Emma and Killian both looked at Whale in stunned silence.

"What?" Killian was the first to break the void with a whisper.

"No, no, no, there has to be a mistake. We've already established that I'm just stressed out. Right?" Emma looked panicked from Whale to Killian. "Right?"

"Emma," Whale sat on his stool. "It's definitely not stress. You are pregnant."

"Couldn't it be something else? Like, the flu?" Emma descended further into panic.

"Emma, have you and Killian, well, been together?" Whale asked. Emma nodded. "And did you use protection?" Emma looked blankly ahead.

"Protection? What kind of protection? What does that mean? Why would she need to be protected from me?" Killian sat forward.

"That's not what I meant. In this realm, there are... precautions you can take. Medicine, devices that you can use if you're not ready for a baby." Whale explained. Killian nodded, understanding. Whale turned his attention back to Emma. "Well, did you, Emma?"

"No." She whispered shakily, fear catching in her throat.

"Well, then you know it's true." Whale said gently. "I'll give you two a moment." He started to stand up.

"No, I don't need a moment, I need to get out of here." Emma sat up, frantically removing the blood pressure cuff on her arm and ripping the IV line from her vein.

"Emma, wait, what are you doing?" Killian stood up and tried to stop her clawing hands. Whale stepped forward as well.

"No, no, everybody just LEAVE ME ALONE!" A burst of light shot from her body and knocked both Killian and Whale into the wall. She scrambled out of bed and looked around in horror.

"Emma..." Killian reached out to her from the floor.

"I'm sorry Killian." Emma's eyes were as big as saucers. "I'm sorry..." She backed out of the room and down the hallway, almost running into Regina.

"What the hell was that? Emma, are you okay?" Regina held her arms and checked her over.

"No, I have to go." She pulled from Regina's grip. "Tell Killian I'm sorry." She began to run down the corridor.

"Sorry, sorry for what, Emma? Emma?!" Regina called after her. She watched Emma disappear around the corner and rushed to the room she came from. Killian was pulling himself from the ground, as was Dr. Whale.

"Hook. what's happening?" Regina grabbed onto Whale and stood him up.

"Emma. Where is she?" Killian gasped in pain.

"Well she just ran out into the hall, she said she was sorry, Hook what is going on?" She walked over to him and waved a healing hand from head to toe.

"Thanks, Regina." He gasped.

"No problem, now what's going on?" She asked again, flipping her hair out of her eyes.

"Emma's running." He pushed past her and ran out the door.

"Well we obviously haven't looked everywhere, or we would have bloody found her!" Killian slammed his hook on the table in his and Emma's kitchen.

"All I'm saying is it might be a little easier to find her if you tell us what she's running from." David put a reassuring hand on Killian's shoulder. He gave a glance out of the corner of his eye.

"Can't do that, mate, I've already told you that." Killian pulled out of David's grip.

All heads turned to the front door as it opened. Regina and Henry stepped through it and Killian looked crestfallen.

"Anything?" He looked at them with hopeful eyes. Regina shook her head and skimmed her eyes away from his.

He flipped a bowl of oranges off the table in frustration.

"Where the bloody hell is she?" He leaned his weight onto the table and sagged his head.

"Maybe she just wants to be alone." Snow said. "She'll come back when she's ready, right?"

"I'm not sure this time." Killian answered under his breath.

Henry's face lit up with realization.

"Grandma, you're a genius!"

"I am?" Snow looked around.

"I know where she is." Henry grinned and ducked out the door, everyone scrambling after him.

Emma looked up into the moonlight, rough wood at her back. How was she going to get through this? She let out a shaky sigh and let her hand drift down to her stomach.

"You deserve so much better than me." Emma whispered to the night sky and closed her eyes.

What was she going to do?

"I knew I'd find you here." Her eyes snapped open and saw Henry's grinning face.

"Yeah, maybe should have found a better thinking spot than your playground." She sat up as Henry sat down next to her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Henry looked at her and Emma couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm so sorry, Henry." She sobbed. "For everything."

"For what?"

"For abandoning you, for not being there when you needed me, for not being...strong enough..." Her shoulders heaved with sobs.

"Mom, if you hadn't dine whay you did, I wouldn't have Regina, you wouldn't have found your family, you would have never been the Savior." Henry patted his mother's back as she cried. Emma chuckled at his words and wiped away her tears.

"You're right, kid." Emma looked up at her son. "How'd you get so wise?" She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Well, I am the Author." He grinned.

"Henry, I need to tell you something." She turned to face him and took his hand in hers. "I probably don't tell you often enough how much I love you. Something happened today, and it reminded me that I should tell you that more often."

"Mom, you're kinda scaring me." Henry laughed nervously.

"Everything's okay, I just want to know if you're ready for another mission?" She smiled at her son.

"Always, mom. What's this one?"

"How about Operation Big Brother?" She asked softly. Henry's eyes widened.

"Really? You mean it?" Henry's face nearly split from his smile. Emma nodded and smiled, a brief laugh escaping her lips. "Operation Big Brother." Henry tested the words before smiling again and gripping his mother in a tight hug.

"We really should get back to the others. Killian has been really losing it." Henry said, breaking the silence.

"Okay, kid, you're right again." She stood up and linked arms with her son, walking towards the large parking lot. As soon as they stepped onto the pavement, Emma heard Killian's voice call out her name. She looked up and saw him in full sprint running towards her. Henry stepped away from her just in time for Killian to sweep her up in his arms.

"Oh, Swan, you scared the life from me." He crushed her lips to his and she melted in his arms, kissing him back. "I will never stop fighting for us. You don't need to run from me. I will never, never leave you. Never." He looked at her soberly, needing her to believe him.

"Killian, I'm so sorry. The last time I did this, the person who I thought was the love of my life had just abandoned me, I was in prison because of him, I was alone. I have no idea how to raise a baby." She murmured. "When Whale said I was pregnant, all my armor jumped back on and my walls came flying back up. I did what I do best. I ran."

"We'll figure it out together, luv. I am not going anywhere. And believe me, luv, I am terrified. I only know what not to do as a father, mine was no example. That being said, I could not be more thrilled that you and I will be in this together. But you cannot run away again." Killian admonished.

"I'm done running. Promise." She smiled up at him.

"Oh, Emma, you had us so worried!" Snow, Charming, and Regina had caught up with Killian and Emma and Snow was pulling Emma from Killian's arms into hers. David wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Finally." Regina folded her arms. "Now, is someone going to tell us what the hell is going on?"

Emma smiled at her husband, then looked at Henry. "You wanna do the honors, kid?"

Henry looked up and smiled. "Sure, mom." She stepped away from her parents to Killian's side and he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Operation Big Brother is in full swing." Henry grinned. Everyone's mouth dropped open in unison and they turned to stare at Emma and Killian.

"Surprise!" Killian dropped his mouth open in a comical grin and Emma half hid her face in his shoulder with a shy smile of her own.

Snow checked a sob and rushed forward to hug them both, followed by David and even Regina.

David's phone began to ring and he pulled out of the family hug as Regina and Snow began to fuss over Emma.

"...wait, what?...When?" The group's attention turned at the sound of David's concerned voice. Emma moved closer to listen better. "I'll be down in a minute. Pull the tapes."

"Dad, what's wrong?" Emma asked quietly.

David ran his hand through his hair and released a heavy sigh. "Blackbeard and his crew have just executed a jailbreak."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, they have to be here somewhere. They can't just leave. There's 24 hour watch on the harbor, especially the Jolly Roger." Regina said, gathering ingredients for another locator spell. Emma sat next to Zelena, her chin resting in her palm, glancing around Regina's vault. "They will turn up." She uncorked a bottle and sprinkled some of the contents into her palm.

"It's been a week already. It took us just this long to find that button again." Emma sighed. "I guess that's what we get for leaving Sleepy on guard duty."

"Bloody pirates, am I right?" Zelena smiled teasingly at Emma and she picked up a bottle herself, examining the contents within the glass. Emma smirked back.

Emma wrinkled her nose and swallowed hard.

"Ugh, what is that?"

"Just some powdered dragon eggshell. Why?" Regina looked up at Emma and put the bottle down.

"It smells like Henry's gym bag." She made a face and swallowed again.

"Emma, do you need some air? You're looking a little, well, green." Regina put a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"And what's wrong with that?" Zelena looked up suddenly.

"I think you're right, Regina. Besides, green is more your thing, Zelena." She gave a soft smile. "I actually need to go anyways. Killian and I have our first ultrasound today."

"Oh, well, good luck then. I'll stop by later." Regina smiled and the three bid farewell.

Emma got in the car and pulled out her phone and dialed Killian.

"Swan." Emma smiled at her husband's greeting.

"Hi. Are you going to meet me at Doc's office or would you like me to come get you?"

"Ah, your mother in her overeagerness has already collected me and we're waiting on you now."

"You're with my mother?"

"Aye, I mentioned the appointment to your father and he informed your mother and she is off parking her car as we speak."

"Fabulous." Emma sighed.

"She's just excited, Emma."

"I know. I'm just not feeling well. Regina's vault has some...pungent odors in it."

"Well, drive slowly and safely and I'll see you soon. I love you, Swan."

"I love you, too."

The drive to the office was a lot more difficult than she expected. She rolled the window down the whole way there. When she finally pulled into the parking lot, she sat for a good minute until the nausea subsided.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." She smirked to herself.

When she entered the waiting room, Snow sat next to Killian surrounded by pregnancy magazines. Killian held a pamphlet in his hand, eyes wide with horror.

"Uh, hi?" She raised her eyebrows and they both looked up at her voice.

"Oh good! You're here!" Her mother stood and embraced her. "Let's get you checked in."

"Wait, what are you letting him read?" She motioned to Killian, again engrossed in the text before him. She reached out and grabbed the pamphlet from his hand.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Killian reached for it again as Emma turned it over to read the cover, pulling away from his extended hand.

"'C-sections and You'?" Emma read the title aloud and looked up from the brochure to Killian's pale face. "Okay, no more literature for you today."

"If they're going to filet you to birth our child, I should know what to expect!" Killian protested, rising to his feet.

"I'm not opting for a cesarean, Killian. So unless something goes wrong, then you will have nothing to worry about." She reached up to stroke his cheek.

"What do you mean 'unless something goes wrong'? What could go wrong that would require them to cut you open?" There was more alarm in his eyes than before.

"Oh my God, Killian, can we just go check in?" She stormed off to the counter and gave her name.

"Jones?" A nurse behind the receptionist caught the name. "Oh, we're ready for you now." She smiled warmly and came around the counter to escort them back.

The three of them got settled into the room, her mother at her left and her husband at her right. She fidgeted on the bed nervously.

"This is so exciting. Aren't you excited, Emma?" Snow was practically vibrating with enthusiasm.

"Hey, gang. Congratulations." Doc came in the room with a jolly smile. Hugs and handshakes were exchanged. "Well, let's get a look at this little guy or gal." He pushed up his sleeves and put some gloves on.

"If you could lift your shirt above your stomach and scootch your waistband down to your hips." Doc picked up a tube of gel and squirted some liberally onto Emma's now exposed abdomen. Killian's face was confused and he reached and dipped his finger into the goo. He brought it up to his nose and sniffed.

"What is this...substance?" He asked, examining it between his fingers.

"It's going to allow me to see inside Emma's stomach with this." Doc held up the wand connected to the ultrasound monitor. He hit the power button and the screen popped on and he pressed the plastic against Emma's skin, her heart jumping into her throat. A hazy black and white picture came into view. She felt Killian's fingers thread through hers. She looked up at him and his eyes were glued to the monitor, his breath coming in quick, shallow draws.

It hit her. Killian Jones was afraid, too.

Even though he had told her as much before, she'd never expected to see such emotion on his face. It really hadn't clicked until that exact moment. She felt tears well up in her throat and one slipped from her eye as she turned back to the monitor, overwhelmed by the love she felt for the man at her side.

"Everything looks good...very good...wait...hang on..." Doc murmured and leaned in closer to the monitor. "Oh, my."

"What is it?" Snow asked, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma felt Killian's grip on her hand tighten.

"Well, it seems congratulations are in order two fold. It's twins." Doc turned back to them and smiled. Emma felt the color drain from her face. But before she could even think about running again, she felt Killian's hand slip away from hers and a loud thump came from behind her head.

"Hook! Oh my god!" Snow ran around the back of the bed as Emma struggled to sit up, wiping the mess off of her belly with a paper towel. Doc poked his head out the door.

"We need some smelling salts in here!" He called down the hallway and two nurses rushed in within a minute. Emma couldn't believe her eyes as she looked behind her. Killian was completely passed out on the floor. A nurse sank to the ground beside her unconscious husband and waved a small tube under his nose. He woke with a start.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" He looked around, startled.

"You fainted, Killian. You must have locked your knees." Snow offered and she and the nurses helped pull him to his feet.

"No, Captain Hook does not faint." He argued, embarrassed. "I must have simply lost my footing. Are you alright, luv?" He moved towards Emma, trying desperately to shift focus away from himself.

"Seriously?" She started laughing. Deep belly laughs. She rolled back onto the table and stared at the ceiling, laughing harder than she can remember laughing in a long time, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Everyone in the room stared at her in stunned silence, and that made her laugh even harder.

"What's wrong with her?" Killian asked, looking at Doc. Doc just shrugged and looked from her to him as she continued to bubble over with cathartic, healing laughter. Eventually, she began taking deep, gasping breaths, and wiped the tears from her face.

"Oh my God. Whew." She let out a few residual giggles and sat up slowly.

"I'm afraid to ask again, Emma, but I am concerned. Are you alright?" Killian asked cautiously.

She let out one last giggle. "You know, I'm actually good." She pulled Killian to her and gave him a swift kiss. "Are you ok?" She asked, laughter still dancing in her eyes.

"Aye, luv, I've survived a hell of a lot worse than this." He rubbed his head where he had landed on it.

"Well, now that we established everyone's okay," Doc cleared his throat, "here are some printouts for you." He handed over a few black and white squares and Emma gazed down at them resting in her hands, two black orbs with little white jellybeans in each center clearly present in each slide. Doc and the nurses stepped out of the room.

"Oh, Emma." Her mother's face was tear stained but the biggest smile was plastered to her face.

"Wait, so these small circles are the babes?" Killian leaned in and inspected the pictures in Emma's hands.

"No, you see those little white blobs?" Snow pointed them out on the pictures.

"Aye."

"That's them." Snow said.

Killian squinted and looked at the picture for a moment longer, taking the strip from Emma's hands.

"Well, luv, that doesn't look like any infant I've ever seen. More like some sort of ink splot."

Emma burst into tears.

"Hey, wait now, Emma, what's this?" Killian tucked Emma's hair behind her ears as she buried her face in her hands. "Emma, I didn't mean to upset you, I'll love our children no matter what they look like." Emma sobbed harder.

Snow reached across and swatted Killian on the arm a few times.

"Ow! I'm apologizing!"

"You're making it worse!" She hissed at him.

"No, stop, it's just..." Emma spoke up from between her fingers. "I just can't believe there's two."

"Oh, Emma." Snow wrapped her arms around her daughter and squeezed, Emma cried into her shoulder. Killian blew out a sigh.

"Wow, these hormones are a bitch, huh?" She chuckled and wiped her eyes, pulling away from her mother's arms.

A soft knock sounded on the door and one of the nurses came in with a stack of papers.

"Doc wants to see you back in a month for a checkup but in the meantime here is a prescription for some prenatal vitamins, oh, and some pregnancy literature."

Killian's face lit up.

"I'll just take those, thanks." Emma gave the nurse a tight smile and took the papers from her.

"Are you ready to head home, luv?" Killian asked gently. Emma nodded.

"I think that's a good idea." Snow chipped in. "I'll call your father and let him know." She kissed her daughter's cheek and pulled Killian into a swift hug.

"Oh, wait mom." Emma took the sonograms back from Killian and tore a copy off of the end and handed it to her. Snow began to tear again and pulled them both back into a hug.

"Thank you. Call me if you need anything." Snow headed out the door.

Killian helped Emma off of the table.

"Well, you certainly know how to keep a man on his toes, Swan." He grinned rougishly at his wife.

"Are you sure? Because from where I was sitting, you looked pretty swept off your feet." She smiled back.

"Ah, yes. I do apologize for the...theatrics, luv. I've no idea what came over me." He gave her an embarrassed look and opened the door for her.

"Well given my theatrics over the last few days, I think you can be forgiven." She smiled again and walked past him through the door.

Emma woke up too warm. It was still dark outside and she wondered vaguely what time it was. She tried to move and felt Killian's weight against her, his head resting on her ribs, his hand on her lower stomach.

"...and I promise you, wee ones, I will do the very best to make your lives as full and happy as possible." Killian spoke softly, almost a whisper and Emma froze, paralyzed listening to him speak to their children growing in her womb. "But I can tell you, you are the luckiest babes in existence because you have the very best mummy there is in all the realms. I love her very much, and you will too. And I love you both already."

Emma felt tears flow down both cheeks as he spoke to her stomach. She tried to stay as still as possible, not wanting to alert him that she was awake, afraid of losing this moment.

"I tell your mother often that I will never stop fighting for us. That includes you now. You, your brother, and your infinitely amazing mother. Gods, I don't deserve any of you, but I swear to you, I will spend your entire lives proving to you that I can keep you safe and sound."He raises his head slowly, believing Emma still to be asleep, and sweeps his hand over her skin, caressing her lower abdomen. Emma continued to watch him and suddenly felt like an intruder in a very intimate moment as he bent his head to kiss the spot his hand had just been resting in.

He sat back up and looked up to Emma's face and realized he'd been caught.

"Hello, luv."

"Hi." Her voice cracked from her silent crying.

"Did I wake you?"

"I don't mind."

"I just thought I would have a chat with, ah, well, with our children."

"You don't have to explain, Killian."

"I know, luv." He nestled in beside her. "I am an open book to you."

"Didn't you say that about me on the beanstalk when we first met?" Emma smiled at the memory.

"Indeed I did. And I could not have been more wrong." He grinned teasingly. "You are the most infuriatingly complicated woman I have ever known."

"Oh, I'm complicated?"

"Infuriatingly so."

"You are the complicated one."

"How do you mean? I believe I made my intentions towards you unquestionably clear from the start." He slipped his arm over her and pulled her tight against him, his grin widening.

"Yes, but your intentions about everything else weren't as crystal." She nudged his nose with hers.

"Good thing you have that superpower of yours to keep me on the straight and narrow, then."

"There is nothing straight and narrow about you, Captain Dashing." She bit back a smile.

"Oh, there's that alias again, luv." His lips descended on hers and they were lost to the night together.

Emma woke to the smell of bacon. This was the first morning in at least 2 weeks she could remember feeling hungry. She left her bed, Killian already gone as per usual, and got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a tank top. The jeans fit her tighter than usual already. She frowned and made a mental note to go shopping.

Emma headed down the stairs and heard conversation coming from her kitchen.

"I brought about six more like this, but I thought this one was the most informative." She heard her mother's voice. Emma walked in to her kitchen and saw a tower of books blocking her view, all of them on pregnancy and child rearing.

"Bloody hell, I couldn't read all this in four lifetimes."

"Well, looks like we better work together then." Emma spoke up.

"Ah, my beautiful bride has awoken." Killian shot her a dazzling smile, peeking around the book tower. "I was just about to bring you breakfast, but it appears you've beaten me to the punch again."

"I just dropped off Neal at playgroup and thought I'd stop by with some reading material." Snow stepped around the counter and gave Emma a peck on the cheek.

"I can see that." Emma laughed. "Now, did someone say something about breakfast? I'm starved."

Killian's face lit up like Christmas. "Appetite returned, then, luv? I have just the thing." She sat herself at the bartop and Killian placed a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her. "And, a special surprise." He placed another plate next to hers with a veritable mountain of toast on it.

"You learned how to use the toaster. Did you toast the whole loaf?" She teased.

"Aye, I may have had something to prove, but I do believe I've mastered the machine now, thanks for the assistance mum." He smiled at Snow and she rolled her eyes in response. Snow grabbed two more plates from the cabinet, serving herself and Killian and they all sat down to eat together.

Emma tore into her pancakes as if she'd never tasted them before. Killian went to take his first bite but left it suspended in midair, watching Emma eat.

"What?" Emma asked, mouth full.

"I'm just glad to see you eating, luv, that's all." He smiled and popped a bite of pancake in his mouth.

"It's really good." She shrugged and continued to chew. "Plus I'm sure Regina's finished the locator spell by now, I'd like to get a jump start on Blackbeard."

"Ah, about that." Killian looked nervously at Snow White.

"...what?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Emma, your father, Killian, and I think it might be a better idea for you to do more behind the scenes work, given what happened last time." Snow fiddled with the napkin in her lap.

"What? No way. I'm not going to sit idly by while a pirate tries to kill my... well, pirate." Emma popped the last bit of her bacon into her mouth.

"Emma, we know he's bloodthirsty and unstable. I cannot risk your safety on this, not now that it's not just you." Killian reached over and touched her hand.

"So, I'll just be careful. Keep my distance."

"Swan, if he comes anywhere near you again, I'm nor sure how much restraint I'll be able to exercise." Killian shook his head. "Let's just sit this one out, alright?"

Emma chewed her lip, thinking.

"Okay." She finally replied, sounding almost disappointed. "I'll stay in the office."

"Emma, it's for your own safety," Snow insisted.

"Aye, and my peace of mind." Killian rose and pulled a cup from the cabinet, filling it with orange juice and placing it in front of Emma then retrieved the bottle of vitamins from the paper bag on the counter. Snow began clearing plates.

He tried to open it, placing the bottle in the crook of his elbow and twisting the top, a clicking sound emanating from the bottle, but the cap stayed firmly in place.

"What bloody sorcery is this?" Killian struggled with the bottle again, the pills rattling against the bottle as he fought to open it.

"It's called a child proof cap." Emma gently took the bottle from him and popped it open with ease.

"Child proof, eh?"

"And apparently pirate proof. Maybe I should get one made for your rum." She teased.

"Speaking of which..." Killian cocked an eyebrow.

"I hoped you'd forgotten that by now." She grinned and flicked her wrist, flask materializing in her palm.

He took it from her with a sly smile. "What's a pirate without his rum? Thank you, darling." He gave her a swift kiss on the forehead.

Emma popped a pill in her mouth and downed the rest of her orange juice.

"Ok, let's get going."

"Yeah, I've got to be in class in 20 minutes." Snow bid her farewells and headed out, Emma and Killian following behind her.

A heavy paper bag flopped in front of Emma, startling her from the book she was poring over.

"Thought you could use a break." Regina smiled at her.

"Oh, perfect, I'm starving." She delved into the bag and divvyed up its contents between herself and Regina who was now seated on the other side of the desk.

"What are you reading?" Regina pulled the book to her that sat in front of Emma and her head snapped up to meet Emma's eyes when she saw what was on the page. "Emma you're brilliant."

"I know." Emma shrugged and took a bite of her grilled cheese.

"Memory dust. You're going to use it one Blackbeard when you catch him?"

"That's the plan. That way, he'll never be a threat to my family or anyone else again." Emma sat forward. "Can you help me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Regina grinned.

"Then let's go."

"And here I thought being trapped behind a desk would weaken your tenacity, Ms. Swan. Color me impressed."

"There's one thing you don't mess with, and that's my family. And it's Mrs. Jones." She smiled at Regina.

"My apologies." She opened the door to the station and they made their way to Regina's vault.

"So what's first on the list?" Emma asked rubbing her hands together.

"I'll gather ingredients, you get equipment." Regina instructed. "I'll need that mortar and pestle and that vial."

Regina and Emma scurried around the room gathering items together and placed them in the table in the middle of the room. After a few hours, Regina sprinkled the resulting dust into a bottle.

"This ought to do it." She handed it to Emma proudly.

"Great, time to fill in the rest of the family." She felt her pockets and suddenly realized she had been without her phone the entire time they had been working. "I need to grab my phone from the car." She told Regina, heading up the stairs.

"Okay, I'll just be straightening up." She replied.

Emma jogged up to where the yellow bug was parked and spied her phone immediately through the window. She opened the door and picked it up.

 _27 missed calls._ _13 new voicemails._

She put the phone up to her ear and listened to the most recent.

"Swan, I'm not sure what's going on, but you have me extremely frightened. I sincerely hope you're not out bloody galavanting after Blackbeard. Call me when you get this. I love you." Killian's voice was tight in the message.

Dammit. She didn't mean to make him worry. She went to her contacts and pushed the call button under Killian's name and she suddenly felt fingers curl in her hair and pull tightly.

"Miss me, lass?" Blackbeard snarled in her ear.

" _Emma? EMMA?_ " Killian's voice called faintly from the other side of the phone in her hand. She dropped the phone to the ground and pulled the memory dust from her pocket and raised it above her head, her intent to smash it over Blackbeard's head but he seized her wrist with his other hand before she got the chance.

"And what's this?" Blackbeard chuckled pulling the vial from her grasp and removing the cork with his teeth. He held her at arms length by the hair and sniffed gently. "This was your plan? Memory dust?"

"It's still my plan." She shot back, glaring at him, struggling against his grip.

"Well my plan was to come and retrieve my cabin wench, but I think your plan has now become my new plan. With you out of the way, Hook will be much too preoccupied to keep me from his beloved vessel." Emma stilled against his hand.

"Killian will kill you." Emma growled.

"Aye, maybe, lass." He chuckled. "But he'll have to catch me first."

He tossed the dust from the vial directly into Emma's face. Her face went blank and Blackbeard released her as she fell to the ground.

" _Emma, bloody answer me!_ " Killian's voice called out from the phone on the ground next to her head and Blackbeard's boot crushing the phone was the last thing she saw before succumbing to blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina emerged from the depths of her vault to a stomach dropping view. Blackbeard stood over Emma's limp form on the ground next to her little yellow car.

Rage filled her and she formed a fireball in her palm.

"Hey, Bozo the Pirate." Blackbeard spun around at the sound of Regina's voice. "Why don't you try a Queen on for size?" She threw the fireball at him and hit him square in the gut, flinging the pirate to the ground. She stormed over to him and put her boot in his throat before waving her hand, rendering him unconscious.

Rushing over to Emma, she pulled out her phone and dialed David.

"Regina! Have you seen Emma? Is she with you?" He answered frantically.

"She's here with me, get to my vault now. There's a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Blackbeard got to her. She's unconscious, but I don't see any wounds."

"Blackbeard?! Where is he now?"

"I scorched him into submission. He's here with us now."

"We're on our way."

They hung up and Regina rolled Emma over onto her back.

"Come on, Emma. Time to get up." She grunted and pushed her upright against the wheelwell.

Emma's eyes fluttered open just as David's truck came roaring up, skittering rocks everywhere.

"EMMA!" Killian exploded from the vehicle and came running up on Regina and Emma., David following closely behind.

Emma looked around, confused.

"Where am I?" She asked softly.

"Emma, you're at my vault." Regina stood and moved out of Killian's way as he swept her up. Emma looked down at him, visibly upset.

"Are you alright, Emma?" Killian smoothed the hair from her face.

"Are you talking to me? Who's Emma?" Emma's eyes were wide with bewilderment.

"What the devil do you mean?" Killian stood her up tenderly and she pushed him away cautiously.

"I mean, who the hell are you, and why do you keep calling me that?" She backed into her car.

"Because that's your bloody name!" He looked panicked back at Regina who was now picking up the discarded vial from the ground. "What happened to her?!"

"Oh no." Regina said softly.

"What is that?" David asked.

"Emma and I, we were working on something to use against Blackbeard, you know to neutralize the threat. But it seems that the tables somehow became turned." Regina placed the bottle in David's hand. "Memory dust."

"Oh my god." David whispered.

"Are you saying her memories are gone? How far back?" Killian stepped towards Regina.

"It's...all of them. They're all gone. I'm so sorry." Regina said lowly.

Killian stepped back as if someone had punched him in the gut. "All of them?" He gasped.

David stepped forward. "Is there an antidote?"

"Aye, I know of one." Killian stormed away from them and grabbed Emma to him.

"Wait, what-" Emma protested and Killian crushed his lips to hers, pouring every ounce of love he felt for her into the kiss. Emma brought a swift knee to his groin and Killian fell away groaning, flashbacks of New York flitting through his mind.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Emma shouted. "Listen, I don't know who you people are, or what's going on here, but I think I need to leave." She started to scoot around the car, looking for an exit.

"No, Emma, wait-" David stepped forward.

"Stop calling me that."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, but you're very sick. I think we should get you to a hospital." He continued to step towards her delicately.

"I'm not going anywhere, with any of you." Emma continued to move away.

"Oh for the love of...David, catch." Regina waved her hand and Emma dropped unconscious forward into her father's arms. "Well, Swan, even when you can't remember who you are, you still find a way to be a thorn in my side."

"What did you do?" Killian stood up and rushed towards Regina.

"Relax, she's fine. And now we can get her somewhere we can keep an eye on her until we can get a memory potion made." Regina replied dismissively.

"Uh, guys, a little help?" David called. Together, David, Killian, and Regina loaded Emma's sleeping weight into the back of the bug.

"Now, where's Blackbeard?" David turned back to Regina.

"Right over...there..." She motioned to an empty space on the ground where Blackbeard had laid moments ago.

"Where the bloody hell is he?" Killian fumed.

"You didn't tie him up?!" David looked unbelievingly back to Regina.

"Well I was a little preoccupied making sure Emma was okay." Regina crossed her arms and the two men looked sufficiently contrite.

"We'll just have to resume the search in the morning." David sighed.

"Let's get Emma to the hospital." Regina walked towards the driver's seat of the yellow bug and Killian climbed in the passenger side.

Emma's head felt fuzzy and the lights felt too bright as she blinked her eyes open. She looked around the hospital room.

"What the hell?" She murmured. She examined her hands and realized she was in a hospital gown. She tried to remember something, anything beyond the trio of terror that she had encountered last and found she couldn't. She examined the band on her wrist.

'Emma Jones' it read.

She scoffed at that name again. She continued to look around the room and her eyes fell on the man asleep in the chair in the corner of the room, the one that kissed her. He was incredibly handsome. She found herself watching his chest rise and fall, his perfect lips parted in his sleep. His shaggy black hair fell into his eyes ringed with kohl. The scruff on his chin made her reach up and touch her face where it had rubbed against her as he kissed her. Kissing him felt so right, but so wrong at the same time. She shook the feeling out of her head. She continued to examine him and her eyes fell on his left hand, well, where his left hand should have been. A hook sat in its place and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she studied it.

The hook moved slightly and her eyes shot upward to Killian's now open sapphire eyes.

"Good morning, luv." He smiled softly.

"I'm not your 'luv', pal," Her words were like a knife in his heart. "And what are you doing here? Come to assault me again?"

"Ah, no, lu-, lass. Just came to see if your condition had improved. See if there is any way that I'm able to offer any assistance. And also to offer my sincerest of apologies for the, ah, unwanted advances before I head out to the Jolly Roger."

"Jolly...Roger?" Emma blinked at him.

"Ah, yes," Killian cleared his throat uncomfortably. "She's my ship."

"What are you, some kind of pirate?" She scoffed.

"What?" Killian didn't know how to respond.

"Well, the clothes, the way you talk, you have a ship, the...hook..." She tapered off at the end, feeling embarrassed for some reason.

"Ah, something like that." He chuckled. Damn, she was perceptive.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Oh, that. Just a mishap with a crocodile, a very long time ago." He moved closer to her bed and she leaned away from him. This was killing him. "Well, I'm glad you're faring better. I should be on my way." He gave a sort of half wave and went to leave

"Wait." Emma's voice stopped him dead in his tracks and he turned around, eyes full of hope. Emma held out a hand to him to shake. His heart sank as he took it in his and shook it lightly.

"Thanks for coming."

"Of course." He gave a slight laugh and flashed a sad smile at her, then exited the room.

Snow and Charming sat in the waiting room outside Emma's room, their son sleeping in a stroller beside them, and jumped up when they saw Killian exit.

"How is she? Is she awake?" Snow asked, concern flooding her face.

Killian could only nod.

"Are you alright, Killian?" David asked gently.

"I'm fantastic, mate." His eyes radiated pain back at his in-laws. "I've woken up every day for the past two weeks without my wife and this bloody Blackbeard issue is no closer to being resolved. The woman I love, the woman carrying my children, is sitting in the next room and not only do I not know how to talk to her, she bid me farewell with a bloody handshake!"

"Okay, okay." Snow pulled Killian into a hug. Feeling comforted by anyone but Emma was strange to him. "We'll figure this out, okay? Regina is down at Gold's shop, why don't we head down there?" She pulled back and looked at Killian's face.

He nodded again. "Aye. I need my wife back."

"Well, these things take time, dearie." Gold looked annoyed at Regina as the Charmings and Killian entered the shop, the little bell ringing to announce their entrance.

"Time is not a luxury we have here, Gold." Regina insisted.

"Well this is encouraging." Killian muttered testily.

"Listen, I'm not sure what more you want me to do. I agreed to help, with no benefit to myself, I might add, I can't make anything move faster than it already is." Rumplestilskin held an empty hand out, gesturing towards the door.

Regina and the Charmings headed out of it.

"You call us if there's any news." Killian pointed at the Crocodile. There would never be a time when he completely trusted Gold.

Gold nodded and extended his hand again to usher Killian out.

Killian headed straight for the harbor. The dwarfs were sitting in various positions on the deck of the Jolly Roger and Killian bit the inside of his cheek, uncomfortable with having this many people onboard his ship, especially when he wasn't present. Leroy got up and headed towards Killian as he stepped on board.

"Hey, Cap." Leroy greeted him. "Still all clear. Ain't nothin' getting past me and the boys."

"Aye, I'm sure. I just like to check on her myself." He walked around the deck, pulling on the riggings and making sure everything on deck was where it should be.

"Keep up the good work, lads." Killian waved to the dwarfs and headed out to go see Emma again.

She was asleep when he arrived so he waited outside. He didn't want to startle her again. As he waited, Whale came walking up the hall.

"Oh, hey, Hook. Back to see the missus?" He greeted him.

"In a manner of speaking. How is she?" Killian gritted his teeth.

"Well, I haven't been blasted into a wall yet, so I'd say pretty good." Whale quipped. Killian glared at him. "Okay, I'm sorry. In all seriousness, she's about the same. I don't know if she'll get any better until she gets that antidote."

At that moment, the call light above Emma's room went off.

"Shall we?" Whale gestured and they both entered Emma's room.

"I just wanted to see if I could get some...water." Her eyes locked with Killian's.

"I'll get your water, Emma. Be right back." Whale picked up the water pitcher and exited the room.

"You're back." She said, quietly appraising him.

"Aye, I feel slightly responsible for you. And I thought you might like the company." He smiled meekly at her.

"I'm not sure what kind of company I'll be. Not in a really chatty mood." She picked at the blankets in front of her.

"That's alright, luv. You know, most people would take silence as off-putting, but I love a challenge." He smiled at the reference, secretly reveling in the fact that for once he could make a reference that she didn't know rather than the other way around.

A strange look crossed her face and Killian sat forward.

"Are you, alright?"

"Yeah...I just had the funniest feeling that we've had this conversation before." She shook her head.

Killian's heart jumped into his throat and hope washed over him.

Killian's phone began to ring.

"Excuse me, luv."

"Still not your 'luv'." She said back.

"Apologies, milady." He bowed out of the room and answered his phone.

"Hey, Pops." Henry's voice was on the other line.

"Hey, there, Henry."

"How's my mom?"

"She's about the same, mate." Killian sighed.

"Yeah, I figured. Hey do you think you could take me sailing? I'd like to get my mind off this."

"You know what, mate, that sounds fantastic. I'll just say goodbye to your mother and I'll meet you at the docks."

"Okay, see you later."

Killian stepped back inside the room and Emma was changing channels on the television and turned her head towards Killian when he came in the the room.

"Everything go okay with your call?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Aye, I just wanted to come bid you farewell for now. I'll be back to check on you again after awhile." Killian said nervously, thrumming his thumb along his fingertips, itching to touch her.

"Oh, okay. Something come up?"

"Aye, my, ah, my son just asked to go sailing, so I'm going to go do that." He fidgeted.

"Aw, well that's nice. Have a good time with your boy." Emma turned back to the TV. The look of apathy on her face was heartbreaking. Killian was half tempted to try and kiss her again, to wake her up, but if she couldn't remember that she loved him, a kiss would never work. It's why the first kiss didn't.

"Aye. I'll see you soon."

On the way out of the hospital, Killian's phone rang again and he stopped to answer it.

"It's Gold."

Killian froze.

"I've just been robbed by those pirates you've been after."

"What did they take?"

"Only one thing, I'm afraid. The antidote."

Killian felt a rage sweep through him.

"Well then you'll just have to make another." He clenched his teeth.

"That's the thing, dearie." Killian's heartbeat sounded in his ears, mixing with Rumplestilskin's words. "That used the last of my stores. I can try to replenish, but it may take weeks, months, if I can get it all again at all."

Anguish clawed at Killian's throat as his hope retreated.

"Well, keep bloody trying!" He snapped into his phone.

"I never intended to quit, dearie."

And the call ended abruptly.

Killian rubbed his hand over his face. Everything was going to be fine, and they would find another way if necessary. There was always a third option. She was in there somewhere, just waiting to be pulled out.

He couldn't let Henry know that anything was the matter so he headed out to the docks to meet him still, calling Snow and David on the way to give them the news.

"Why can't we just take the Jolly Roger? It's not like Blackbeard would attack in the middle of the harbor." Henry handed Killian a handful of rope as they prepared to sail out on a small sailboat that Killian had rented.

"Firstly, my boy, never question your Captain. A good first mate knows how to take orders. Secondly, the Jolly Roger is quite occupied at the moment and quite large for just a brief trip. Thirdly, it is exactly like a pirate to attack a ship at sea. Don't underestimate Blackbeard's gumption." Killian finished binding the riggings and they cast off.

Killian felt so at peace on the water, even if it wasn't on the Jolly Roger. Henry was a fast learner and sat near the helm, practicing knots. All that was missing was Emma.

"Are you ready to really sail, lad?" Henry's face perked up at the suggestion.

"Yeah!"

"Come give me a hand, then. We're going to unfurl and go with the wind. Do exactly as I say." Killian instructed as Henry raced to his side. They worked on unravelling the sail.

"Okay, go and pull that rope off, lad. The one in the middle of the other two on the left." Henry walked over to four hooks that had rope bound around them. He pulled the one on the far left.

"No, Henry, not that one!" Killian called out. His warning came too late. A boom swung free from the last and hit Henry square in the back, knocking him overboard.

"HENRY!" Killian secured the line and dropped anchor. His heart stopped as he hopped up on the side of the boat. Henry's body floated face down in the water, orange life vest keeping him afloat.

Grabbing a life preserver, Killian jumped overboard. He swam as quickly as possible to Henry's body and secured him in the preserver, then swam back to the boat. He started to climb the ladder, then reached down and slung Henry's weight over his shoulder, pulling them both back on board.

Killian ripped the boy's vest off with his hook. Henry's face was white and his lips had begun to turn blue.

"Come on, Henry. Come on!" Killian thumped Henry's chest with his good hand. Nothing. He did it again, a little harder. Henry began to cough and sputter, seawater pouring from his mouth. "There's a good lad." He rolled Henry on his side and continued to pat him firmly on the back. His eyes were still closed and his breath came in shallow, raspy draws.

Killian ran to the anchor and began to wind it up. When it was fully raised, he began to cut back to shore, pulling his phone from his jacket pocket that was slung over the back of the captain's chair. He dialed the emergency contact in his phone and explained what had happened.

By the time he docked, an ambulance was already waiting. They loaded Henry and Killian up and screamed ahead to the hospital.

David and Snow sat visiting with Emma.

"I don't know, maybe I could take up painting or something. It's hard to get to know yourself when you and everyone around you knows nothing about you." Emma sighed.

"Oh, well, you know, sometimes knowing can be harder." Snow said and placed her hand over Emma's, squeezing lightly before releasing her. "But painting sounds fun. I know a cute little shop just up the way that sells supplies and-"

"David, Sn- uh, Mary Margaret." Dr. Whale burst into the room. "You have to come with me. Something happened to Henry. Killian is with him now." Snow and David exchanged a look and looked at their oblivious daughter, although a hint of concern shined back at them from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, we have to go." David said and they both ran out the door with Whale.

Emma felt something resonate in her and for reasons she wasn't sure of, she got up and followed them.

She headed into the emergency department and found Regina, Killian, Mary Maragaret standing outside a room with glass walls, clinging to one another, watching the the horror within the room unfold. Emma slowly crept up behind them, undetected, and looked inside.

A boy lay on a stretcher, tubes and lines covering every inch of him. Doctors and nurses were moving through the orchestrated chaos, desperately trying to resuscitate him.

The heart monitor let out a long tone, indicating their efforts had failed. Snow, David, Regina, and Killian collapsed in unison, all of them still linked together.

Emma felt her feet start to pad forward of their own volition.

Snow shifted and wrapped her arms around Killian, now facing the other way. Emma came into view, moving silently towards the room.

"Emma?"

Emma felt like she was walking through a dream. She vaguely heard someone call out to her, the voice echoing in the back of her consciousness. She ignored it, eyes fixated on the vision before her. The room changed in front of her eyes. The boy laying on the stretcher was younger somehow. Everything looked hazy. Each step she took, She felt something nagging at her heart. Love? For the boy? Someone took hold of her arm but she moved away from it, continuing forward into the room. Everything around her seemed to stand still as she moved toward the bed, the solid machine tone growing louder with every pace she made.

She approached the bed and smoothed the hair out of the boy's face. An inexplicable tidal wave of love washed over her and she found herself leaning down.

"I love you, Henry." Her voice sounded like a reverberation. Her lips brushed against his forehead and a shock of light jolted her back and swept away from them as far as it could reach.

Henry's breath exploded from his body and his heart monitor beeped out rhythm again.

"I love you, too, mom." Henry blinked his eyes a few times and stared at her.

Emma stood in stunned silence. Killian, Regina, Snow, and David rushed into the room. Regina seized Henry in her arms and sobbed.

Emma shook her head as Killian approached her.

"...Emma?" He reached for her softly.

Her pale face turned to meet his.

"Killian." She breathed his name. "I remember. Everything."

Killian choked back a sob with a quick laugh and suddenly she was in his arms, his lips crashing into hers. Images of every moment they had shared dashed through her mind as she kissed him back.

"Wait..." She pulled away between kisses. "Henry. What happened?!" She pushed away from Killian gently and rushed to her son's side.

"I'm okay, mom." Emma grabbed Henry's hand as he smiled up at her. She laughed through her tears.

Their happiness was short lived.

Commotion came from behind them as people flooded through the doors to the ER, fleeing from something. Killian and Emma, her parents and Regina ran towards the door, shuffling through people moving the opposite way.

Exiting the hospital, an ominous sight greeted them.

Blackbeard stood before them with easily another 20 pirates.

"Hook! How are ya, mate?" Blackbeard chuckled. "And the little woman. Feeling a little fuzzy, darling?"

"I'm feeling much better than you're about to." Emma charged magic into her hands.

"Easy, there, firecracker. I've come for a parley." Blackbeard looked at them smugly.

"I believe we've done enough 'parley', mate." Killian said darkly. "Give me one good reason I should not cut you down where you stand?"

"Other than the fact that you're vastly outnumbered, mate?"

"I like my odds."

"You never were one for knowing when to give up, were ya lad?" Blackbeard wagged his finger at Hook and began to walk in front of his men. "I know that pirate's code is still embedded in you somewhere. And you're going to want to hear what I have to say."

"Speak quickly." Killian clenched his jaw.

"Are we really entertaining this?" Regina asked, disbelievingly, fireball crackling in her hand.

"Aye, lass, and I'll tell you why," Blackbeard made a grand sweeping gesture. "Have you ever asked yourselves why, after all this time, that now seems to be the time I've chosen to collect the Jolly Roger? No? The Jolly Roger, you see, she's a special vessel. Made of enchanted wood. She's trekked through realms countless times. She's outrun curses, even. You see where I'm going with this."

"Are you saying there's a curse coming?" Snow stepped forward.

"Oh, no lass. Something, far, far worse. You see when you lot defeated the Black Fairy, her dark deeds were undone, but the darkness did not simply evaporate." He waved his hand dramatically. "It retreated, certainly and latched onto another dark soul. A bloke you may remember from Neverland."

"Pan is dead." David spoke up.

"Aye, but his shadow lives. And he's coming. So you can either join with us, or perish."


	7. Chapter 7

Blackbeard had provided some valuable information about Pan's Shadow and what they were actually up against in the last four months. At least the Enchanted Forest and Neverland were encompassed in eternal night and the magic from each land was being absorbed into the Shadow. It grew more monstrous with every land it took. Children were disappearing, being taken by the Shadow to create a legion of Lost Boys. Blackbeard had wanted the Jolly Roger because as far as he knew, that was the only vessel that had ever contained the Shadow, which provided it's only chance at being defeated. He had intended to trap it in the sail again.

"How many realms are going to go dark before this thing actually hits?" Emma asked, licking ice cream off her spoon.

"I'm not sure, luv." Killian rubbed his hand over his face. "All I know is this land is it's ultimate goal. Conquering a land without magic makes anything possible."

"It's been months. It's almost like it's...waiting for something." Emma stared off into the distance.

"Whenever it decides to make an appearance, believe me, luv, we'll be ready." Killian stood from assembling the crib in front of him to take Emma's empty bowl from her.

"It's okay, I can get it." Emma struggled to her feet from the rocking chair she sat in. Killian took her arm to assist. The nursery they sat in was nearly ready.

Killian's eyes skimmed over his wife before he released her. She had never looked so radiant.

"What?" Emma looked up at him and gave a cautious smile.

Killian didn't respond but pulled her to him and kissed her gently, moving down to caress the swell of her stomach.

"Hmm." She sighed contentedly.

"Happy, darling?"

"More than I should be." She whispered.

"Quiet moments, Swan. Remember that." He brushed his nose against hers.

"We better get them in while we can." She smiled and placed her hand over where his still rest on her womb.

"Aye." He agreed, giving her a smirk and pecked her lips again, moving away to sit in front of the partially assembled piece of furniture.

Emma travelled down the stairs and washed her bowl out in the kitchen sink. As she dried her hands her phone began to ring. She picked it up and answered.

"Hey Mom...yeah, we're at home...Yes, it's ok if you stop by." She laughed. "Okay, see you soon." She hung up and put the phone down on the table.

"Ah, Swan?" Killian's voice came from behind her. She turned around and her eyes nearly popped from her head. Killian was absolutely covered in blood.

"What the hell?!" Emma rushed over to him, dishrag still in hand and pushed it into his hand, the source of the bleeding.

"Just an accident. Hook slipped putting a board into place." He winced as she wiped his hand off, revealing a rather large puncture wound.

"What am I going to do with you?" She muttered, waving her hand over the wound, light pouring from her palm. The wound sealed immediately.

"Well, I could think of quite a few things to do with me, but now I think I should go clean the mess I left." He grinned and trotted back upstairs.

A couple of minutes later, a knock came at the door.

"Emma? Can I come in?" Snow cracked the door and called in. Emma shook her head and smiled.

"Come in, Mom." Emma called back from the kitchen, washing the remnants of the blood from her hands.

"Emma! What happened?" Snow rushed over to the bloody dishrag next to her and grabbed Emma by the shoulders, looking her over.

"I'm not hurt, Mom. Killian decided to pierce himself with his hook setting up the crib."

"I didn't decide anything. This thing has a bloody mind of its own sometimes." Killian came back downstairs and greeted his mother-in-law with a kiss on the cheek. "Besides, Emma's done a fine job mending me already. See?" He turned his unmarred hand over in front of her. "Ship shape."

Snow sighed. "Well, I suppose that's good."

"So, what's up?" Emma asked as Killian slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh! Right. Just a minute." Snow smiled brightly and dashed away to the table where she had set some papers. "What do you think of these?"

Emma took the pastel colored papers from her mother and flipped through them. Little ducks and teddy bears and sailboats adorned page after page.

"What are they?" Emma asked.

"Baby shower invitations!" Snow was nearly bursting with excitement. "Of course we will wait until you find out what you're having to finalize anything. So?" Snow looked up cheerily.

"Uh..." Emma looked up at Killian and he cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" Snow's smile faltered slightly.

"We're not...going to find out genders until they're born. We want it to be a surprise." Emma smiled sheepishly at her mother and handed the pages back.

"Oh, well, that's not a problem. Some of these are gender neutral." Snow shuffled through the pages, her smile returning full strength. "And you have plenty of time to change your minds if you really want to know." She shuffled through her purse and pulled a pendant from its depths.

"What is that?" Killian leaned closer to examine it.

"This was your grandmother's, your father's mother, Ruth." Snow said softly to Emma. "If you hold it over your palm, it will tell you the sex of the babies. North to south means boy, east to west, girl. You don't have to make up your minds right now. But it's here, if you change your mind." She placed it in Emma's hand.

"Thanks, Mom. I think we're still going to wait, at least for awhile."

"Aye, besides, I already know." Killian grinned mischeviously. "And it's a secret." He kissed Emma on the cheek.

That night, Emma jerked awake suddenly, feeling something almost jolting her. By the time she was awake enough to pay attention, the feeling had already subsided. She reached over for Killian and was met with a handful of empty mattress. She looked over to the bathroom door and saw light coming from the jamb.

She snuggled back into her pillows and closed her eyes to fall back asleep. Then she felt it again, like thumping in her midsection. She gasped and tears began to flow. The light in the bathroom went out and the door squeaked open slowly. Emma sniffed with her tears.

"Emma?" Killian turned on the bedside lamp and put a book down on the end table next to it. "Are you alright, luv?" He climbed into bed beside her and brushed her hair over her shoulder. She rolled over to face him, wearing a face splitting grin. Killian smiled back and cocked an eyebrow.

"They're kicking." She whispered, and laughed softly. Killian returned her smile with a much brighter one.

"You felt them?"

Emma nodded and moved his hand firmly against her stomach. They lay still together for a long while. The thumping returned and Killian's burning blue eyes shot up to Emma's.

"Did you feel it?" She asked, eyes sparkling like emeralds.

Killian nodded. "Aye. That was the most miraculous thing I've ever experienced."

"What were you doing up this late?" Emma asked as they waited for movement again.

"Just getting in a bit of light reading. Didn't want to wake you."

Emma peeked up over his shoulder at the book on the night stand.

'What to Expect When You're Expecting'.

"Light reading, huh. Just take it easy on the heavy stuff." She teased and snuggled into his shoulder, letting her eyes drift closed.

"Fatherhood is not for the faint of heart, that's for certain." He kissed the top of her head and they drifted back to sleep.

Blackbeard stalked around Regina's office, picking up things and examining them. Regina followed behind him, putting things back into place, annoyed.

"I'm still not clear how Pan's Shadow even survived being thrown in the fire." Regina put a glass figurine back into place on the mantle as Blackbeard walked to her desk and helped himself to an apple from the basket sitting in the center of it.

"You merely injured him. Loosened his grip enough to release his magic hold." Blackbeard sunk his teeth into the apple. "He retreated back to Neverland to regenerate."

Emma sat back into her chair. "We trapped it once, we can trap it again. And this time, we'll destroy it for good."

"D'ya really think the Shadow will be fool enough to let you best him twice? He's an evil almost as old as the Black Fairy herself." He crunched into the apple again.

"I didn't say it would be easy." She snapped back. "I'm just saying it can be done. And I think we've proved ourselves more capable than you at least."

"Snagged yourself a feisty one, did ya Hook?" Blackbeard chuckled, bits of apple flying from his mouth.

"Aye, you'd do well to remember that." Killian regarded the pirate darkly.

"I'm shaking in my wee boots." He bit the apple again and tossed it into the trash. Killian flinched to stand up in rage but Emma's hand clasped his and pressed against his lap, urging him silently to stay seated.

"If that's quite enough," Regina stepped between where Blackbeard leaned against her desk and Emma and Killian sat on the couch. "Can we get back to business then?"

"Aye." Killian stood, gritting his teeth and walked to the desk where Regina had the town map laid out.

"The Sorcerer's Mansion is here. The docks are here." He traced a line with his hook across the map. "Assuming that's where the Shadow will appear, it's a long shot to the Jolly Roger but it's definitely the best shot we have."

"We should go pick up Henry." Emma said, hoisting herself from the couch and walked to Killian's side.

"I'll be getting back to me crew, let the lads prepare." Blackbeard said and headed into the hallway, Killian and Emma following behind.

"I'll give you a call later." Regina called after them.

They reached the car and Killian patted his pockets.

"I forgot my talking phone in Regina's office. Back in a minute." He leaned in for a kiss.

"Still just called a phone." Emma smiled and kissed him back.

"Still a bloody ridiculous name." He grinned and jogged back inside.

She smirked and opened her car door.

"Aren't you adorable. So in love. And motherhood definitely becomes you, lass." Blackbeard approached the car.

"Can I help you with something?" Emma asked tightly.

"Well given your, ah, penchant for pirates, I'm sure, I'm sure you could help me with a great many things." He smiled at her and her stomach turned with disgust.

"Come closer and I'll help you right into a coma." Her mouth set in a line.

"Easy, lass, I'm here on a peaceful mission." Blackbeard leaned against the car. "Besides we're on the same side, now."

"Oh yeah, we're best pals. Don't confuse my position on you. Enemy of my enemy is all you are."

"I only wanted to ensure you are ready for what's coming."

"It's not me you should be worried about."

Blackbeard chuckled and shook his head, moving closer to her. "You truly haven't realized yet, have you?"

"Realized what?" Emma backed up warily.

"While you and I both know how truly ravishing you are, do you really think that's the real reason I came after you?" Blackbeard stepped closer still to her. Emma backed up into the hood of the car.

"What is it that you want from me, exactly?" Emma spoke lowly.

"You are the key, Savior. Only light can defeat the dark." Blackbeard took a step further in towards her, practically leaning against her. "It's only too bad you're with child. Hook will never let you fulfill your destiny with his brats baking in your womb." He reached out and toyed with one of Emma's blonde tendrils.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of, and Killian will always make the right decision when it comes to our family's safety." She responded fiercely.

"Aye, that he will. Or at least what he thinks is right. He will never let you put yourself in harm's way, darling. You should have just come with me quietly and the rest of your quaint little village would have stood a chance." Blackbeard suddenly jerked backwards and Killian's fist caught him directly across the jaw.

"Touch her again, mate, and I'll bury you." Killian was enraged.

Blackbeard smirked and wiped the blood from his lip. "Just having a friendly chat, mate. No harm meant."

"Keep your distance." Killian poked two fingers into Blackbeard's chest and made his way back to Emma.

Blackbeard laughed again and retreated without another word.

"Did he hurt you, luv?" Killian's eyes were filled with concern.

'Hook will never let you fulfill your destiny.' Blackbeard's words flitted through her mind.

"I could have handled it, Killian." She moved past him and out of his touch. Killian looked around, confused.

"I never meant to imply..."

"We're late for Henry." She cut him off and got in the car.

"Alright, then." He raised his eyebrows and got in the passenger seat, not sure of why she was upset with him.

They drove to Henry's school in silence.

Killian got out and let Henry into the backseat.

"Sorry we're late, kid. How was school?" Emma smiled at her son.

"Pretty good. I have a math test tomorrow that I need to study for." He settled in as Killian pushed the seat back and got back in.

"Well maybe I can help you with that while your mother rests, lad."

Emma scoffed. "I can help my son with his homework. I'm pregnant, not deathly ill."

"Swan, praytell, what exactly have I done to deserve your ire?" Killian looked quizically at her.

"Maybe if you wouldn't infantalize me all the time and remember that I'm the Savior and I can I take care of myself, you wouldn't suffer my 'ire.'" She spat and pulled out of the parking lot. Henry raised his eyebrows and looked at Killian, who looked flabbergasted at Emma.

"Emma." He started.

"Don't 'Emma' me, Killian."

"Emma, will you bloody stop acting like this?"

"No."

They pulled up outside the house and Emma yanked the keys from the ignition, storming off towards the door and Killian jumped out after her. Henry walked slowly up behind them.

"Swan, wait just a minute." He snagged her arm and turned her around. Her face was red with withheld tears. "You have not been yourself since Blackbeard accosted you. What the bloody hell did he say that has you so upset?" Killian reached up and stroked her cheek.

"Maybe it's not him, Hook, maybe it's you." She hissed. Blackbeard was right, and it killed her. She knew what she had to do to keep her family safe. To keep him safe.

Killian blinked at her as if she just slapped him.

"You haven't called me that in ages." He said softly.

"Yeah, well..." She struggled to find words and the dam finally broke. Angry, heartbroken tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Emma, please. You can tell me anything."

"Alright, fine, you want to know what's bothering me? I have to run off in a matter of, I don't know, days? Weeks? So I can be the Savior again. I'm the one. Light against dark, once again." Emma's hands balled tightly into fists.

"No." Killian's face went pale. "Emma, you can't put yourself in danger. There's always another way. You have our children to think about."

"I knew that's what you'd say. It's not like I have a choice, Killian. It's not like I ever have a choice!" She shouted at him and a sob caught in her chest.

"Emma, we will figure this out as we always do, together-"

"No. There's no figuring it out Killian. It's me. It was always me." She stepped backwards. "I don't think you should be here anymore." She whispered, crying softly.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed.

"What the devil do you mean, Swan? I'm your husband, you're carrying my children, you can't just bloody send me away!" Killian yelled back.

"Yes, I can. I can't have you holding me back, not when everyone I love depends on me." Emma answered angrily. Killian took a step forward and Emma stepped back again. "I mean it, Killian. I don't want you here. I don't want you with me."

"Well that's too damn bad, because I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are." Emma charged magic into her hand.

"Mom! What the hell are you doing! Stop!" Henry ran up on the porch.

"Henry, go inside."

"No! Stop this!" Henry stepped in front of Killian and Emma lowered her hand.

"Lad, do as your mother asks." Killian asked softly of Henry. "I'm going to leave."

Henry flipped around, astonished.

"What? No!" Henry grabbed Killian's arm.

"It's clear that your mother and I have some things to sort out. We'll discuss everything later. Go and get a jump on your homework." Killian gave him a weak smile. Henry grabbed Killian in a tight hug, which Killian returned just as tightly. He swallowed down the lump in his throat as he released him with another small smile. Henry glared at his mother and stomped off into the house.

"We have a future, Swan. Don't throw us away." Killian said slowly. "I love you."

"I don't have time for this, Killian." She swallowed her anguish and angrily brushed the tears off her face. "I have a job to do. You can come get your things this weekend."

"So that's it then, is it?" Killian's voice cracked with pain. "After all we've been through? After everything we've both sacrificed to be together? All the odds we've fought against?"

Emma nodded insistently, squeezing her eyes shut to block out new tears.

"... and the children?" He choked out.

"I'll take care of them." She whispered back.

Killian ran his hand through his hair and let out a shaky sob. Suddenly, he moved forward and seized her in his arms, pouring his love and pain into a burning kiss. She felt herself start to melt against him, kissing him back, and she tensed, pushing him firmly away.

"Please, just go." She ducked inside the door and closed it, the last image of Killian's grief-stricken face burning into the furthest reaches of her mind. She turned and leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. Heaving sobs flowed from her body as the reality of what she'd just done settled over her. Henry came slowly down the stairs and walked to where his mother sat crying into her hands. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I know why you did it." He said quietly.

Emma cried harder. They sat together for a moment and Henry helped his mother to her feet and walked her upstairs to her bed.

Killian tossed his head back, downing another glass of rum. He didn't even feel the burn in his chest anymore. He just felt...numb.

"Barkeep." He tapped the counter again and held up two fingers for another double.

"We'll be closing here soon." The bartender passed him another drink and he put a bill on the counter, nodding in acknowledgment.

He downed the drink and stood unsteadily, finding his way to the door and out into the street. He walked alone in the dark, stumbling occasionally, and suddenly found himself at the docks.

Killian smirked as he staggered to the ship and onto the deck. He opened the door to the captain's quarters and started rummaging through the chest inside, pulling free a large bottle of rum. He chuckled and pulled the cork free with his teeth, spitting it aside. Taking a long pull from the bottle, he made his way back on deck. He leaned over the side of the ship and thought seriously about jumping headlong into the harbor.

"Not today." He mumbled and walked away from the edge. He made his way around the deck and spied his cutlass leaning against the mast. He took another full swig from the bottle and clunked it onto the deck, almost losing his balance, then picked up the sword.

The sword made a swishing sound as he swung it in front of him. His anger bubbled to the surface and he crashed the sword against the mast of the ship. He continued to hack and slash until the cutlass became firmly lodged in the wood.

A siren sounded twice and flashing lights flooded over the ship as Killian struggled to pull the weapon free.

"Hold it right there!" David's voice called out, stepping on board, gun drawn. He lowered it at the sight of Killian struggling at the mast. "Hook?"

Killian swung around at his moniker and grinned.

"David! Mate! Come for a drink?" Killian careened to where he had set the bottle previously and waggled it at his father-in-law.

"What the hell are you doing out here? Are you...drunk?" David holstered his weapon and moved towards Killian.

"Pssh. I've had more rum than this and made off with half of Midas's kingdom, mate." He slurred and leaned on David's shoulder.

"Why aren't you at home? Emma is going to be worried sick." David pushed Killian upright.

"I seriously doubt that." He murmured darkly. "Your lovely daughter has banished me from our home for reasons unbeknownst to me." He swung his arms open and smirked.

"She kicked you out?" David was shocked.

"Aye, that she did. Rum?" He held out the bottle again.

"No, and I don't think you need anymore either." David made a move to take it from him but Killian moved back more quickly than David moved forward. He took a large swig from the bottle and sauntered away from David.

"You'll have to be quicker than that, mate." Killian waved his finger lazily in the air, bringing the bottle to his lips again. David managed to snatch it away before he could pour anymore down his throat.

"Touché." Killian laughed. "My rum back, if you please." He motioned for the bottle.

"No way. Come on, come home with me." David reached for Killian's arm.

"No offense, mate, but you're not really my type." Killian looked at him with a grin.

"Seriously, you need to sleep this off. You can do it in comfort on my couch."

"I'll tell you what I need is my wife to let me come home." Killian's face fell.

"I know. We can deal with this tomorrow. You're in no position to do anything tonight. Let's head in." David clapped a hand on his shoulder.

Killian nodded and walked with David to the cruiser.

Emma opened her swollen eyes as light poured through the window. She had slept hugging Killian's pillow to her. It was too early for her alarm but she had a pressing need for the bathroom so she got up and went. She dressed in leggings and a sweater and made her way down the stairs. Henry already sat at the counter finishing up his homework and eating a poptart. She kissed her son on the head and he looked up and smiled at her.

"Morning, mom. You okay?" He asked.

Emma nodded and gave an unconvincing smile, starting the coffee pot.

"You're a horrible liar, you know." Henry said pointedly and a horn honked outside.

"That's your ride, kid. Have a good day at school." She kissed his hair as he gathered up his papers.

"Bye." He smiled and headed out.

She filled her coffee cup and walked to the refrigerator. A loud knock sounded at the front door.

She sighed and out her cup down.

Pounding kept coming at the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Emma muttered and opened the door. Snow stopped herself mid-knock.

"Why is there a hungover pirate asleep on my couch?" Snow asked, bustling with concern and annoyance.

"Good morning, mom." Emma left the door open and walked back to the counter where she had abandoned her coffee mug. "Coffee?" She offered as Snow marched inside, shutting the door soundly behind her.

"Emma."

"What." She stirred sugar into her mug, avoiding eye contact.

"What do you mean, what?" Snow took the mug from her daughter's hands and set it on the counter. "Why is Killian not here?"

"Because. I don't want him here." Emma turned away from her mother and picked the mug back up, bringing it to her lips and taking a sip and walking to her table.

"Why? What happened?" Snow sat opposite Emma.

"I just had a realization and I knew I couldn't have him near me."

"What kind of realization causes you to send your true love away? Emma," Snow clasped one of Emma's hands. "whatever you're facing, Killian should be by your side."

"He can't be. It's for his own good." Emma replied softly.

"What is going on?" Snow insisted.

"I'm just protecting the people I love."

"By breaking his heart?" Snow looked earnestly at her.

"If that's what it takes. I can't be stopped from what I have to do, no matter what."

"What do you think you have to do?"

"I'm the Savior. I save people. It's what I do. Pan's Shadow is coming. I'm the only one that can stop it and I can't let Killian stop me." A tear slipped down Emma's cheek.

"Oh, Emma." Snow said softly and moved to sit next to her. "Love only makes us stronger. Killian only wants what's best for his family."

"No, he wants what he thinks is best. It's not the same." Emma stared ahead and absent-mindedly put her hand on her stomach.

"You have to face this sometime." Snow's hand covered her daughter's. "I have to go in to the school today. I just wanted to check on you." She squeezed her daughter's hand and stood. Emma nodded and sniffed.

"I'm fine." She said staunchly and bid her mother farewell.

Killian's head was pounding as he opened his eyes to the too bright and unfamiliar room. He groaned and sat up, the room swaying slightly.

"He lives." David said warmly from the kitchen table. Neal played happily with his cheerios in the high chair next to him.

"Aye, barely." Killian muttered.

"There's breakfast and coffee if you want."

Killian removed his flask from his pocket and raised it towards David in mock salutation. "All set, mate, thanks." He took a sip and made a face.

"Really." David said, standing and walking to him and taking the flask out of his hand.

"Bloody hell, mate. Give a man a break." Killian sighed.

"I'm confiscating this. Don't make me follow you around all day to sober you up."

"How like you Emma is." His gut panged as he said her name.

"Speaking of which." David sat down on the couch next to Killian.

"What's there to say?" Killian smirked. "She's left me."

"So you go get her back." David responded matter-of-factly.

"It's not that simple, mate." Killian grimaced.

"It is, though. You promised eternity to her, you can't give up on that because she's stubborn. She's throwing her walls back up. You broke them down before, you just have to do it again." David clapped his hand on Killian's shoulder.

"So I'm just supposed to be alright with her bloody sacrificing herself and possibly our children to save us from The Shadow, am I?" Killian ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"What are you talking about?" David looked at him as he stood up.

"Emma is convinced she has to fight The Shadow on her own because she's the Savior. Light against dark and all that." Killian stood as well, making his way to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"There's always another way, Emma knows that." David went back to the table and picked up his son from the high chair, setting him on the ground to toddle around.

"Aye, that's what I said. And here I am for it." Killian took a drink from his mug.

"She's not thinking clearly." David leaned against the island in the kitchen.

"I'm well aware."

"She can't do this."

"Aware of that as well, mate." Killian raised his eyebrows at him and walked around the counter. "You can't stop her once she's made her mind up to something, though."

"There's got to be something we can do."

"All I know is I'll never stop fighting for her, for us." Killian put his leather jacket on and downed the rest of his coffee.

"Where are you going?"

"Emma wants to fight darkness with light. I'm going to get me some ammunition." Killian said briskly, heading towards the door.

Today was the first day towards getting back home.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm doing everything I can to help, Killian. We will be there when Pan's Shadow comes and hopefully we will be enough, but we will need Emma. She's the strongest of us all." The Blue Fairy walked around the chapel lighting candles, Killian following.

"I need some information. I just need to make sure Emma stays safe." Killian picked up a candle and handed it to Blue.

"Emma is stronger than you know, Killian. You have to have faith in her." Blue looked deliberately at him, taking the candle.

"I have faith in her. It also wouldn't hurt to give her an advantage, luv." Killian looked back at her steadily. "Anything that could help, anything at all. Please."

Blue paused for a moment in thought. A look of inspiration crossed her face.

"Maybe if we could channel the light. You know, like a direct blast." Blue stalked off to the chapel library. She pulled a large book from the shelf and opened to a page with something familiar.

The Olympian Crystal.

"You bloody genius." Killian kissed Blue soundly on the cheek and ran out the door grinning.

The bell rang as Killian entered Gold's shop. Gold looked up from the catalog.

"Can I help you with something?" He watched the pirate as he stormed towards the crystal.

"Aye, Crocodile. I'm in need of something I know you have." Killian stopped on the other side of the counter.

"And what would that be?"

"The Olympian Crystal."

"Let's say I do have it. What would you offer me for it?" Gold smirked.

"How about I don't tell Belle that you're trying to extort me for it?" Killian clenched his jaw.

Gold scoffed. "Speaking frankly here, I am not running a charity. Payment is customary."

"What's your bloody price?" Killian snarled.

"I believe I can make use of your services." Gold moved to a cabinet behind another counter and removed an empty vial, presenting it to Killian. "When your children are born, I will require a hair from each of their heads. Bring them to me in this."

Killian regarded him skeptically. "For what purpose?"

"My reasons are my own. I promise you nor Emma and your children will come to any harm." He held out the vial further towards him. "Do we have a deal?"

Killian looked at the vial before him and grasped it hesitantly then withdrew it from the Crocodile's hand.

"Aye."

"Very well then." Gold waved his hand and the Crystal appeared on the counter before them. Killian pocketed the vial and picked up the Crystal, weighing it in his palm. He turned and stalked out the door, bell jingling after him.

"Lovely doing business with you, dearie." Gold murmured after he left.

The sounds of the twins heartbeats beat in opposite rhythm of one another. A week had passed and another ultrasound appointment had come.

"Do we want to know the sexes?" Doc asked, reviewing the monitor.

"No." Emma replied softly, staring at the ceiling.

"Well everything looks fantastic, Emma. Seven months along and they're both exactly where they should be. You can clean yourself up and I'll see you back in a month." Doc helped her to sitting. "Oh, and some more printouts." He handed them to her as she discarded the paper towel she cleaned her stomach with.

Tears brimmed at her eyes and she coughed them away. "Thanks. See you in a month."

She climbed in her little yellow bug and dropped the sonograms on the empty seat next to her. Her heart ached. This last week without Killian had been harder than she'd ever expected it to be.

She started up the car and pulled away and headed towards the docks. Since Killian was staying with her parents she couldn't go there, and she couldn't be at home right now. She parked the car and picked up the printouts from the seat and tore one off the end.

The Jolly Roger looked majestic against the harbor, light glinting off the glossy wood. She made her way on board and saw huge gashes in the mast. Wondering what had happened, she silently moved towards the captain's quarters. Holding the picture in her hand, she moved to slip it in the crack of the door when it suddenly opened and she was staring into Killian's shocked face.

"Hi." She whispered breathlessly.

"Hello, luv." Killian responded quietly.

The silence between them was heavy.

"I, uh, just wanted to bring you this." She extended the sonogram to him and he took it, not moving his eyes from hers.

"Thank you."

Silence rose up again.

"So, yeah, I'm just gonna go. Sorry." She turned and began to head off the ship.

"Now this looks somewhat like a baby." Killian spoke out stopping Emma in her path at the top of the ramp. She glanced over her shoulder and gave a small smile, nodding. Killian began to walk over to her. "Little noses and fingers. Amazing." He gestured over the picture with his hook and leaned on the ship rail beside her.

"Yeah, it's something." Emma responded, her breath coming shallowly being this near to him.

"How have you been?" Killian's eyes burned into hers.

"Fine." She swallowed a lump in her throat past her lie.

Killian smirked. "How could I expect any other answer?" He walked further into the deck looking at the picture in his hand.

"How are you?" She asked before she could stop herself. He turned and leaned against the damaged mast and shrugged.

"Death hurt less." He responded making Emma inhale sharply.

"I should go." Emma felt tears threaten at her voice.

"Emma, please." Killian was suddenly in front of her, pulling her into his arms. She stiffened. "Please let me come home. I need you." His thumb skimmed her cheek. Emma shook her head and pulled away from him, eyes wide with heartbreak and a tinge of fear.

"You can't do that to me. Looking at me like you do, telling me these things. I'm doing fine on my own, just as I always have, and you'll look back and thank me for this someday. What am I even doing here?" She shook her head again and headed down the gangway.

"Swan, wait." He followed her. She walked faster and approached the bug. Suddenly pain shot through her like a steel band wrapping around her stomach. She gasped and grabbed the roof of her car, dropping her keys and clutching her womb, almost sinking to her knees.

"EMMA!" Killian ran to her at full speed.

"Go back to your ship, Killian." She growled out through the pain.

"Like hell I will. What happened?" He placed his hand on her back. Emma straightened as the pain subsided and she tried to bend down and retrieve her keys, her protruding belly getting in the way. Killian bent and picked up the keys from where they lay just out of Emma's reach. Emma struggled to stand and held out her hand, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Give me my keys."

"No, I don't think I will."

"Killian, stop it. Give me my keys." She cried out and doubled over again as the pain tore through her abdomen again.

"Bloody hell, Emma, is it time? We need to get you to a hospital." Killian looked around, frustrated.

"I can get there myself if you just give me my damn keys." She braced herself against the door to the car.

"You can barely stand, how do you expect to drive?"

"Well you don't know how to drive at all, let alone drive a stick, so what do you expect to do?" She breathed hissing breaths through her clenched teeth.

"You can let me try, or I can help you birth our children in the middle of the docks. Your choice."

Emma furrowed her brow as the pain ebbed away again.

"Fine." She relented and walked to the passenger side and Killian got in the driver's seat.

The gears ground soundly as they squealed around the corner towards the hospital.

"The clutch, Killian, the clutch! Oh my God, you're going to kill us before we get there." Emma squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the door handle, her other hand firm against her stomach.

"I happen to have this under control, Swan." The car jerked as he hit the brake and the clutch too quickly. "Bloody machinery." He muttered and they finally turned into the hospital. Killian screeched the car to a halt and a valet ran to greet them. Emma flung the door open and turned to exit the car, groaning as the pain rolled away. She breathed heavily waiting for the next wave.

"We need help! She's in labor!" Killian darted around the car to Emma.

"You can go now." She said waveringly. Killian opened his mouth to reply and her eyes blinked open as another contraction hit her. She grabbed his shirt and cried out. "No, don't leave, Killian, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything, please don't leave me."

His heart dipped and waved between fear and joy.

"I never intended to, luv." He gave her a reassuring smile and two nurses appeared with a wheelchair.

"It's too soon, I can't do this, they're not ready!" Emma blurted out as they moved her into a wheelchair.

"It's alright, Emma. It's all going to be okay." Killian ran alongside the wheelchair as they headed inside.

"We were able to stop the labor, Emma, but you need to take it easy for the rest of the pregnancy. And we're going to keep you overnight for observation." Whale reviewed the chart in his hand.

"What? No, I can't do that." Emma sat up, exhausted.

"Swan, this is not a request. This our childrens' well being." Killian looked at her with a smoldering gaze.

"I've got too much going on to lay in bed." She argued quietly. "The Shadow is coming."

"Aye, and so will the babies be if you keep this up."

"We can discuss this in the morning. I'm tired."

Whale bowed out quietly.

"Get some sleep, luv." Killian walked to the door as well.

"Are you leaving?" Emma asked.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Well, I mean..." Emma faltered.

"I'm just going to call Regina and have her pick up Henry from school." He smiled an uncertain smile, making his exit.

Emma flopped back into her pillows. Her eyes and limbs felt heavy. Was it that easy to just let him back in? There was still no chance of him letting her fight the Shadow. She just felt so lost without him. She never depended on anyone before, never needed anyone. Everyone had always let her down. Except for Killian.

She looked sleepily towards the door as Killian came back in the room.

"Regina was happy to assist. And I called your parents." Killian informed her.

"Okay. Killian, I think we should talk." Emma said watching him walk into the room.

"I thought we were past it all." Killian replied nervously.

"I want you to come home. But you cannot stop what is bound to happen. I would never do anything to harm our children. I need your trust." Emma was insistent.

Killian's breath came in heavy draws.

"I've often found the course one takes to avoid fate is often the quickest way to it, luv. I know you have a destiny to fulfill, but I will be by your side always."

Emma moved to stand.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Killian stepped forward to stop her.

"I need the bathroom." She looked at him sleepily.

"Okay, let me help." He offered his hand and they walked to the bathroom together.

She opened the door slowly when she finished. Killian was waiting outside and she took his already extended hand but didn't move.

"Come on, luv. Back to bed." Killian pulled her hand gently but she only stepped closer to him and stopped. She looked up into his eyes and he smiled softly back at her. She reached up and touched the stubble on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"Bloody hell." He swore and pulled her against him as much as her heavy stomach would allow, his lips colliding with hers, taking the breath from her lungs. His hand reached the nape of her neck and the curved edge of his hook pressed into the small of her back as he pulled her closer still. Emma looped her arms around his neck, threading his messy hair through her fingers.

They broke away from each other, panting.

"I'm sorry." Killian said softly after a moment, pressing his forehead against hers. "I've missed you, Swan."

"I missed you, too." She laughed. He pressed his lips to hers again lightly. "I'm really tired." Emma sighed against his mouth.

"Come, let's get you back to bed." Killian walked her to the bed and then back to the window and pulled the curtains shut, blocking out the sunlight. She settled into her pillows and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly.

Killian kissed his sleeping wife's temple and left the room in search of coffee.

Snow, David, and Henry rushed in the waiting room as Killian exited.

"Killian! Is she okay?"Snow wrapped her son-in-law in a hug and made towards the door to Emma's room.

"Whoa, wait, she's fine, she's just sleeping." Killian flattened his hand on the door to stop her.

"What happened?" David stepped forward.

"Emma went into labor on the docks. They were able to stop it, but Whale wants her to take it easy."

"They might have to strap her to the bed, then." David replied, frustrated.

"Not to worry, mate. I'll be there to ensure she doesn't get into too much trouble." Killian grinned.

"Wait, she let you come back home?" Henry stepped forward with a cautious smile.

"Aye, my boy. I told you, we just had to sort some things out." He smiled at him.

Henry hugged him fiercely and Killian hugged him back tightly.

"Great, I can have my couch back." David joked.

"What he means is we are so happy you two worked it out." Snow interjected.

"Aye, me too." Killian sighed, releasing his stepson.

"Me three." Henry chipped in.

"So we're all happy." David chuckled. They made their way into the sitting area outside Emma's room.

"It's strange how things can go on so normally in the midst of everything going on." Snow sighed.

"Well, at this point, it's just a waiting game. There hasn't been anything new on the Shadow in awhile." David leaned forward on his knees.

"Actually, I have something." Killian spoke up and reached into the inner pocket of his leather jacket. He set the Olympian Crystal on the table.

"Where did you get that?" Snow excliamed and she and David both sat forward to the edge of their seats.

"Why do you even have it?" David picked it up and turned it over in his hand.

"I spoke to Blue and she pointed me towards it. It's meant to channel the light power into the Shadow. But until the day comes we need it, it's been occupying the empty pocket where my flask used to sit." Killian cocked an eyebrow towards David.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get it back to you as long as you can promise no more late night sparring sessions with your ship."

Killian smirked and nodded.

"This could actually work, and it would let Emma fight from a safer point. This is brilliant." Snow took the crystal from her husband's hand, examining it and then handing it back to Killian.

"I've been known to have my moments, luv." He smirked as he tucked the crystal back into his pocket.

The door to Emma's room slid open and Emma's tired face regarded all of them as they stood at the sight of her.

"Emma, are you alright, luv? You should be sleeping." Killian took her cautiously in his arms.

"I was sleeping, but then I woke up and you were gone." She said distractedly. "What's going on here?"

"We came to check on you." Snow interjected.

"I'm good, Mom. Hey, kid, how come you're not with Regina?" She reached for her son and pulled him into a hug.

"Wanted to come see you and Grandma and Grandpa offered to bring me." Henry shrugged.

"Okay, well I'm going back to bed. Continue on with this family meeting without me." Emma sighed and waddled back into the room.

"We'll get going so she can rest." David put an arm around Henry.

"You can call us anytime if you need anything." Snow kissed Killian's cheek and they all headed out the door.

Killian ducked inside Emma's room as she was still settling back into bed, putting pillows every which way around her. Killian walked to the reclining chair in the corner and sat in it.

Emma looked up at her husband after she got settled in. "Do you want to come sleep with me?" Emma patted the bed space behind her.

"And undo all your hard work?" Killian grinned.

"There's plenty of room." Emma smirked back.

"That's alright, luv. You sleep and I'll keep the watch. It's only late afternoon." He rose from the chair and walked over to the bed, kissing her on top of the head.

"Mm, okay." She relented and closed her eyes.

"Ah, home sweet home." Killian breathed deeply as they walked through the front door.

"Just as you left it." Emma replied.

"Aye, but I've a much greater appreciation for it now." Killian smiled down at her.

"Sorry." Emma looked sadly at him.

"It's in the past, luv." He shut the door behind them and turned, caressing her belly. "Lets keep our sights on the future." He bent down and gave her a soft kiss. Her hands reached up and grabbed the sides of his jacket and pulled him gently further into the kiss.

Suddenly the nature of the kiss changed and her hands moved up around his shoulders and his thumb skimmed the skin on her cheek. She nipped at his lower lip and he tried to pull her closer but her stomach was in the way.

"Wait...wait..." He pulled away gasping for breath. "I...can't do this." He chuckled.

"Wait, what? Why?" Emma pulled away, a disbelieving look on her face.

"Ah, well your close call yesterday... I'm just not sure..." Killian faltered.

"I already talked to Whale. I'm fine. Good to go." Emma leaned back in and ran kisses along his jawline, reaching down towards the waistband of his jeans. He captured her hand and laughed nervously again.

"Emma, I..." He couldn't seem to find the words.

"I see. That's fine." She backed off and dropped her head in her hands crying.

"Wait, Emma, what's this?" He pushed the hair away from her face.

She looked up at him with tearful green eyes. "I get it. I'm too fat to be attractive."

Killian's mouth dropped open. "Emma, my attraction to you is most definitely not the issue here, luv."

"Then what is it?" She snapped.

"It's just, ah, can't the twins...they can see now, and feel...and I don't want to traumatize them." Killian scratched his chin, embarrassed.

"Killian, people have sex while they're pregnant all the time." Emma said reassuringly. "There is no way they can see anything. It's fine." She looked up at him, amused.

"I'm not sure... I don't want to hurt them. Or you." Killian fidgeted.

Emma rolled her eyes. There was no convincing him now.

"Are you hungry?" She moved away from him and headed towards the kitchen.

"I think I might go have a shower." He said quietly and made his way upstairs. She smirked with her back turned to him, digging through the refrigerator, reveling in his discomfort.

'Serves him right.' She thought and pulled sandwich ingredients out, her smile widening as an idea came to her.

Killian came back downstairs a few minutes later and found Emma eating happily at the counter, a plate set aside for him as well. He sat next to her and dug into the food in front of him.

"I'm so glad you're home." She ran her hand over his forearm and let her fingertips linger on his skin for a moment. He froze at her touch. She stood and cleared her plate, flipping her long, golden hair over one of her shoulders, exposing skin where her tank top strap sat. He watched her washing the plate and chewed slowly.

"It's hot in here, don't you think?" She turned to the side and unbuttoned the top three buttons on the tank top, exposing her now more than ample cleavage.

Killian regarded her silently, her game becoming clear in his mind. She tossed her hair again and walked back to the counter across from him and bent over.

"Sandwich okay?" She asked innocently, twirling a tendril of hair around her finger.

"Mmhmm." He raised an eyebrow at her, swallowing the last bite of his food, and she sauntered around the counter. She drug her hand over his shoulders and he tensed at her touch, fighting the burning feeling growing inside him.

"All done?" She bent to retrieve his plate, her chest practically touching his cheek. His sharp intake of breath made her smile again. She sashayed away to the sink to wash his plate as well.

Killian sat back in his chair and thumbed his lip, watching Emma move. He teetered his hook on the counter surface in front of him.

"Want to watch a movie?" She turned and shot a smile over her shoulder as she shut the water off.

"A movie sounds great." He replied, clearing his throat.

She went into the living room and switched the TV on and sat down on one end of the couch. Killian sat on the other. Emma slipped her shoes off and extended them on to Killian's lap, wiggling her toes at him.

"Would you mind?" She asked, eyes burning into his.

"Not at all, luv." He pressed the pad of his thumb into her arch and she gasped softly, humming in satisfaction. Killian clenched his jaw at the sound and continued massaging.

Emma stopped pressing buttons on the remote and closed her eyes, moaning softly.

"I know what you're doing." He said, darkly.

"I'm enjoying a foot massage." Emma responded with a small smile, eyes still closed.

Killian put her feet on the couch away from him and stood. Her eyes popped open and he pulled her to her feet.

His hand threaded through her hair as his lips descended on hers. They made their way to the staircase, shedding clothes behind them.

They fell into their bedroom, hands and lips touching every piece of exposed flesh and Emma pushed him backwards on their bed, pulling his jeans from his body.

He sat up on his elbows as she stripped the leggings from her lower half. She looked back at him as she felt his smoldering gaze on her flesh.

"What?" She asked, afraid he'd changed his mind.

After a beat he shook his head. "You have never looked more beautiful, Swan."

She smiled and climbed onto the bed, kissing him again. His hand met her hip as she moved astride him, taking him into her fully with a moan. Killian's head fell back as she began to move.

She looked like a goddess to him, halo of golden hair sweeping around her face as they became swept up in rhythm.

Killian ground up against her and their pace increased.

"Ah, Emma." He growled out and she finally found her release, taking him with her.

She rolled off of him and to his side, propping her head up on one of her hands. Killian looked at her out of the side of his eye.

"You drive a man insane, Swan." He blew out a long breath.

"That was the point." She teased.

He rolled over and kissed her languidly.

"You want to go watch a movie now?" She asked softly.

"Aye, now that I'm not in danger of being seduced by a wanton minx, a movie sounds fantastic." Killian sat up and pulled his jeans on. Emma stood and dressed in a sundress, giggling.

They made their way downstairs and Emma made some popcorn, mixing milk duds in with them. Killian made his way around and sat in a corner of the couch and Emma came up and snuggled in beside him.

They flipped through Netflix before Emma settled on a cheesy romcom. They delved into the popcorn and reveled in their quiet moment.

Across the street, Blackbeard watched them from the shadows of another house through their bay window.

"Enjoy the time while it lasts." He grumbled.

"What now, Captain?" Another pirate asked him.

"The Swan girl has more invested in him than I realized. Next time, we'll just have to make sure he stays away for good. She's going to darken her heart to him one way or another. It's the only way she'll sacrifice herself."

"How do we do that?" The pirate next to him shifted uncomfortably.

"We'll just bring out the pirate in him."


	9. Chapter 9

Snow walked around the table in her kitchen as Emma took a sip of the hot chocolate topped with cinnamon in front of her. She sat down and continued to fill out invitations for the baby shower.

"We still need to pick out games." Snow said, eyes on the papers in front of her. "But I think everything else should be set. We'll have it at Granny's, and the invitations are almost finished."

"What sort of games do you play at these kinds of things?" Killian asked, looking over a completed invitation.

"You know, guess the baby food, guess the size of mom's belly, stuff like that." Snow responded.

"Sounds like bloody good time." Killian said sarcastically.

"Well, what if we spice it up?" Emma offered.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked hesitantly.

Emma reached into her pocket and retrieved the pendant Snow had given her.

"What about one of those gender reveal parties? Where the balloons pop out of the boxes?" She suggested and shrugged with a smile.

Snow clapped her hands excitedly. "Really?"

"Well, yeah, I'm okay with it, if Killian is." Emma looked at her husband.

"Whatever you want, Emma. Your heart's desire." Killian slipped an arm around her.

"Oh yay!" Snow stood excitedly. "How do we want to do this?"

"Well I was thinking you could handle that part. I'll let you use the pendant and we won't look, and then you can do the balloon thing or whatever. But you can't tell Killian or me or anyone. Not even Dad. It will be a surprise." Emma passed the pendant to her mother.

"It matters not, luv, I already told you. I know what we'll be having." Killian smirked.

"Okay, Killian, go in the other room. Emma, I'm going to blindfold you." Snow jumped up and rummaged through a drawer, retrieving a bandana.

"I'll go see if David needs any help in the yard." Killian gave Emma a soft kiss on the head and walked out the front door and off the porch, completely out of sight. Snow tied the bandana tightly around Emma's eyes.

"Here goes." Snow sighed and Emma heard the jangling of the chain as Snow dangled it in front of her. The jangling sound grew rhythmic and Emma knew it was swinging. The noise slowed to a stop and then resumed again.

"Okay," Snow sniffed, clearly crying. "You can take off your blindfold." Emma heard the pendant clunk onto the table gently as she removed the bandana. Snow's tear streaked face was smiling brightly at her. "You didn't peek?"

Emma shook her head. "Nope. No peeking."

"Oh, good. Emma, I'm so thrilled for you. This is going to be great." Snow stood and hugged Emma.

"May I return?" Killian poked his head in the door, his eyes on the floor.

"Yes, we're all done." Snow called back.

"Excellent, because we have an appointment to make. Ready, luv?" Killian held out a hand to help Emma to her feet.

The eight month checkup went perfectly. Killian was unusually silent the car ride home.

"I'm so ready for these babies to be here already. I'd like to see my feet again. I'm sure you're ready, too, right?" Emma asked. Killian stared straight ahead, not hearing her, lost in thought. Emma glanced at him and it was clear he wasn't listening.

"And I'm pretty sure I saw a tentacle in the ultrasound." She said a little louder, pulling up to the house and looking at him directly. Killian blinked away from his thoughts and looked at her.

"Ah, sorry about that, luv. Just lost in thought for a moment." Killian flashed her a small smile.

"You okay?" Emma put her hand on his shoulder.

"Aye, luv, never better." He smiled brighter.

"Hmm." Emma narrowed her eyes, studying him.

"Don't overanalyze, Swan. I'm fine. Just thinking things over." He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently and got out of the car.

Emma got out and followed her husband inside. Killian walked to the refrigerator and poured them both a glass of lemonade.

As Emma sat at the counter and took her glass in hand, Killian took a long drink from his and stood up. He kissed Emma on top of the head and headed up the stairs, leaving Emma even more suspicious than before.

She went up the stairs after a moment as well and found Killian in the nursery. She watched him silently from the doorway as he walked around the room and pulled on the crib frames and opened drawers, softly running his hand over the clothing inside.

He looked up and saw Emma standing against the doorframe watching him.

"Just making sure everything's ship shape, luv." Killian gave a quick smile and absent-mindedly fiddled with a mobile above one of the cribs. His face was creased with concern and Emma moved towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"It's going to be alright, Killian." She murmured. "It's okay to be nervous. I'm nervous as hell."

"I'm just...I can't believe it's almost time." He spoke softly.

"You're going to be an amazing father, I promise." She leaned into his neck and he held her, swaying in silence.

"Dance with me." Killian said softly.

"What?" Emma looked up at him, surprised, and slid her hands down to his chest.

"Dance with me." He repeated and moved his hook from her hip to nudge her hand onto it and his hand onto the small of her back.

"Killian, I'm so huge and awkward-" Emma tried to step away from him.

"Dance with me, Emma." He insisted, his eyes like glowing sapphires gazing into hers. Emma thought for a second. He needed to get out of his head. Emma waved her hand and soft music began to play from the speaker on top of the dresser. Killian smiled and they began to move slowly around the room. Killian gazed intently down at her.

" _...and I know, the scariest part is letting go..._ " The singer on the stereo crooned.

He twirled her away and back to him again, executing a flawless dip despite her off-balance physique.

"I love dancing with you. It's almost like I can dance." She giggled as he pulled her back to him and they continued to sway.

"You're a natural, Swan. Plus, you've got a devilishly handsome professional at your service." He smiled down at her.

The song ended and he kissed her briefly.

Emma gasped and her hands moved to her stomach, smiling.

"They're dancing, too." Emma laughed and placed his hand on her womb. Killian smiled a slow smile feeling the movement beneath the fabric of her shirt.

"I can't wait for this adventure with you." She murmured.

"Me, too, luv." He kissed her again.

The morning of the baby shower was finally there and they headed down to Granny's where the gathering was being held.

"Ready?" Emma blew a lock of hair from her face and smiled at Killian.

"As ever, Swan. Let's head in." They walked in arm in arm.

Cheers greeted them as they walked through the door and they were enveloped in hugs from each person they passed. A dozen hands covered Emma's belly, fussing over her.

Emma sat at a stool at the counter and Snow started passing her presents. Killian hung back at the other end of the counter, watching her pull different things from bags. Toys and books and clothes piled up on the counter next to her.

David sidled up next to Killian. "Having fun?"

"Immensely so." Killian smirked sarcastically.

"Yeah, these things get a little crazy I suppose." David chuckled.

"But look how happy Emma is." Killian felt himself smile at the sight of Emma laughing with their friends and family as Snow wrapped a measuring tape around her belly.

"38 inches!" Snow called out.

"Ooh! I won!" Zelena jumped from her seat clapping and Snow passed her a little gift bag.

"Makes it all worth it." David put a hand on Killian's back. "Are you guys ready?" He asked.

Killian nodded back at his father-in-law with a half hearted smile. "Aye."

"I'm so happy for you two." David clapped his hand on Killian's shoulder.

"It's time for the reveal!" Snow called over to Killian and waved her hand for him to come over.

"I suppose that's my cue, mate." Killian raised his eyebrows at David and walked to where Snow was setting up two large boxes, one with "Baby #1" and the other with "Baby #2" written in large black letters on the fronts. Emma beamed at him as she stood behind one box and he took his place beside her behind the other.

"Ready?" Emma looked at her husband with shining eyes.

"Aye, luv." He winked at her.

"One, two, THREE!" Snow called out and Killian and Emma opened their boxes, a cloud of pink balloons pouring out of each of them.

"Girls!" Everyone exclaimed, almost at once and laughter and cheering followed. Emma leaned over and kissed Killian soundly.

"Are you surprised?" Emma asked quietly.

"Not in the slightest, luv. I told you, I already knew." He kissed her softly again.

"Okay, lovebirds, we have one more surprise before we cut the cake." David spoke up over the commotion. "Come on outside." He motioned with his arm and headed out the door. Snow hurried out after him, the party following.

Parked out front of the diner was a brand new silver mini van with a big yellow bow on top.

"Surprise!" Snow exclaimed and Emma and Killian's mouths dropped open.

"Mom, you got us a car?" Emma moved to her parents' side.

"Well, the bug is good, but you know, three kids, you really needed a bigger car." Snow shrugged.

They all checked out the van and the party went back inside and gathered around the pink and blue cake. Killian and Emma cut it together and it went quickly to their guests.

Emma sat in a booth and chatted with Snow, Regina, Zelena, and Henry.

David came and sat back by Killian at the counter again.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a drink." David sighed. "Want to head over to the White Rabbit for a beer?"

"Now you're speaking my language." Killian grinned.

They bid their wives farewell and headed out.

Four hours later, David was nursing his second beer and Killian was still on his third and they were well into a game of pool.

"Lucky shot." David smirked as Killian sunk his third solid and lined up the 8 ball.

"Pool is a game of skill and exact calculations, mate. But I'm sure luck is on my side as well." Killian grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, just name your pocket." David took another drink of the nearly empty mug in front of him.

"Top left." Killian nodded towards the end of the table and took his shot but it skirted wide.

"Another beer?" David chuckled.

"Get your blows in now, Charming. An epic comeback is at hand." Killian downed the rest of his drink as David quickly caught up to him.

"Side left." David took his shot and the 8 ball teetered on the edge of the hole but did not go in.

"Skill and calculations, mate." Killian chuckled, pouring himself another glass from the beer pitcher on the table.

"A foolish endeavor on my part, to be certain." Charming bowed as he moved away from the table. Killian lined up his shot, called his pocket and tipped the black ball into the void.

"Darts next?" Killian asked, grinning.

"No, Snow has been texting me to pick up milk on my way home. I think that's code for 'call it a night'." David chuckled. "Thanks for a good night, mate." Killian smiled at his father-in-law's borrowed terminology.

"I'd better check in with Emma as well. Safe travels, mate." Killian pulled his phone from his pocket. A text from Emma was waiting for him.

' _Hope you're having fun. No hurry. I love you. XO'_

He smiled and went to his contacts and pushed call on Emma's name.

"Hey, babe." Emma answered the phone exuberantly.

"Hello, luv. I just wanted to let you know that your father just left. I'm finishing this round and I'll be home as well." Killian replied.

"Do you need me to pick you up? I have a fancy new set of wheels I can try out." He could hear Emma smile.

"No, luv, I'll just call for a taxi. You relax. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, see you soon." She echoed and the call ended.

Killian gathered some darts in his hand and his final drink and headed to the dart board.

He threw a couple darts, perfect bullseyes, and heard a familiar and unwelcome voice behind him.

"Hook, my old chum!" Blackbeard bellowed. "Let me but you a round. To celebrate your impending fatherhood and all."

Killian let out a disbelieving laugh. "I think not, mate."

"Come on, lad, no hard feelings. At least take a drink with me from something stronger than that swill." Blackbeard picked up Killian's mug and swished around it's contents. "The boys and I have a bottle of rum at the table over yonder. Come. Just one quick drink. Bury the hatchet."

Killian held a dart in his hand, suspended in air, thinking. Things were hard enough without holding a grudge.

He let out a deep sigh and let the final dart fly. "One drink." He turned and held up a single finger.

"That's me boy!" Blackbeard slung an arm around Killian, walking back to the table.

Four drinks in, Blackbeard slammed his fist on the table and laughed uproariously.

"And I'm not sure how, when they had you thrown in the dungeon, you thought you were going to woo your way out of that one and keep the bounty to boot." He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"That's why I'm a better pirate than you, mate. Not only did she let me out of the dungeon, but she was in my bed that very night. And I did keep the riches." Killian tossed his head back, downing another drink and grinning.

"Ah, let's take this gathering to a less reputable establishment, one fit for a pirate of your standards, then, mate." Blackbeard tossed a few dubloons on the table to pay for their drinks.

"Nah, mate. I have to be getting home." Killian protested, feeling a little fuzzy.

"Don't go soft on me now, Hook! The night is still young! There's more debauchery to be had!" Blackbeard enticed.

"My wife is waiting on me. Trust me, mate, you do not want to anger a pregnant woman." Killian pointed in front of him for emphasis.

"Aye, you heard him, lads. Captain Hook has a curfew. He has to run off to the little woman. A true pirate, indeed." Blackbeard antagonized.

Killian clenched his jaw. "One more stop, and that's it. Seems you've forgotten who you're talking about."

"Well aren't you full of surprises. Let's go. All ahead to The Cave of Wonders!" Blackbeard declared and his men hurrahed in agreement.

"What the devil is The Cave of Wonders?" Killian asked, walking side by side out the door with Blackbeard.

"Ah, you have gone soft!" Blackbeard guffawed. "This world has many a hidden gem. This one is something called a 'strip club'." Blackbeard grinned widely.

After a short trip, they entered the dark establishment and Killian tensed. Several waitresses walked around serving, their bodies barely covered by scraps of material that could hardly be classified as clothing. There were several stages where there were even more scantily clad dancers, some of them even with no tops on at all.

Killian grew even more increasingly uncomfortable as Blackbeard grasped him by the shoulders and led him to another table and they all sat down. Blackbeard's crew were practically salivating over the women.

"I think I've made a mistake, mate." Killian said through his gritted teeth.

"Nonsense!" Blackbeard insisted and ordered another bottle of rum for the table. Even though he was already feeling quite tipsy, Killian decided he wasn't nearly drunk enough to endure this place. He pulled his flask from his pocket and filled it with the strong drink as soon it was placed on the table. He drained the flask and refilled it again.

"Slow down, mate! We've only just got here!" Blackbeard cautioned.

"What's the matter, old boy? Can't keep up?" Killian smiled darkly and took another swig from the flask.

"Now that's a bet I'm willing to take."

It wasn't long before the lights blurred together with the dancers and Killian began to really feel the effects of the alcohol. The music in the club thumped loudly in his ears. Suddenly, a sound cut through the haze.

"You're drunk, Theo. Go home." A female voice sounded distressed.

"C'mon, baby. Be my private dancer."

Killian turned his head and a young man who looked barely old enough to drink at all had his hands all over one of the dancers and she was trying to disentangle herself from his grip.

Killian took another sip from his flask and stood, walking towards the commotion.

He tapped the man on the shoulder. "I believe the lady asked you to leave."

"Shove off, man." The kid shrugged him off and Killian laughed softly, then grabbed him by the shirt, pressing the edge of his hook into his throat.

"Get out of here, mate, unless you want to know what your windpipe looks like." He growled.

"Alright, okay, I'm going." The boy's eyes were wide.

Killian released him with a shove. He turned back to check on the dancer and suddenly saw stars. The kid had sucker punched him right in the eye. Killian filled with rage and picked up a stool, spinning back around and breaking it upside the kid's head. The kid didn't stay down, though. He jumped back to his feet and Killian tackled him. They both rolled around on the floor, throwing blows until security came and broke it up.

They began to haul both of them to the door.

"Wait, toss Theo but this one can stay." The dancer that he had saved grabbed him by the shoulder and the bouncer released Killian.

"Thanks, luv." Killian shook his arms out.

"It was the least I could do for my savior." She kissed him soundly on the cheek.

Savior. Emma.

"Damn." He swore and pulled out his phone to call Emma and saw he had a few missed calls and texts of his own.

 _'Getting worried. Call me.'_ _'Killian why aren't you answering?'_ _'ARE YOU OK'_

"Bloody hell." He cursed again. He headed towards the door to step outside and call Emma.

"Killian?" He heard Emma before he saw her as he stepped out into the night.

"Oh, luv, I was just about to call."

Her face was red with a fury he had never seen before as she stormed up to him, her father trailing behind.

"Are you kidding me right now? What the hell are you doing at a strip club?!" She crossed her arms above her large baby bump.

"I...well, I..." He stammered.

"This oughta be good." David stopped abruptly. "I thought you were going home?" He was angry as well, but not as angry as Emma.

"Emma. Let me explain." He staggered towards her.

"I've already heard it all over the police scanner. I'm guessing you're the pirate in the fight here?" She shouted at him, reaching up to grasp his chin, examining the shiner already forming on his eye. She turned his head to the side and saw a bright red lipstick print on his cheek.

"You son of a bitch." She slapped him hard across the face. He let his head hang to the side and he reached up to test his jaw. The slap had a sobering influence on him. "I'm at home, worried sick that something's happened to you and you're here doing who knows what with some little tramp?" She pushed him and he gritted his teeth.

"Emma." He said softly. Tears were streaming down her face and she shoved him hard again.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." David gently pulled his daughter away from Killian.

The doors to the club burst open.

"Hook! Defender of women!" Blackbeard and his lackeys emerged and saw the scene before them. "Well, hello, luv!" He greeted Emma warmly as she stormed towards him.

"I should have known you had something to do with this. Stay the hell away from my family." She pointed in Blackbeard's grinning face.

"Emma, go wait in the cruiser." David delicately steered his daughter towards the police car waiting in front of the club. She walked quickly to the car and got in, slamming the door behind her. "The rest of you, get the hell out of here before I throw you all in jail for disorderly conduct." David snarled and Blackbeard put his hands up in front of him and began to back away.

"We're not intending any trouble. C'mon, lads, let's head back to camp." He and the other pirates began walking down the street.

Killian stepped towards his father-in-law. "David, I did not have relations with any other woman tonight. I would never do that to Emma. The fight was a mistake. This whole night since you left was a mistake. I wanted to leave the second I got here. You have to believe me, mate." David rubbed his hand over his face.

"I get it, Killian. I believe you. But right now, you have a very angry wife that you need to convince. Hop in the back and I'll take you two home." David patted Killian's arm and they headed towards the cruiser.

Killian climbed in the back and Emma furiously wiped the tears from her cheeks in the front seat. Killian's heart sank. How could he have been so foolish? He pressed his head against the metal grate seperating the front and back seats. David settled into the driver's seat and headed towards their house.

They pulled up and Emma stormed off wordlessly inside. David got out and let Killian out of the backseat.

"Good luck." David said tightly. Killian nodded back in thanks. "Oh, and hey," Killian looked back as David tossed him a handkerchief. "You might want to wipe that off your face before you head in."

"Aye, thanks, mate." Killian rubbed the material over his cheek, wiping away the kiss print from the dancer and headed inside.

Emma was angrily throwing pillows and blankets on the sofa as Killian closed the door behind him.

"What's this, then?" Killian gestured to the bedding with his hook.

"This is where you're sleeping. Be grateful it's under the same roof as me." Emma stalked off to the kitchen, rage pouring off of her in almost visual thickness.

"Emma, I need to explain."

"I don't want to hear it." She began rummaging through the freezer.

"I feel like I deserve a chance to defend myself. Can we please talk about this?" Killian took off his jacket and laid it over a chair back as he walked into the kitchen after her. Emma slammed the door to the freezer and turned on her heel, eyes blazing.

"Okay. How much money did you spend on naked girls tonight?" Emma raised her eyebrows.

"What? No, wait I didn't-"

"What about the girl you were letting kiss all over you? How much was she worth?" Emma spat the words at him and turned back to the freezer.

"Emma, I spent no money after your father left. I bought us a pitcher of beer and then I ran into Blackbeard." He continued on and recounted the night's events to her as best he could remember.

"It was all a selfish, foolhardy, pissing contest. I cannot tell you how sorry I am. My behavior this evening was nothing short of appalling." Killian stepped forward and took Emma's hand in his. She tried to pull it away halfheartedly and he tightened his grip slightly. He shut the freezer door with his hook and brought the curved edge of it under her chin to bring her face to look at him. "Emma, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, you have to believe me, luv." Her eyes softened against the honesty in his expression.

"I'm so tired of fighting with you." She sighed. "It seems like that's all we ever do anymore. I just want things to be normal. And maybe I acted a little... crazy tonight as well. I'm sorry I hit you." Tears tugged at the corner of her eyes.

"I'm not. I bloody well deserved it. You've got a mean right hook, Swan, and it isn't the first time you've hit me either. I'm sure it won't be the last, luv." Killian's eyes had a sparkle of laughter in their depths.

Emma hid a smile in another sigh. His fingers skirted over her knuckles.

"What am I going to do with you?" She whispered and pulled him into a kiss.

"Forgiveness is a good place to start." He murmured against her lips.

"Yeah, well, can we dial back the pirate shenanigans at least until the girls are sleeping through the night?" She chuckled.

"Aye, I believe I can oblige that. Now let's get you to bed." He pecked her lips once more and they went upstairs.

Killian woke with a pounding headache. Emma slept soundly next to him. He kissed her hair and got up in search of aspirin and coffee. He retrieved the paper from the front STOOP and David's truck pulled up.

"Good morning!" David called as he headed up the steps.

"Aye, that it is." Killian smirked. "Coffee?"

"Sure, sounds great."

The two came into the kitchen and Killian got David a mug of coffee.

"So, everything alright?" David asked, eyebrow raised.

"Aye, Emma and I talked everything out. I admitted what an ass I'd been, and she agreed to love me in spite of it." Killian smiled sheepishly.

"Well, good." David smiled warmly back at him. "How's the hangover?"

"I think I've chased the last of it away." Killian raised a mug of coffee towards his father-in-law.

"Great. I thought I might teach you how to drive today." David grinned.

Killian looked puzzled for a moment. "Some father-son bonding, then?" He grinned back.

"Don't push it, pirate." David laughed. "Let's go." He nodded towards the door.

"Aye, I'll just leave Emma a note. I've caused enough worry for the poor woman." He scratched a brief message on a notepad on the counter and they headed out the door.

David and Killian took his truck out to an empty parking lot and switched seats.

"Now, this is your indicator. It lets other drivers know which way you're turning. Gas is on the right, brake is on the left. You use the same foot for both." David pointed out different areas.

"I've driven before, I know the basics. And I captained a ship for hundreds of years before that." Killian smirked.

"Emma told me about your driving experience and a ship is nothing like a vehicle." David raised an eyebrow.

"I was just in a hurry, and you are correct, sailing is much more complex." Killian grinned.

"Just start the car and put it in drive." David tugged on his seatbelt, testing it.

"Come on, Dad, have a little faith." Killian grinned mischieviously and turned the ignition. David helped put the car in drive and they lurched forward as Killian stomped on the gas.

"Slow down! Ease up on the pedal!" David yelled.

"I'm just getting the feel for it, mate." Killian gritted his teeth and lightly brought his foot off the pedal.

It went on like this for some time and finally Killian seemed to be getting the hang of things.

"Let's take this to the road now." David said, nervously.

"Come, now, David. What's to worry about?" Killian smirked again. David raised his eyebrows.

"Well, other cars, buildings, pedestrians, animals, mailboxes-"

"Okay, okay, I get your point." Killian set his jaw. He started the drive back to their house and actually made it safely the whole way.

"Well I'm impressed. At the rate we began at, I thought teaching Henry was a better driver." David chuckled as Killian put the truck in park. "And I thought the hook would definitely be a problem."

"I'm actually quite good with the hook, thank you very much. And I'm a fast learner, so there's that." He smiled again, turning the key back, the engine rumbling to a stop.

"You surprise me at every turn, Hook. I think you'll be just fine." David smiled and they both headed inside. Emma was walking gingerly through the kitchen, getting a glass of water. She stopped at the sink and arched her back with a grimace.

"We're back." David announced, walking through the front door.

"And in one piece, I see." Emma smirked and leaned on the counter.

"I'm quite the capable vehicle captain now, I'll have you know." Killian returned her smile and greeted her with a kiss.

"You guys hungry? I was just about to make lunch." Emma headed for the fridge a little more slowly than usual.

"Are you up to it, Emma?" David asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My back is just aching like crazy today." She started pulling out some food from the refrigerator. "You guys go put on the TV, I'll have something put together here shortly."

"Best not to argue, I've found, mate." Killian squeezed David's shoulder and gave a tight smile. The two headed in the living room and David put on a baseball game.

"What's the point of this?" Killian gestured to the TV.

"You hit the ball with a bat, then the other players try to catch it and the guy who hit it runs around the diamond. If he makes it all the way around to where he started, he gets a point." David gave a brief explanation.

"How do you hit a ball with a bat? I'd imagine it would be quite difficult with it flying around." Killian asked.

"Not that kind of bat, you see that stick? Well that's-"

"Dammit!" A crash came from the kitchen and both men were on their feet immediately, running into the next room. A pan lay on the floor next Emma's bare feet. The floor around her feet and the pan was covered in a puddle of water and Emma was clutching onto the counter with one hand and the other was fisted in the fabric of her dress at her stomach.

"Emma, what's going on?" David put his hand on Emma's back.

"The babies are coming." She gritted out through clenched teeth.

"What, now?" Killian's eyes widened with almost panic.

"Yes, now! Does it look like I'm making this up?!" She snapped.

"Killian, get the bags. I'll get Emma in the van and we'll head out." David began to lead his daughter towards the door and Killian retrieved the bags from the hall closet they had packed weeks ago for when the time had come.

"I'll drive." David finished helping Killian load up the car and slipped into the driver's seat. Killian slammed the sliding door to the backseat of the van and they raced off towards the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

"Breathe, just breathe." Killian instructed quietly, gripping Emma's hand in his.

"Killian! Shut up!" Emma growled through the pain, her fingernails biting unto the flesh on his hand. Another contraction hit and she let out a scream. The lights in the room began to flicker and crack. Killian threw a glance around the room, a little uneasy.

"Okay, Emma, we're ready to start pushing." Doc scooted his stool to the end of the bed between her stirruped legs.

"You can do this, Emma, you're so strong and beautiful. I love you so much." Killian kissed her knuckles.

"The whole reason this is happening is because of you! Why did I let you do this to me?!" Emma screamed out in pain again.

"Well, as I recall, it was quite a bit of fun." He smirked.

"Killian, I will murder you, I swear it." Emma groaned again.

"That's it, Emma, push!" Doc counted out her push to ten. Utensils on the tables began to rattle and the lights flickered again.

"Emma, please don't bring the building down on top of us." Killian asked softly.

"KILLIAN. SHUT UP." She yelled again and a lightbulb exploded in the corner of the room.

A few more pushes and a soft cry was heard.

"Baby girl A!" Doc cried out. Emma panted and closed her eyes.

"Oh thank God." Her eyes popped back open as Killian's hand slipped from hers. He cut the cord and then they took the baby away to clean her up and do a check up.

Pain squeezed around Emma's stomach again, causing her to cry out.

"How...how is she? OW!" She cried out again.

"She's perfect, Emma, you're perfect. Just concentrate, luv. You're doing so well." Killian's voice was thick with tears as he gripped her hand again and pressed a firm kiss to her forehead.

"Here we go again, Emma. Push!" Doc counted again a few more times and another more boisterous cry was heard.

"Baby girl B, Emma, that's it!" Doc called out again and Emma released a sob from her chest.

Killian cut the cord for his second daughter and followed the nurse over to where they kept the first baby and cleaned the second while the the rest of the nurse team finished up with Emma.

What seemed like a lifetime later, Killian and a nurse walked back to Emma's bedside, each holding a pink bundle in their arms.

Emma struggled to sit up and held out her arms as first the nurse settled a baby into them and then Killian.

"Oh, look at you." Emma laughed softly through her tears as she gazed down at both of her daughters. "Look what we did." Emma looked up at Killian and he could not remember a time he had been more happy.

"Aye, luv, I can hardly believe it myself." Killian sat on the edge of her bed and kissed her softly. "Now, your very anxious family is readily awaiting an introduction."

"Wait, names. We don't even know their names." Emma murmured.

"Well, the only thing I've ever named is a ship, luv. I thought I'd leave that part to you." Killian offered.

"Okay, Marina." Emma tested the name. "I've held onto that one for awhile."

"I love it. And what about her?" He brushed his thumb along one of the baby's cheeks.

"I like Adeline." She said softly.

"I love that as well. I'll go fetch the family." He kissed the top of Emma's head and left her alone with the babies.

Adeline began fussing and Marina wiggled at the sound.

"Shh, shh, shh." Emma hushed and began to rock the twins. They settled back into blissful slumber in her arms as Emma began to hum a lullaby. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Oh, Emma." Emma looked up at the sound of her mother's voice.

Snow, David, Regina, and Henry were standing in the doorway, smiling, Killian slipping in behind them.

"Shh..." Emma warned. "Come in." She whispered.

Her family moved closer into the room and surrounded the bed. Emma gently handed one of the twins to her mother and the other to Henry.

"They're so perfect." Snow whispered through happy tears. She pushed up the hat covering the baby's head. "Black hair, just like daddy."

"Aye, hopefully my dashing good looks aren't all they've inherited from me." Killian grinned. David shifted Neal in his arm and gently touched the baby's cheek.

"See that?" He asked his two year old. "That's your niece." Everyone in the room chuckled.

"This is awesome." Henry grinned at his baby sister.

Adeline started fussing and Killian took her gently from Snow's arms. "This one seems to have her mother's temper already." He raised an eyebrow and smirked at Emma who rolled her eyes.

The building shook around them.

"Emma, luv, it was only a joke." Killian looked around at the objects shaking on the counters.

"That...wasn't me..." Emma sat up and took Marina back from Henry.

Outside the window, a dark black cloud started rising in the distance. The afternoon sky began to turn to night in the cloud's wake.

"Pan's Shadow." David murmured. "It's here."

The babies began to cry as the building continued to shake around them. The cloud continued its journey over town and finally reached the hospital. All the lights went out around them, pitching the room into complete blackness, and the crying stopped abruptly.

As the hospital backup generators kicked on, the lights came up with it and David, Killian and Emma found that their arms were empty.

"No...no, where are they?" Emma frantically shuffled through her blankets as Killian ran around the room.

"Henry? HENRY?" Regina looked around, panicked, as did Snow and David, but all four of the children had just evaporated.

"NO!" Killian slammed his fist on the counter and headed towards the door. David grabbed his arm.

"Hook, I know you're upset, we all are. But we have to think about this." David said firmly.

"No, you have to think, mate. I have to act. I'm going to get our children back, not sit around here while that thing does whatever it's bloody doing to them." Killian snapped.

"You're both right." Emma stepped out from around a curtain, fully dressed.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Snow stepped forward and grabbed her daughter by the arm.

"I'm going to make a plan to get my kids and my brother back from wherever they've been taken and then we're going to go get them." Emma slipped on her red leather jacket like it was battle armor.

"Emma, you just had two babies. Maybe you should let someone else take the lead on this one." Regina stepped next to Snow, blocking Emma's path.

"I'm not staying. We can plan on the way." Emma pushed past both of them and headed out the door past her father and husband.

The rest of the group headed out behind her in a flurry.

"It came from over that way," Emma pointed towards the forest. "so I guess there goes our plan of luring it from the Sorcerer's Mansion."

"Wait, Emma." Killian grabbed her arm. "I have something for you." He pulled the Olympian Crystal from his pocket and held it towards her. "If you're going to do this, I want you well armed."

Emma stared at the Crystal in his hand before locking eyes with him again and taking it.

"It's meant to channel your magic. It will obliviate the Shadow once and for all." He said softly. She examined the Crystal a moment longer and put it in her pocket.

"I still don't like the idea of you being out here at all." David pursed his lips.

"Don't worry. It's what I do." Emma said matter-of-factly, turning around and continuing her trek into the forest.

The group continued to walk the path through the woods and a grim sight awaited them.

An army of Lost Boys stood before the wishing well, illuminated by the moonlight. Boys and girls of all ages stood ragged and blank faced looking towards them. Looming above the crowd, the Shadow hovered, gigantic in size. Its empty eyes burned through the dark void.

"Hello, Savior." A teenage boy in the front spoke in an almost inhuman voice and it became clear the Shadow was speaking through him.

"I've been waiting for this day for a very long time." A small girl spoke next.

"Today is the day you have dreaded your whole life." Another boy spoke.

"Today is the day I become master of every realm." A preteen girl stepped forward.

"The Black Fairy was a weak vessel." Another child voiced.

"I am the darkness. I am the void." Said another small girl.

"Three children borne of true love were the final key to my arrival." Another spoke again, and gestured to a cage near a large tree. Inside, Neal, Marina, and Adeline slept soundly.

Snow audibly sobbed.

"Don't fret. I'll keep them safe, as you could not." Still another child spoke.

"I cannot say the same for you." The first boy spoke again. "For the darkness to flourish..." the boy trailed off as a familiar face stepped to the front of the line. Henry grinned a twisted grin.

"All of you must die." He said blankly in a distorted tone.

"Not today." Regina growled and tried to ignite a fireball in her hand, but sparks flew and no flames came. She shook her hand and tried again, with no luck.

A haunting, empty laughter spread through the group of children before them.

"I am already absorbing the magic from this world. You are powerless to stop it. Enjoy your final moments of pathetic existence. We will meet again soon." Henry's distorted voice spoke again

"No, DON'T-" David cried out as the Shadow swept down and engulfed the children and they all disappeared into the darkness leaving Emma, Regina, Snow, Charming and Killian standing alone in front of the well.

"Bloody hell." Killian muttered and ran his hand through his hair. Emma approached Regina who was rubbing her wrist absent-mindedly.

"Hey, it's okay." Emma soothed. "We are going to beat this thing."

"I know. I'm just not sure how." Regina shook her head.

"We need help. We need Gold." Snow sniffed and cleared her throat.

"Aye." Killian agreed. "If it's one thing the Dark One knows well, it's darkness."

The bell to Gold's shop jingled as the five entered.

"Perfect. Can you ask your friend to kindly take his business elsewhere? I've no time for his demands." Rumplestiltskin gestured to his left where Blackbeard and a half dozen other pirates stood.

"We need your help as well." Killian walked up to the counter.

"And what can I help you with, dearie? Especially since you haven't completed the last deal we made?" Gold sneered at him. Killian fished through his pocket and produced a vial with two single strands of hair in them.

"Our bargain is now complete." Killian handed the vial to Rumplestilskin.

"Wait, what the hell is that? What deal?" Emma stepped forward looking from the vial in Gold's hand to Killian's face.

Killian looked at Gold, almost as if searching for something to say. Gold pursed his lips and gestured towards Emma, urging Hook to speak.

"Those are...hairs. In exchange for the crystal." Killian muttered.

"Whose hairs?" Emma asked, leerily.

"...The babes'." Killian admitted softly.

"Why...do you need my childrens' hair?" Emma turned her head towards Gold.

"As I said to your companion, my reasons are my own." Rumplestiltskin flicked his wrist and the vial disappeared.

"Enough of this. There are more pressing matters afoot." Blackbeard stepped forward and growled.

"I agree." Gold gave the pirate a sidelong glance. "So if you would kindly make your exits, I can get back to it."

"I'm not leaving until you form this as your son did." Blackbeard thrust a coconut at Gold.

"Very bold to ask something of the Dark One, especially after you stole from me once." Gold spoke dangerously low.

"Borrowed." Blackbeard pulled the memory dust antidote from his vest pocket and set it on the counter before. "Now that the Savior has her memory back, I no longer have need of it."

"You stole the potion from Gold so you could give me my memories back that you took in the first place?" Emma asked, puzzled.

"Well why else would I need the thing?" Blackbeard retorted.

"We do not have time for banter about who did what to who. If we got into that, we would be here for the next millenium." Regina stepped forward. "The Shadow, as I'm sure you're aware, has arrived. He has Henry, he has Neal, and he has the twins."

"And Gideon." Gold admitted. "And now you see why I have no time for you. I have to save my son, so if you'll excuse me..." He made towards his back room.

"Henry is your grandson." Snow stepped towards the counter. "The last piece of Baelfire you have left. You can't just let him go."

"Who said anything about letting him go?" Gold turned back towards the group. "I'm simply not interested in wasting time on whatever idiocy you have planned. But I will admit our interests are aligned once again."

"So you're going to help us?" David asked, apprehensively.

"More like you're going to help me." Gold smiled darkly.

"Either way, we need to move faster. They're all in danger and I cannot sit idly by and wait anymore." Killian looked between Gold and Blackbeard.

"Well it seems the Shadow came through the wishing well." David offered.

"The source of the town's magic, makes sense." Gold interjected.

"We need to find out where he's holding all these children. Draw him away from them, loosen whatever hold he has on them." Emma spoke up.

"Yes, so let's think a moment how we were able to trap it the first time." Gold leaned forward on the counter.

"That's why I brought you the coconut, mate. That's what the Blue Fairy told me you used from the first time." Blackbeard picked up the coconut from the counter.

"The Shadow is far too monstrous to be contained by that now." Gold replied, irritated. "Let's think about why the Shadow was able to be trapped in the first place."

"He was drawn to...the light..." A look of realization crossed Regina's face. Everyone in the room turned to look at Emma.

"Well, now that we're all on the same page, what do I need to do?" Emma fidgeted uncomfortably.

"We need to use your light to encompass the darkness once and for all. The thing is, I'm not sure there will be anything left of it once you're done." Rumplestiltskin made his way around the counter.

"Emma...you can't..." Killian turned towards her.

"There's just one problem." Emma said to Gold, ignoring her husband. "The Shadow is sucking the magic out of this place."

"But yours seems to be fine." Snow said pointedly to Gold.

"Yes, because I deal in dark magic. The Shadow is going to remove that last of all. It's what it uses as well." He acknowledged.

"So what do I do?" Emma stepped towards Rumple.

"That's why I gave the pirate the Crystal. It's a focal point. It will allow you to channel your magic and create a blast. Poof." Rumplestiltskin waved his hands in example.

"Emma, there has to be another way." David looked at his daughter.

"Aye, you cannot sacrifice your magic, luv." Killian touched her shoulder.

"What other choice do I have to save our children? Wouldn't any of you do the exact same thing?" Emma looked around the room and everyone seemed to avoid eye contact with her.

"Let's just move forward with the idea for now, but don't close the door on other possibilities, luv." Killian pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, how touching. The Savior sacrificing herself and her saccharine family loves her still, blah, blah, blah." Blackbeard slammed the coconut onto the counter. "What about that bloody army of children the Shadow's brought with him? Forgot about those mongrels have we?"

"Well we can't hurt them. They're just children." Snow furrowed her brow.

"And they're not acting of their own volition." David crossed his arms.

"Exactly my point, mate." Blackbeard came from around the counter as well. "They're acting under the Shadow's spell. And if you think the Shadow won't turn them into a pack of bloodthirsty animals, you are sorely mistaken."

"He's right." Killian spoke. "We will have to fight them to get to the Shadow."

"But what if we didn't have to really fight them?" Snow said, suddenly inspired.

"What are you going to do, sing them to sleep like the good little boys and girls they are?" Blackbeard scoffed.

"Something like that." Snow smiled. "Maybe not by singing, but they could be asleep."

"Well, I'm about tapped out of magic, so don't look to me for a sleeping curse of that size." Regina crossed her arms.

"There's another way." David said, catching on to his wife's meaning. "How many poppies do you have access to?" He asked Gold.

"Sleeping powder, very clever." Rumplestiltskin smirked. "I imagine I could gather together a great many."

"We'll need as many as you can get." Snow interjected.

"Give me three hours, and you'll have all you'll need."

"I'm going to go to my vault and see if I have any there as well." Regina headed towards the door.

"We'll help you look." David spoke up and he and Snow sped out the door after her.

"Go back to your camp and gather as many weapons as you can, especially projectiles. We'll go back to our house and gather supplies." Emma instructed Blackbeard.

He nodded and waved a finger in the air. The pirates accompanying him followed him out the door.

"We'll see you in three hours." Emma nodded towards Gold and he bowed slightly in response.

Emma and Killian burst through the door to their home and spread out, looking for anything that could help. Emma headed upstairs and Killian went through the basement.

In the closet in their bedroom, Emma retrieved two swords and a couple spare guns. She checked the sight on them and headed out the bedroom door and down the hallway towards the stairs. As she got to the end of the hallway, she noticed the nursery door was cracked. She pushed the door further open and the silence in the vacant room greeted her. It was sitting as they had left it, just waiting for its inhabitants.

Images of Marina, Adeline, and Henry flooded through her mind and she stood paralyzed looking over the empty room. She felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"Swan?" Killian's voice called to her. She turned and he was standing with three bows tucked under his hook arm and a couple quivers slung over his back.

Emma coughed away the lump in her throat. "Ready?" She looked at Killian and the heartbreak in his eyes was like a knife in her stomach. He moved towards her as she stepped away from the room.

"We will get them back, luv." His free hand reached up and wiped her tears away. "The Shadow never bargained for one thing. You are the strongest person I've ever known to exist. And you really don't know when to quit." He laughed briefly, uncomfortably.

She gave him a half hearted smile in return and moved past him down the stairs. Killian paused at the doorway to the nursery as well and closed the door, his heart aching as it clicked into place.

Killian headed back outside with Emma and helped her load up the back of the van with the weapons they had gathered and got in the passenger side. Emma slipped in the driver's seat and they headed out to Regina's vault.

When they arrived, Regina and Emma's parents were placing crates of different things in the back of David's truck and her mother had a bow strapped to her back.

"Did you guys turn anything up?" Emma asked, getting out of the car.

"Yes, I have a few vials of sleeping dust and some other things I think may help." Regina stepped from around the car and sighed.

"Do you think it will be enough?" Killian stepped towards the truck and helped load the last few bags into the bed.

"With what we found and what Gold has, it should be." David leaned against the side of his truck and scratched his chin.

"And once they're asleep, we can take our children back to Regina's office and place a protection spell on it until we can defeat the Shadow." Snow interjected.

"Zelena told me Robyn was taken as well, but I didn't see her with the others. It must be keeping the other babies somewhere else." Regina rubbed her wrist distractedly.

"Still can't get your magic to work?" Emma asked.

"I'm working on it. You?" Regina looked back at her.

Emma tried to charge magic in her hand and nothing happened. She shook her head and shrugged.

"It'll come. Don't worry." Regina patted her arm. "Come on, we should get back to Gold."

"You can join us." Killian walked back to the minivan and opened the rear door, climbing inside.

Emma walked to her parents and hugged them fiercely. They hugged her back and they stood there for a long moment.

"It's going to be okay, Emma." Snow touched her daughter's face and gave a small smile.

"I just don't know how you guys did it. You guys always stay so strong, no matter how many times your kids were in danger. You just seem to know exactly what to do." Emma sighed.

"It's never easy." David kissed the top of Emma's head. "We just keep moving forward. We do whatever it takes."

"Just like you." Snow smiled a little brighter, almost proudly.

"I love you guys. We'll see you at Gold's." Emma gave a lackluster smile in return and headed back to the van.

Both vehicles pulled up on main street in front of Gold's shop in record time. The little bell rang out as they entered, arms full of supplies. Gold came through the curtain dividing the front of the shop from the back carrying a large tub filled with sparkling powder.

"Seems we've been productive all around." Killian set some bags on the floor.

"Indeed we have." The bell jingled as Blackbeard came through the door with several pirates, all with arm loads of supplies. They clattered their supplies unceremoniously on the floor. Several bows, cutlasses, and even slingshots were in the mix.

"What, no cannons?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"That's waiting outside, lass. Blackbeard always comes prepared." He informed her with a sour grin and a wink. Regina rolled her eyes and moved over to where Gold was divvying up portions of sleeping powder.

"Okay, so let's rig as many projectiles as we can with the sleeping powder. Satchels for the slingshots, arrows with powdered ends, we can even do satchels to carry like grenades." David began issuing rapid fire instructions to the group.

"What the bloody hell is a grenade?" Killian asked, confused.

"It's like a little egg shaped device. You pull the pin and throw it and it explodes." Emma explained briefly.

"All these bloody devices." Killian muttered.

Everyone began taking portions of the dust and fashioning various weapons with it, bandanas wrapped around all of their faces to avoid accidentally inhaling the dust.

Emma looked at Killian as he dipped and rolled soft arrow tips in the powder. She could only see his eyes and his furrowed brow as he concentrated on his task. She never felt as lucky to be with someone as she did to be with him. He caught her eye and threw her a wink. She looked away, almost embarrassed she'd been caught ogling her own husband. She shook her head and turned back to the task at hand.

"Henry. Adeline. Marina. Neal. Robyn. Gideon." She whispered to herself, keeping focused.

After a few hours, they were finally out of dust. A veritable armory of weapons coated with sleeping powder lay before them.

"Everybody arm themselves. We're going to look for those kids." David said. Everyone loaded themselves to the teeth with anything that was available.

The door to the shop flew open, the bell tinkling wildly in its wake.

"THE SHADOW IS HERE! PREPARE FOR A FIGHT!" Leroy exclaimed breathlessly.

Everyone in the shop looked at each other.

"We're ready." Emma stepped forward and headed out the door, the rest of the group following.

Out in the middle of Main Street, the roadway was overflowing with children. The Shadow loomed in the distance but not far behind.

"Is this soon enough for you?" One of the children spoke in the haunting, warped tone the Shadow invoked.

"You have no idea what you're up against." Emma declared.

"Or perhaps you underestimate the power I hold." Another child spoke. Simultaneously, the children raised their weapons in the air.

"Let's get this over with." Regina snarled and Snow drew a poppy dusted arrow in her bow. Blackbeard and his crew drew their swords and slingshots and David and Killian withdrew satchels of sleeping powder, holding them aloft.

Emma looked over the crowd and saw Henry's blank face a few rows back. Her heart fluttered at the sight of his face.

A monstrous rumble, akin to thunder, roared from the Shadow and the children screamed out a wordless battle cry.

"NOW!" Snow yelled out and loosed her arrow, all other arrows and slingshot ammunition following. Explosions of shimmering pink dust cascaded over the leagues of children charging toward them. They fell to the ground instantly, asleep.

"RELOAD!" She called again, redrawing her bow. The children sprinted closer.

"What now, mate?" Killian asked David through gritted teeth and drew his sword.

David drew his as well. "Just fend them off, throw the dust as much as you can. Do not hurt them." He called so everyone around could hear.

They braced for impact and the group drew their bandanas up over their faces again.

A clash of steel rang out as the children made impact. Dust flew in a cloud throughout the dark street and children fell at their feet. Killian and David blocked and parried every blow that came their way, ending up bumping back to back into one another. They caught each other's eye and spun back around, fighting off more children. Killian deflected a blow with his hook and loosened two fingers from his sword hilt to fish another sleeping powder satchel from his pocket, throwing it towards a group of children. They dropped to his feet, fast asleep.

The streets were littered with bodies of sleeping children. Emma fought off attackers with one hand and threw out sleeping powder with the other. She heard footsteps approaching behind her rapidly and she spun around and blocked another blow.

"Hello, mother." Henry's voice was warped and not his own and he smiled absently from the other side of the sword. Emma's eyes widened at the sight of her son.

"Henry." She whispered.

"Henry's not here right now." The Shadow's voice came through Henry's mouth and he turned around and swung his sword at Emma again. She snapped out of her paralyzed state just in time to deflect the blow. Henry came at his mother, his blows landing harder and harder. Emma couldn't do anything but deflect them. She couldn't attack Henry.

"EMMA!" Killian dashed in and deflected a blow that swung right at Emma's head. He shouldered into Henry's chest and knocked the boy to the ground. As soon as he hit the pavement, Killian sheathed his sword and pulled out a satchel and dashed it into Henry's face.

"Sorry, lad." Killian turned back to Emma.

"Thanks." Her voice was muffled behind her bandana. She moved passed him and looked at Henry's sleeping face. "REGINA!" She called and Regina looked up from the group of kids she had just thrown dust at. She looked at the ground by Emma's feet and saw Henry's sleeping form. She sprinted over to where he lay. Killian continued to fight off the Lost Boys as Emma crouched with Regina over Henry.

"I know your magic isn't working that well, but you have to get him out of here. Summon everything you got." Emma grabbed Regina's arm and she nodded in response. Regina grabbed Henry's shoulders and squeezed her eyes shut tight. Her face began to turn red as she put all her effort into magic. Purple mist began to emanate from her and in a rush all at once, she and Henry disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Emma stood and turned around to found the last of the children go unconscious.

The Shadow let out a fierce rumble and spiraled towards the distance.

David and Snow ran to where Emma and Killian stood, oulling off their bandanas in the way. David's lip was split and his arm was cut and even Snow was sporting a steadily blackening eye.

"Henry?" David asked.

"Regina got him out." Emma nodded. Killian limped forward, his hand covering a gash on his thigh.

"What now?" He asked, clenching his jaw.

"Now we get Gold to put up a protection spell around the street, heal you guys, and then we go on the offensive." Emma said, heading back towards the shop.

"She's right. The Shadow's on the run. We have to keep going." David put his arm around Hook and they and Snow headed after Emma.

"Truer words never were spoken." Blackbeard said, walking with them towards the building. Many of his crew sat on the ground amongst the children and nursed battle wounds. "And it's good to see you've still got some pirate in you, Hook." He chuckled.

Killian glowered. "Just wait till we find the Shadow, mate. You'll see a pirate like you've never even imagined."


	11. Chapter 11

Gold moved his hands down, magic pouring from his palms as he sealed the protection spell into place.

"There. Now no one gets in, no one gets out." He said.

Emma placed her hand on the barrier, testing it.

"Hopefully it will hold. We'll be back soon. With all of our children." She turned and walked back to where Killian, Blackbeard, and her parents were loading things back in David's truck. She drug her sword behind her, too tired to lift it.

The group turned towards her as she approached.

"The protection spell is up." She announced with an exhausted sigh. "We should keep moving. The Shadow headed in that direction." She pointed east. She swayed on her feet slightly, exhaustion catching up to her.

"Emma, are you up to this?" Snow asked cautiously.

"Of course she's not." Blackbeard scoffed. "Look at the lass. She's dead on her feet."

"Swan, why don't we go rest a bit, luv." Killian slipped his arm around her waist.

"I'm fine and we don't have time to waste. Let's go." She gently disentangled herself from her husband's grip and swung her sword up on her shoulder, marching away.

"A firecracker that one is, eh?" Blackbeard chuckled and elbowed Killian in the ribs.

"You have no idea."He retorted, stalking off after her.

The group made their way through the forest and onto the beach. Along the shoreline, the old lighthouse came into view. The air around it looked somehow darker, as if the starlight itself was being snuffed out.

"Looks like this is the place." Emma made to head inside and Killian snagged her by the arm with his hook.

"Wait, luv." He said softly and bent down to retrieve a stone from the beach. He tossed it at the lighthouse entrance and it hit an invisible barrier with an explosion, knocking them all down into the sand.

"What was that?" David struggled to his feet and helped Snow up.

"Its always something, isn't it." Blackbeard grumbled as he stood, dusting the sand from his clothes.

"A protection spell of some kind." Emma winced and stood, walking a little ways back to the lighthouse. She put her hand up to a pain she felt in her arm. Withdrawing her hand, she saw blood covering her palm shimmering back at her in the moonlight. She tried to wipe it away before anyone saw but then Killian was beside her, capturing her hand in his.

"You're bleeding, what happened?" Killian looked her over. He released her hand to fish a flashlight from his jacket pocket and she wiped away the remnants of the blood on her pants.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She tried to turn away but Killian looped his hook around her arm again and pulled her back to him.

"Oh no you don't, Swan." He turned the flashlight on and shined it on the rip in her jacket and gash in her flesh. The light caught the metallic glint of his hook and he saw that the tip of it was stained with blood as well. He released her arm and gazed at his appendage, horrified.

"It was an accident, Killian. It happened when we fell. I'm fine, really." Emma reached up to caress the stubble on his cheek.

"Emma, I-" He began.

"Shh." She pressed a finger to his lips, stifling his words. "I'm okay."

"Everything alright over there?" Snow called after them.

"Yep." Emma called back, holding Killian's gaze for a moment, then turning back to where her sword had landed. She picked it up and sheathed it. "We should head to Regina's vault. She can help take this thing down." She started heading back towards the forest without another word.

It was a surprisingly quick walk back to the cemetery.

"Do you think Regina even has enough magic to break down that barrier?" Killian asked as they descended into the crypt.

"I'm not sure. But she'll have something that can help, at least." Emma responded.

"Aye, I guess there's only one way to find out." He raised an eyebrow and moved past Emma down the stairs. As he rounded the corner, a blade met his throat.

"Sorry." Regina lowered the sword in her hand as she registered Killian's face. "I heard voices and I wasn't expecting you."

"Quite alright, luv." Killian rubbed his throat reflexively.

"How's Henry?" Emma asked, grasping her injured arm and leaning against the wall.

"Still asleep, but he seems good." Regina gestured to the makeshift bed Henry lay on. Emma moved past her to Henry's side.

"Oh, hello. Isn't this quite the little shop of wonders." Blackbeard made his way into the main chamber, illuminated by candles and torches, touching everything that he came across. Regina stormed after him and snapped shut the lid to a small wooden box he had opened.

"Don't touch anything in here unless you want to borrow a hook from Captain Guyliner over there." She snarled. Killian smirked at his nickname and moved near Emma.

"We found the Shadow." David informed Regina. "It's holed up in the old lighthouse."

"Well that's good news." She replied, moving the wooden box to another cabinet.

"But it's got a booby trapped protection spell all around it. Do you have something that could break through it?" Snow asked.

Regina thought a moment. "I may have something." She began to rummage through a chest nearby.

Killian took a seat next to where Emma sat stroking Henry's hair as the boy slept.

"How is he?" Killian asked softly and glanced at his stepson.

"Hard to say." Emma's words came out in a sigh.

"He's a tough lad. Like his mother." He smiled at Emma and reached up behind her, beginning to pull her coat off. "Let's have a look at that arm, luv."

"No, I'm-" Emma's words were cut off by her own sharp intake of breath as he slid the jacket down her arms.

Her tank top did nothing to hide the deep three to four inch gash curling from her inner bicep up to the top. It oozed blood still and her entire arm down to her fingertips was coated in crimson.

"Bloody hell, Emma." Killian muttered shakily.

"It's okay." Emma blinked up at him with tired, red rimmed green eyes. Her face was pale, far too pale, Killian noticed.

He cleared his throat. "Let's clean you up, luv." He moved to stand, but before he could, Emma's eyes fluttered and she slumped forward into his lap.

"EMMA!" Killian shouted at her, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

David was the first to rush over and pulled Emma to sitting, her head rolling back involuntarily.

"What happened?!" He looked from Emma to Killian, panicked.

"She's bloody exhausted from labor and the battle and now she's lost a lot of blood." Killian gritted his teeth. "Emma, darling, come back to me. Wake up, Swan." He tapped her cheek firmly but she didn't budge.

"I can stitch her if there's anything to use for it." Blackbeard offered.

"I didn't know you cared." Killian shot at him sarcastically.

"That lass is the key to saving my skin. I'd say that's as good a reason as any to care." Blackbeard countered.

"I have fishing line in my truck." David looked up at the pirate.

"And I have a sewing kit in there, too. There should be a few good sized needles in it." Snow offered.

"That should do it." Blackbeard agreed.

"We'll go. The truck is parked just up the road." David stood and Blackbeard stepped in, supporting Emma's weight, and he and Snow dashed outside.

Blackbeard and Killian hoisted Emma's limp body and together carried her to another bench. They laid her down gently and her forehead wrinkled, as if in thought.

"Henry. Adeline. Marina. Neal. Robyn. Gideon." She mumbled.

"Still can't let go of the Savior bit, even unconscious." Blackbeard chuckled.

Killian pulled his flask and bandana from his pocket and stood, shaking the jacket off of his shoulders and onto to the floor behind him. He set the items next to Emma on the bench.

"I need water." He instructed Regina and he turned back to where Emma's discarded coat lay. He retrieved the bandana from her pocket as well and headed back to where she lay. Regina returned and handed Killian a bottle of water. He draped a rag over his hook and doused it with the liquid.

He wiped the blood from Emma's fingertips, up towards the wound in her arm as David and Snow burst back into the room carrying with them a tackle box and a large fabric covered case. Blackbeard immediately began digging through the supplies and threading some fishing line through the biggest needle he could find.

Killian took the dry bandana and tied it around Emma's arm above the wound, pulling one end with his hand and the other with his teeth, to stop the bleeding. Blackbeard approached and Killian picked up his flask, thumbing the top open and pouring the contents over the gash in Emma's arm.

"A bloody waste of good rum." Blackbeard grinned as he sat in front of Emma. Killian stepped back only slightly.

"Just... be careful." Killian said through his clenched jaw.

"Oh, I'll be sure to take explicit care with your darling Swan, Hook. Not to worry." He smirked over his shoulder and turned back to the task before him.

Killian held his breath as Blackbeard punctured the skin around the wound and began to stitch. He swallowed hard through the rage and concern sticking in his throat.

"Why didn't she have Gold heal her after the battle?" Regina asked.

"Because this didn't happen in the battle." Killian ground his teeth.

"What? What happened, then?" David asked.

"When we were blasted to the ground at the lighthouse, my hook was on Emma's arm. It must have caught her as we fell away." Killian's voice was low and full of remorse.

"Oh, Killian. It was an accident." Snow laid a reassuring hand on his arm. "Please don't beat yourself up about it."

Killian nodded and Blackbeard soon stood to admire his handiwork.

"There. She'll need to rest, but the lass will be right as rain when she wakes." Blackbeard skimmed a thumb along Emma's jawline.

"Thanks, mate." Killian enunciated harshly and pulled him firmly away by the shoulder, shooting him a venomous glare. Blackbeard backed away with a sly smile. Killian examined the wound and found it stitched to near perfection.

"Well, now that THAT'S over with," Regina sighed. "maybe now we can focus on breaking into the boogeyman's evil lighthouse. What an odd place for a shadow to hide." She walked across the room, checked on Henry, still fast asleep, and continued to rummage through her cabinets. Snow followed behind to help and David sat down next to Killian. Blackbeard picked up a book from a nearby shelf and hunkered down on the ground, flipping through its pages.

"She sure knows how to keep you on your toes, doesn't she?" David let out a long breath.

"Aye, that she does." Killian smoothed Emma's golden hair back. Her cheeks had already begun to pinken again.

"I wish she thought of herself as often as she thinks of others. She can be so stubborn sometimes." David leaned forward onto his knees.

"I believe she gets that from her father." Killian raised an amused eyebrow at his father-in-law.

"I guess you could say that." David chuckled lightly. "Or maybe a certain pirate is rubbing off on her."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, mate." Killian grinned.

David chuckled again and clapped Killian on the shoulder. He stood and headed over to where Snow and Regina gathered supplies.

"It's very strange to see you pining over a woman, Hook, I must admit." Blackbeard moved from his spot on the floor and sat next to Killian in the spot David had just left.

"What can I say? She captured my heart." Killian admitted softly.

"A blonde firecracker with a mouth and a thirst for self sacrifice. What's not to love?" Blackbeard grinned.

Killian set his jaw and leaned forward. Emma began to stir and her bright green eyes flitted open. Killian sat up straight and stroked her hair out of her face.

"Welcome back, luv." He murmured.

"What happened?" Emma struggled to sit and Killian stood and offered his arm. She took it and pulled herself up, looking at Blackbeard warily.

"You tried to bleed to death, but I was having none of it." Blackbeard boasted. Emma looked confused back to Killian.

"You collapsed, luv. You lost a lot of blood, and after everything you've been through, I think your body just gave out." Killian explained. She looked at her arm and examined the stitches.

"You stitched me?" She asked, looking back to Blackbeard carefully.

"Why does everyone seem so surprised?" Blackbeard looked around the room. Emma's parents and Regina looked up to find Emma conscious and moved back around the bench where she sat. Snow enveloped her in a hug.

"Emma, you scared us." She leaned back to look into her daughter's eyes.

"I know, Mom. I'm sorry." Emma muttered.

"We're just glad you're okay." David smiled at her.

"I'm fine. How long was I out?" She asked.

"Only a couple of hours." Killian moved to sit beside her. She leaned up against him comfortably and he slipped an arm around her, toying with the ends of her hair.

"And while you were out, we were able to make this." Regina produced a large bottle of a blue liquid. "Just pour a few drops on your head and you should be able to get through the barrier."

"Perfect. Let's go get our kids back." Emma sighed and stood, Killian supporting her. She shot him a quick smile and walked over to her son. She kissed his forehead and picked up her sword, sheathing it at her hip. She picked up her jacket and slung it over her shoulder.

They all said their goodbyes to Regina and headed back out into the night. David's truck was parked outside and they all puked in it, David driving, Snow and Emma taking the seats in the passenger side and Killian and Blackbeard climbing into the bed.

Emma stared out the window, lost in thought as the familiar buildings and houses faded into forest, and then beach.

David pulled the truck to a stop near the lighthouse and everyone got out, walking towards it. They all stood in front of the swirling darkness and contemplated their next move. Killian picked up a rock off the beach and Emma poured a small drop of the potion Regina had concocted over it. Killian threw the rock into the doorway of the lighthouse and it flew past the barrier, clattering against the concrete flooring beyond the doorway.

"I guess it's now or never." They poured the blue liquid over the top of their heads, one passing the bottle down to the next.

The darkness seemed to sweep over them as they entered the lighthouse in a single file line.


	12. Chapter 12

The air was thick and almost smoky with darkness as the Emma lead the way cautiously up the wooden steps. Everyone's weapons were at the ready, waiting for the Shadow to pop out at any moment.

As they reached the peak of the tower, the atmosphere seemed to become even heavier. Emma moved into the large room, the glass walls surrounding them looked out over the town and the ocean. Sitting in the center of the room were three large cages. Each of them were filled with infants and small children, sleeping soundly. The one in front of them held only Neal, Marina, and Adeline. Robyn and Gideon were asleep next to one another in the second cage, but very few of the other children were recognizable.

On top of the cage holding the three babes, the Shadow sat crosslegged. It had reduced in size and shape to what it had resembled when they first encountered it on Neverland. It stared intently with glowing white eyes at the group as they entered.

Silence hung in the room amongst them.

"You can end this right now." Emma spoke softly to the Shadow. It cocked its head, appearing to listen. "Just give us the children, send the rest back to where they came from, and go back to Neverland. No one will bother you there." She stepped forward slightly, away from the rest of the group.

The Shadow continued to stare a moment longer and lifted a finger, wagging it from left to right indicating it had no intent of doing as she asked. It then pointed one long, dark finger towards Emma and then moved its hand back towards itself and drug its thumb in a slashing motion across its throat.

Darkness began to roll off of the Shadow in almost a mist as it began to increase in size, a thunderous rumbling sound emanating from it. A massive roar exploded from it as it reached its peak size.

"Get the kids." Emma glanced back at Killian and his head snapped to look at her, a look of horror and realization pouring over him. She smiled softly at him and a tear slipped down her face. "I love you." She gazed back at him a moment longer and turned back to face the monster before her, pulling the Olympian Crystal from her jacket pocket and pointing it towards the Shadow.

"EMMA, NO!" Killian started to run towards her and was suddenly blinded by a beam of the brightest light consumed Emma and shot through a beam created by the Crystal. It ripped a hole in the Shadow and it shrieked an unearthly sound as it was struck. The glass windows shattered outwards around them all at once. An explosion of energy knocked all of them to the floor and the Shadow slipped from the room out the window and into the night.

Killian, Blackbeard, Snow and David all stood and looked around. Emma lay in the middle of the floor still, Crystal laying beside her.

"No..." Killian whispered and ran over to Emma's limp form, sinking down beside her.

As he gathered her in his arms, every moment they had shared together raced through his mind. They had come so far together and he wasn't about to lose her now.

"Please don't leave me now. I love you, Emma." He murmured. He pressed his lips softly to hers and an electric spark flew from it. She gasped for air and her eyes flew open.

"I love you, too, Killian. Always." She reached up as he choked out a laugh through the tears caught in his throat and touched his face. He kissed her again, firmly.

"Did...we win?" Emma asked softly, pulling away.

"The Shadow got away." David said, a mix of emotions running through his voice as Killian gently helped Emma to her feet.

"Aye, and now we need a new plan, unless you've got some more magic stored away somewhere, lass." Blackbeard bent and picked up the Crystal, handing it to Snow.

Emma tried to ignite a spark in her hand and it briefly glowed, then fizzled out.

"Maybe if it recharges just a little bit..." Emma started and the soft coo of a child interrupted her words. All eyes shot to the middle of the room and they found the cages full of children had been abandoned by the Shadow in its haste to escape.

Everyone rushed to them and examined around them, trying to find a way to open them. Emma tried to touch one of the bars and it shocked her as she made contact.

"Of course it's bloody enchanted." Killian grumbled and stepped aside to reassess the scene.

A puff of purple smoke appeared and Regina stood within it.

"Magic is back. Did you beat the Shadow?" She stepped forward towards the cages.

"I think I just injured it. Wait, where's Henry? Why aren't you there?" Emma replied.

"I have the dwarfs and a protection spell guarding the vault. Henry's fine and still asleep. I came to see how I could help now that I'm actually useful again." Regina moved towards the cages.

"Well, since you have your magic back, take a look at these." David gestured towards the cages.

"And you were never not useful, Regina." Snow gave Regina's arm a squeeze.

Regina moved around the cages, and waved her hand over the bars.

"Well, I guess I can't expect a Shadow to be that bright." She muttered and raised both if her hands. She swept them downwards and the magic around the cages fizzled out.

The doors to the cages swung open and the locks clattered to the floor. Emma paled as she realized nothing was standing between her and her children anymore. David rushed in and retrieved Neal from the cage first, moving back to Snow, and the three of him snuggled the toddler close. Emma moved closer to the cage and sunk to her knees. Killian moved behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Marina was nearest to her. She picked up the sleeping infant and kissed her forehead firmly. The baby scrunched her face briefly in response.

"It's okay, mommy and daddy are here." She whispered and turned, handing off her daughter to her father. Killian took the child awkwardly, keeping his hook far away from her. Emma bent back into the cage and retrieved Adeline, kissing her head as well. Regina had already gotten Robyn and Gideon out of their cage.

"Time to get all these little ones out of here, I reckon." Blackbeard stepped forward.

"I'm on it." David pulled out his phone and dialed a few numbers. "Blue, we need you at the lighthouse, we found the babies...ok, see you soon." He clicked his phone shut and put it back in his pocket.

Snow walked to where Killian stared down at his daughter. Love and fright were almost palpable in his gaze.

"You look like a natural father." She smiled at him.

"Wish I felt it." He said with a slight laugh. "Now is where the hard part begins."

"You'll do just fine. You've already proved that you love them more than anything. Love is the most important thing a parent can give their child." She fished through her pocket, shifting her son's weight. She produced the Crystal and extended it to Killian.

"Uh..." He looked around, his hand occupied with holding the baby.

"You could switch arms." Snow suggested with a small smile.

"Ah, I think not, luv. We've all seen what my hook can do." He shifted uncomfortably.

"So are you going to take it off?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Then you have to learn to trust yourself." Snow raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded and shifted his daughter with extreme care to the crook of his other arm. He let out his breath as she settled safely against his chest.

"See, nothing to be afraid of." Snow smiled again, knowingly, and pressed the Crystal into Killian's palm.

"Aye, thank you." He replied sincerely.

Killian walked to where Emma stood gazing out the window opening, holding his daughter.

"Penny for your thoughts, luv." He said softly.

She looked back to her husband and smiled softly, then pressed another kiss to her daughter's head.

"I'm just ready to get this over with. Then we can get back to...normal..." She smirked at the word.

"Oh, I couldn't agree more, Swan." He smiled at her. "I think you may need this to do the job." He held the Crystal out for her to take. As she touched it, he threaded his fingers around her hand and pulled her to him. "I need my family to be safe. This moment, I have never felt more love in this very second as I have ever in my existence."

"Me, too. I love you. All of you." She glanced at her daughters and back to her husband.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. As their lips touched, a hum of energy filled both of them a mind a flash of bright white light sparked from them, illuminating the room briefly.

They pulled apart, startled.

"What the hell was that?" Emma murmured, looking at the Crystal, now in her hand.

"I have no idea, luv." Killian shook his head. "But here come the fairies." He gestured out the window and a spark of light magic flew from his fingertip.

"What...how?" Killian looked at his hand, astonished.

"Hey, what was that?" Regina and the others walked over to Emma and Killian quickly.

"That looked like magic from where I stood, lass." Blackbeard approached cautiously.

"The only magic he has is flawless eyeliner and managing not to get himself killed." Regina scoffed.

"That's what it was though." Emma said softly, looking at her husband who continued to stare at his hand. "Because of this." She held up the Crystal. Killian's head snapped up as the fairies flew into the room. They magicked themselves big and looked around the room.

"We didn't mean to startle you, Emma. Thanks for not blowing us to bits." Blue smiled warmly.

"That wasn't me. It was Killian." She said.

"What?" Blue asked confused.

"When we kissed, we were both touching that bloody Crystal. It must have transferred Emma's magic into me." He said warily.

"Does that mean Emma's magic is gone?" Snow asked Blue.

"I don't think so...in fact," Emma flicked her wrist and her palm glowed brightly. "It's completely restored." She looked amazed.

"Well that's bloody fantastic. Now there's two Saviors." Blackbeard grinned.

"No, I don't want it." Killian clenched his jaw.

"It's okay, Killian. We will figure this out, together." Emma stepped forward and put her hand on his arm.

"Aye, just like we did the last time I had magic? Or have you forgotten that I nearly killed you all?" He shook his head and handed the baby in his arm to the Blue Fairy. "I cannot be trusted."

"This is different, Killian. This is not darkness." Emma said softly.

"Aye, neither was the Black Fairy's magic until her soul touched it. We all know I've done terrible things, with and without magic." Killian ran his hand through his hair.

"I know this magic, Killian. You can control this. I will help you." Emma locked eyes with him. "Just, trust me." Killian nodded.

"Right now, I think our main concern is getting the children to safety." Blue interjected. "We will take them to the convent and keep them safe."

She and the other four fairies with her stood in a circle around the babies and withdrew their wands. Emma, Snow, Killian, and David kissed their children again and handed them over to other fairies.

The fairies pointed their wands towards the roof and beams of rainbow light filled the room. In a flash, they were all gone, the babies disappearing with them.

"Now let's go find that Shadow." Emma took Killian's hand in hers and they all began their descent into the night to finish what they started.

Killian couldn't help but feel the buzzing in his hand as it remained wrapped around Emma's.

They loaded up and headed out to Emma and Killian's house. It was nearly 3 in the morning and they were all exhausted.

"I think everyone should stay here tonight." Emma said, getting out of the truck. "If something happens, we will all be together."

"With all of the children safe and the Shadow in hiding, I think it's safe to rest a moment. We'll stay." David agreed. Snow nodded as well.

"I'm not sleeping on a couch." Regina crossed her arms. "But I'll stay too."

"Aye, it's better than the ground back at the camp." Blackbeard nodded.

"Seems it's been settled then. Regina, you can stay in Henry's room. Mum and Dad can take the pull out couch and Blackbeard can have the loveseat." Killian directed.

"I'll be fine on the porch hammock, Hook." Blackbeard said, walking up the porch steps. "I can keep watch from here. And I think your lovely wife will sleep better if I remain outside." He grinned at Emma.

"We'll head out at first light. Get some shut eye." Killian headed in, followed by the rest of the group, as Blackbeard kicked off his boots and pulled his hat down, settling into the hammock.

Killian had stripped his shirt off and was walking to the bathroom by the time Emma got upstairs.

"I'm going to have a shower." He said tightly, not looking at her as he stalked in and shut the door soundly behind him.

Her heart hurt for him because she knew that he was consumed with memories of being the Dark One. She was haunted by her own dark experiences on occasion and she knew what it was like.

She slipped into the bathroom quietly and through the steam, she saw her husband's forehead pressed against the tile wall as the water cascaded over him. This one was on the few times he took his hook brace off. His scarred flesh still took her by surprise sometimes still.

She quickly shed her clothes and climbed in behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He leaned back into her bare torso and she hugged him tighter.

"It's gonna be okay, Killian." She whispered.

"Aye, luv." He replied unvonvincingly.

"Hey..." She said softly and pulled him around to face her. "It will be, I promise."

He hugged her tightly to his chest.

"I believe you." He murmured. The sound of the water hitting tile punctuated the silence as they stood there holding each other.

After they got out of the shower and wrapped themselves in towels, they headed back into their bedroom. Emma took the towel from Killian's hand and reached up to dry his hair. She tousled it under the towel and he peeked up at her with his bright blue eyes, giving her a small, sexy smile.

"I love you, Swan. You make me better." He snuggled into her chest and he sat onto the bed, pulling her into his lap. She stroked his damp hair and held him. He rolled over and took her with him, spooning her, and they fell asleep that way in their towels, holding one another.

The morning came all too early for Emma but she snuggled backwards to find Killian had already gotten up. She propped herself up on one arm and saw Killian, already dressed, looking out the window as the sun rose.

She rose from the bed and pulled the towel she was still wrapped in closer around her and Killian turned towards her at the sound of her stirring.

"Good morning, luv." He walked to where she was rummaging through their dresser and pulling out clothes.

"Morning. Ready?" She smiled back at him briefly, dropping her towel to the floor and beginning to get dressed. He chuckled and sat on their bed.

"As ever, Swan." He replied bitterly.

"Good. Because I think it's time to go back to our original plan. Draw it out with the light." She slid a sweater over her head and flipped her hair out of the collar.

"Swan..." He replied warily.

"We have all the ammunition we need now with you." She walked forward and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You just need a little practice." She flicked her wrist and his hook disappeared and clattered onto the dresser. His expression darkened.

"Tampering with my hook, again?" He grumbled and moved to stand. She pushed him back onto the bed by his shoulders.

"No, call it back to you. Visualize it back on your brace." She instructed.

"I'm not bloody giving into magic, Emma." He moved her aside gently and stood. She moved back in front of him.

"It's a part of you. This is not the same as before. You can do this." She looked up at him earnestly.

He blew out a long breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them he stared down at his empty brace. Wrinkling his forehead, a puff of smoke suddenly appeared and his hook was firmly back in place on his arm. He turned his hook over in disbelief.

"You did it. How do you feel?" She asked, eyes shining brightly with hope.

"Strange." He replied.

"Okay. We'll keep at it until we find the Shadow." She said softly.

"If you say so, luv." He kissed the top of her head and left the room. Emma sighed and hugged herself for a moment. Things were going to be okay, she knew it, but right now, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of loneliness.

She headed downstairs and everyone had already gathered in her kitchen. She could smell coffee and her father's famous pancakes. All that was missing were her children. That changed today.

Her father served breakfast to everyone and they all sat around the kitchen formulating a plan.

"The sail on the Jolly Roger is our best shot." David said.

"Aye, the lass is right. We need to trap that demon once and for all." Blackbeard stuffed an entire pancake into his mouth.

"We are going to need the light, and now that it's doubled, I think we'll have a good chance of defeating this thing." Regina spoke up, sipping the cup of coffee in front of her.

"I'm not so sure about that, luv." Killian said.

"We can figure it out." Emma wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed.

"Let's head out to the Jolly Roger then. We can set a trap there." Snow slung her bow over her shoulder and the group quickly finished their provisions and gathered supplies, heading out to the truck. They threw their supplies in the back and Snow, David, and Regina piled in the front. Emma, Killian, and Blackbeard headed to the little yellow bug parked in the driveway and pulled out after them.

The Jolly Roger looked almost ominous in the dark as they made their way on board. The ship pitched and yawed with the motion of the waves. Killian made his way around the deck and began to unfurl the sail. He was comfortable here, in control.

Blackbeard skirted around the cannons, pulling them into firing position and David and Snow took positions around the helm. Emma and Regina stood near the mast.

"Looks like someone had a temper tantrum." Regina skimmed her hands over the scars in the wood.

"I don't know what happened. It happened while Killian and I were...apart..." Emma replied, a pang of guilt hitting her stomach.

"Well if I had to guess, I'd say Hook did it." Regina smirked. Emma shrugged and pulled out the Olympian Crystal from her pocket.

"I guess now's as good a time as any." She slipped the Crystal back in her pocket and moved towards the center of the deck.

"Everybody ready?" She called out.

"Aye, lass." Blackbeard called back.

"Good. Here goes."

She raised her arm above her head and a column of light poured from her fingertips skyward, illuminating the entire deck. Killian watched his wife in awe. She was so strong, so focused. He remembered all she had been through with her magic, and yet she still came back to it, stronger each time, and with complete faith. Maybe he could learn to control it, too.

"Here it comes!" David shouted as a rumble was heard in the distance.

The Shadow swooped in and hovered around the ship in a swirling torrent around the ship.

Emma aimed the beam of light at the Shadow, and it swirled higher into the air, making a high pitched screeching noise.

"KILLIAN! I NEED YOU!" She called out. Killian looked down at his hand for a moment and set his jaw in determination. He aimed into the black whirlwind around the ship and a blast of light flew from his hand as well. The Shadow shrieked again and began to shrink in size.

"DIRECT IT TOWARDS THE CENTER!" Regina called through the wind.

Emma and Killian moved closer to one another and guided the Shadow down towards the deck and Regina projected it onto the sail.

"One good thing about this magic, luv, you no longer have to give up yours." Killian smirked at her and lowered his hand, reaching into Emma's pocket and withdrawing the Crystal.

"No, Killian, DON'T--"

Her warning came too late as a blast of magic exploded from the Crystal from Killian's hand and directly Killian into the sail.


	13. Chapter 13

The sail began to dissolve and crumble away into embers as Killian still funneled magic into it, letting out a wordless shout as he put all of his concentrated effort into the beam. The Shadow's shrieking died down as it disintegrated with the sail into a pile of ash on the deck of the Jolly Roger.

One final burst of light exploded from the Crystal, knocking everyone on board against the siding of the ship.

The Crystal disintegrated into a pile of ash and the remnants of the sail smoldered into nothingness.

"KILLIAN!" Emma screamed out and ran to where his lifeless body lay on the deck of his beloved ship.

"No, Killian, no, you can't leave me now. I need you, your babies need you. I went to the Underworld for you once, don't make me do it again." She shook him by the shoulders as Snow and David ran up behind her. She grabbed his face between her palms and kissed his lips firmly. A shockwave exploded from them, sweeping away the night sky into daylight with it, and Killian gasped for breath.

"Swan?" He asked softly, reaching up to brush her hair from her face. Emma laughed and bent down to kiss him again. "You saved me." He smiled and raised an eyebrow at her as he struggled to sit.

"You saved me first." She retorted, helping him to his feet.

"Well, I couldn't very well let you perish. It was my sworn duty as a Savior to protect." He smirked and winced as pain radiated through his ribs.

"Hang on, hero." She smiled and waved a healing hand over his torso. Regina walked from where she was examining where the sail and Shadow met its end.

"Well, looks like you did it." She crossed her arms.

"Aye. And it seems I'm back to my normal, dashing self as well." He waved his hand and no magic came.

"Well, that's a shame." Blackbeard said and whistled loudly. Suddenly, fifteen or so pirates made their way on board and surrounded the rest of them, swords drawn. Emma and her family moved back to back in a circle facing the pirates. Emma and Regina charged magic into their hands, Snow drew an arrow into her bow and David pointed his sword between two of them. "It would have made what comes next much easier. I could have taken you with me instead of your lovely wife."

"Killian, what is he talking about?" Emma looked back at Killian out of the corner of her eye.

"I have no idea, luv. But none of us are going anywhere." He snarled, not taking his eyes from Blackbeard.

"Oh, I'm afraid you are. You are going to leave this ship and I will be taking the Savior with me and it back to Neverland. We're going to build a kingdom there. And no one can stop the Savior."

"What makes you think I'll be going anywhere with you?" Emma spat.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill your pirate where he stands. If you make any attempt to run from me, if you don't do exactly as I say, I will kill him. I am going to leave a few of my best men here to watch him and I swear to you, he will die." Blackbeard moved into Emma's view. Her superpower told her he was telling the truth.

"Okay." She said softly.

"What?!" David looked back.

"Emma, no!" Snow looked at her daughter as well.

"There's no chance I'm letting you take her or my ship anywhere." Killian growled out through clenched teeth and a pirate in front of him stepped forward and pressed the tip of his cutlass into Killian's throat.

"Killian, please." Emma looked at her husband and around at all the pirates surrounding them. "I've lost you so many times. I can't lose you again."

"There's a good lass." Blackbeard extended his hand to her. She took it and gazed back at Killian with a small smile.

"NO!" He knocked the sword away from his throat with his hook and punched the pirate in his face, sending him down to the deck. Two more pirates grabbed him from behind and restrained him. "Emma, don't do this." He begged.

"Killian, I love you. Please, just let me go." Emma whispered.

"Well lads, you heard the lass. Show our friends the way to land." Blackbeard gestured to his men and they took the rest of the group in hand, all of them struggling against captivity in vain.

Blackbeard stepped towards Emma and clapped a leather cuff around her wrist.

"Just in case you get any ideas about fighting back on the way to Neverland." He purred in her ear. Emma tried in vain to remove the cuff and found she couldn't. Her magic was sufficiently suppressed. She watched helplessly as her family was drug off the ship.

"EMMA! EMMA!" Killian fought against his restraints every step of the way.

"Killian..." She cried softly and took a step towards the ramp.

"Ah, ah, ah." Blackbeard admonished and grabbed her arm, hauling her backwards and pushing her into the mast. More pirates came tho meet her and bound her with rope to the place she stood.

Emma's expression turned venomous as she looked defiantly at the pirate grinning into her face.

"Let's batten down the hatches, men!" Blackbeard called out, holding his gaze to Emma.

"I will find my way back to my family." She growled at the greasy pirate.

"Sure you will, lass." Blackbeard winked and turned his attention to the shore as they cast off. "I appreciate your hospitality, mates!" He called to the group as they struggled harder to get away from the pirates.

A group of pirates emerged fromfrom the hold and began to rig up a new sail on the mast around her. Blackbeard plucked a magic bean from the band of his hat as the sail was unfurled and secured.

A commotion arose at the shore just out of Emma's sight as they sailed towards open water.

"SWAN!" She heard Killian's voice and several splashes.

"EMMA!" Her father's voice came next.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Blackbeard bellowed and pitched the bean into the water ahead of them. A puff of purple smoke appeared on board and Regina emerged from it and knocked Blackbeard aside with magic. She stormed towards the mast and waved her hand, dropping the ropes from around Emma in a flash.

"Thanks." Emma said and held out her hand. Regina made to remove her band and Emma caught something coming up behind her.

"Regina! Watch it!" But her warning came too late and the pirate clubbed her over the back of her head with the butt of his sword. Regina fell in a slump and the pirate secured a second leather band around Regina's wrist. Emma let out a guttural cry and jumped on top of the pirate, locking an elbow around his throat.

Fingers twisted in her hair and pulled her off of the buccaneer and knobby knuckles dashed across her cheek. Her ears rang from the strike and she was hauled backwards against the mast. Regina was propped next to her and they were quickly bound again to one another against the mast.

Blackbeard wiped the blood from his lip and took his place at the helm, steering the ship directly into the portal.

"All ahead to Neverland." Blackbeard laughed heartily and they spiraled through the whirlpool and out of sight.

"Bloody hell." Killian murmured as the ship vanished from sight and the portal bubbled closed behind him. Another pirate made his way up behind him and Killian grabbed him by his shirt and pressed the edge of his hook into the soft flesh of the pirates belly.

"You're going to tell me everything you know about what Blackbeard is planning and why he needs my wife, or your innards will become your outtards." He said darkly.

The pirate laughed boldly in Killian's face and inhaled sharply to a stop as Hook dug the steel further into his skin.

"I 'ave no idea why 'e wants the wench. If I did, I certainly wouldn't tell the likes of you." The pirate said with a sneer.

"Well that's a poor decision of yours to make, admitting something like that. Now you're of no use to me at all." Killian raised his hook with the intent to strike the man down and David grabbed his wrist before he could deliver the blow.

"Hook, this is not you. This is not what Emma would want for you." David warned.

"Well Emma isn't bloody here, is she, mate?" Killian growled and jerked free of his father-in-law's grasp, shoving the pirate aside.

"Remember how you fought to get back to her in Neverland, and the countless times we were banished to the Enchanted Forest. Do not waste your time on something this trivial." Snow stepped between Killian and the pirate. She bent to bind the pirate. "We will find her. We always find each other."

"Aye. I'll chase her to the end of time." Killian agreed, rubbing his chin.

"Let's head to Gold's. He is bound to know something." David hauled the pirate to his feet. "We'll drop this one off at the station first."

Killian nodded and he and Snow followed him back to the truck.

Emma nudged Regina with her shoulder the best she could within her restraints as the Jolly Roger

"What happened? Where are we?" Regina snapped back to consciousness.

"Neverland, keep your voice down." Emma hushed.

"And they've taken our magic." Regina sighed and let her head fall back against the mast.

"It's going to be fine. We just need to find a way to escape and then I have a plan." Emma said quietly.

"What plan?" Regina tried to look at Emma.

"So, you're both awake. And alive. For now." Blackbeard taunted. He inhaled deeply through his nose. "I've missed this place. And it's so much quieter now without all the rabble marring the place. Yes, this will do finely for a pirate paradise."

"What's stopping you then? Just let us go. What can we possibly help you with?" Emma asked.

"You, my dear, are the embodiment of hope. When you turn hope away from the light, hopelessness ensues. And the hopeless are so much easier to subdue. Young women willing to part with their treasures. Young men willing to do my bidding. Besides that, everything is so much easier when you have magic." Blackbeard grinned at the women. "And now, there's two of you." He touched Regina's chin with a finger. She wrinkled her nose and turned her head.

"How about you remove this cuff and I'll magic you up a breath mint before I barbecue you and your friends." She looked at him out of the side of her eye.

Blackbeard laughed too loudly, as he usually did. "You've got spunk, lass. I'll give you that. Don't worry. We'll break you of that." He traced his finger down to the buttons on her blouse and walked away, whistling at his men to untie the two women as they docked in the harbor.

As the ropes fell, Emma threw an elbow into the nearest pirate and shouldered into another. Regina kicked the third in the gut.

"Run!" Emma called to her and they both dashed to the side of the ship.

"If you value Hook's life, you will stop inmediately!" Blackbeard shouted after them. Emma froze in her tracks.

"Emma, come on, he can't get to Hook here." Regina urged.

"That's where you're wrong, lass." Blackbeard made his way onto the lower deck. This shell allows me to communicate with its mate. It is being held by a pirate who's just waiting for a call from me to kill your beloved buccaneer." Blackbeard dangled a shell from a string around his neck. Emma closed her eyes and turned back around. She opened her eyes again and looked at Blackbeard with a poison in her sights.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, seething with rage.

"Emma!" Regina looked at her in astonishment.

"What?" Emma flipped around. "I can't just let him die. You would have saved Robin if you could have, too." Regina looked contrite.

"Listen to your friend, lass. Now, follow me to camp. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day." Blackbeard smiled repulsively.

They followed the pirate off the ship, followed by the rest of his crew. It was a short hike through the jungle to a clearing where several makeshift shacks were set up.

"You," he pointed at Regina. "You can stay with my first mate. Jacobs!" He called and a portly pirate appeared at Regina's side.

"Do not hurt her." Emma looked up at Blackbeard.

"You're not in a position to make demands, lass." He smiled down at her angry face.

"Things will go a lot smoother if I know the people I care about are safe." She countered.

"Fair point, lass." He nodded. "Treat her with respect, mate! She's our guest!" Blackbeard chuckled as the pirate led Regina away. "Satisfied, Savior?" He turned back to Emma, leading her towards his cabin.

"Not exactly." She fired back.

"Well, we can change that. We're not savages. You'll stay with me." He entered and dropped her to the sand. "I don't want to tie you up, girl. So just know if I find you gone, Hook dies. That should serve as bondage enough." He smirked and tucked into his cot, pulling the brim of his hat down over his eyes.

Emma huddled against the wall for what must have been hours. Blackbeard snored loudly in the cot. Emma stood quietly. She had to get that shell and rescue Regina. Gingerly, she walked over to the cot and pulled up the flap of Blackbeard's overcoat. She reached into the open neck of his shirt and delicately felt around his sweaty chest. A hand clamped down on her wrist and she looked up startled into Blackbeard's eyes.

"And just what might you be doing?" He asked, amused.

Emma's wheels began to turn. "I'm cold, lonely, and just thought I'd make the best of a bad situation." She bit her lip suggestively.

"Is that so?" His eyes twinkled in the moonlight. "What about your true love?"

"I'd like to forget about him, since I'm going to be without him." She replied.

"Oh, lass, I'd be more than happy to oblige." He leaned up on an elbow and pulled her lips to his. Emma fought through waves of nausea and kissed him back, letting her hands roam over his shoulders and down his chest, feeling over his bare skin. Blackbeard kissed his way to her ear and threaded his hand through her golden hair.

"Tell me, Savior," he purred into her ear and then pulled her hair painfully. "Do you really think I'm that much of a fool?" He tossed her to the ground. "I know what you're after, and I've moved the shell somewhere safe."

Emma glared up at him.

"Get some rest, lass. I told you before, tomorrow's a big day." He smiled and settled back down to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

"I wish I could help, but as you know, magic beans are in short supply, dearie. If I had one, all these children would be back where they belong." Gold moved around his shop.

"You and I both know that's not the only way to travel between realms." Hook pointed at the Crocodile.

"What would you like me to do, cast another curse?" Gold scoffed.

"I want you to tell me how I can get Emma back!" He shouted and slammed his hand on the counter.

"You don't scare me, pirate." Gold leaned into Killian's face, speaking dangerously low. "I'm the Dark One, and I don't owe you a thing. So I suggest you leave before you find out what the darkness can really do."

Killian's eyes narrowed and he shoved off the counter, storming out of the shop.

He made his way down Main Street and paused only to kick over a trash can in his fury. David's truck pulled up beside him.

"Get in." He said through the open window.

"I'm a little busy, mate." Hook growled and kept walking, David keeping pace beside him from the truck.

"Busy assaulting garbage bins? Get in. Snow thinks she may have found something." David told him and Killian's head whipped around.

"Next time, lead with that." He opened the door and got inside and they sped off to Regina's vault.

Neverland was hot and humid, despite the everlasting night. Emma didn't sleep at all. She spit on the sand next to her, still trying to rid herself of the taste of the disgusting pirate she had kissed.

Blackbeard stretched out noisily and removed his hat from his face. He caught Emma's gaze and a dark grin spread over his lips.

"Well, good to see you're already up, lass. Fancy a good morning kiss?" He waggled his eyebrows at her. She said nothing, bile rising in her throat. "No? That's fine. You'll warm up to me." He chuckled. "Why don't you go fetch Jacobs and see about some breakfast?" She shuffled to her feet and padded her way outside, taking into account every aspect of her surroundings. All she could see was forest surrounding the small clearing and two paths, one leading back towards the Jolly Roger from whence they came, and one leading away from them into the jungle.

She made her way into the small hut where Regina had been led and saw Blackbeard's first mate sitting on the cot inside, whittling a piece of wood with a large knife. Regina sat with her back to the wall of the hut, eyes closed and head against the wall, but Emma knew she wasn't asleep.

"Your captain wants breakfast." She informed the pirate and the man wordlessly rose to his feet to comply. Regina looked up at the sound of Emma's voice. Emma stared at her, urging her to be still with just the look. The pirate left the two of them to fetch breakfast and Emma sunk down to Regina.

"We don't have much time before Blackbeard comes looking for me." Emma spoke low. "We need to find that seashell and then we can make a break for it. I looked for it last night, but he didn't have it on him."

"So what's the plan, exactly? We make a break for it, and where do we go? And how do you know he didn't have it on him?" Regina sat up, brushing sand from her pants.

"I kissed him." Emma said, turning red and Regina looked like she might be sick. "And we can head back to the ship. Killian has all sorts of weapons on board, we can fight."

"Honestly, Emma, do you have to make out with every pirate that brings you to Neverland?" She scrunched her nose in disgust and Emma gave her an exasperated look. "What we need now is a way to get these damn cuffs off."

"We can worry about that once we get out of here." Emma said. "Let's go get breakfast, or I'm sure Blackbeard will be here soon."

The two women left the hut and saw Blackbeard barreling towards the shelter. He slowed his pace as he saw the two coming in his direction.

"For a moment, I thought you'd made a very unwise decision, lass. I was prepared to give my man further instruction." He grinned and dangled the seashell now back on a strap around his neck at her. "Hungry? You'll need your strength." He led the two to the large campfire.

Emma sat down on a log begrudgingly and Regina sat next to her. The pirate called Jacobs handed them two half coconut shells with some kind of fish stew in them. The two women sipped at them gingerly.

Blackbeard hunkered down next to Emma on the log and Emma instinctively shuffled towards Regina. He began to eat noisily as soon as the coconut shell hit his hand.

"First order of business will be to make this camp into something respectable. You can handle that with your magic." Blackbeard said between slurps. Emma's eyes were glued to the seashell dangling at the man's neck. Blackbeard saw her gaze and smirked. "Oh, aye, lass. Trust I'll be keeping this to my lips the whole time you're unleashed." He patted the shell. Emma turned her attention back to the food and continued to eat. Blackbeard leaned forward slightly, causing the shell to swing away from him and she saw her chance.

Emma's hand darted out and seized the seashell, wrenching it free from the leather strap and bringing her elbow back into the bridge of the pirate's nose, breaking it immediately and sending him howling backwards into the sand.

"Regina, go, NOW!" She got up and the two women made to make a break for it and found themselves facing three pirates, swords drawn. They backed away, looking for another escape when one of the pirates grunted and dropped to the ground, clutching his neck. The other two followed suit. Emma looked down and saw long, thin darts protruding from each of the napes of their necks.

"Come with me!" A voice shouted and a woman in dirty red clothes and two symmetrical braids came running towards them, a bamboo tube clutched in her hand. They paused only momentarily, seeing Blackbeard scrambling to his feet and ten more pirates joining him as he began to run in their direction. The three women ran in the opposite direction of the Jolly Roger and up the other path.

"In here." The woman who had saved them pulled Emma's arm as they ducked into a crevice that was near unnoticeable. Emma pulled Regina with them. The woman pulled vegetation in front of the crevice and turned back to the other two and put her finger to her lips.

"They won't get far, men! Search the whole island until they're found! Bring me the Savior unharmed!" Blackbeard's gruff instruction was met with hurrahs from his men and a herd of pirates made their way past the crevice unflinching.

When they were sure the last of them had past, the woman moved the vines that covered their hiding spot aside.

"The coast is clear." She said softly. "Let's go."

"Wait, who the hell are you?" Emma grabbed the woman by the arm as she made to head out of the gap. She turned her head back and looked at the hand on her arm.

"That's a funny way to show gratitude. My name is Tiger Lily. You're safe with me." Tiger Lily released herself from Emma's grip.

"Tiger Lily. I should have recognized you. I'm sorry." Emma said.

"Don't worry about it, Savior." She smiled tightly and left the crevice, leading the other two women out.

"We need a way off this godforsaken island. Can you help?" Regina brushed herself off as she emerged.

"Yes. We need to get to safety first." Tiger Lily looked at Regina warily. "I never thought I'd be helping the Evil Queen."

"Well, you're not. That part of me is gone." She said back. Tiger Lily raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story, but it's true." Emma said, moving past the two. "We really need to get our magic back. Can you help with these?" Emma held up her hand and revealed the cuff around her wrist.

Tiger Lily shook her head and examined the leather brace further. "I can't, but I know someone who can. Hook may have mentioned her before. Her name is Tinkerbell."

"Yeah, we've met." Regina said. "I love that I'm trapped in Neverland on my way to a meeting of the one-handed wonder's ex-girlfriend club." She rolled her eyes.

"Hook and I were never together." Tiger Lily said indignantly.

"Surprising." Regina scoffed and Emma shot her a glare.

The three began their journey into the jungle and Emma's heart began to fill with a familiar feeling. Hope.

Zelena was rummaging through the supplies within the vault as David and Killian made their descent.

"Can we focus here?" Snow asked, impatiently. Zelena rolled her eyes and paused her excursion with a snort.

"Well you're no fun. How often do I get to play around in the candy shop without my little sister breathing down my neck?" She sat with a huff.

"What is it that you've discovered, luv?" Killian stepped forward.

"Oh! You're here. Great." Snow perked up at the sight of her husband and son-in-law. "So I was thinking of all the ways we could get to Neverland, and how we could get back. And then it hit me. Pixie flowers. That's how Emma got you back." She smiled.

"Aye, but that's a fruitless idea, unless you happen to have some laying around." Killian looked back at her.

"What do we know about pixie flowers? They only bloom in the presence of great evil." She said and grabbed Killian's arm. His eyes lit up with realization.

"The lighthouse." He said and Snow nodded.

"Zelena is going to mix up the dust, but we have to hurry. If they're there, they are going to start dying soon since the Shadow is gone." Snow said and moved towards the exit. David and Killian followed after her, and as they left, Zelena began to rifle through the chests and drawers again.

Emma, Regina, and Tiger Lily pushed their way through the last of the brush and came upon a familiar hut.

"Green!" Tiger Lily called out. Tinkerbell poked her head from the doorway of the thatch walls and smirked.

"Didn't think I'd see you lot here again, especially since the Lost Boys left with the Shadow so I know you're not chasing your son. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" She leaned against the side of the hut, crossing a leg in front of her.

"Blackbeard kidnapped us. He's trying to build some kind of pirate utopia here." Emma scoffed.

"Ah, and the Savior went along with this plan because...?" She stepped forward, eyebrow raised incredulously

"He has someone watching Killian. He was going to kill him if I didn't go along." She said softly.

"Wow, Hook wasn't lying when he said he was in love with the Savior." Tiger Lily chuckled.

"I could have told you that, Red." Tink looked pointedly at her. "So what do you need me for? I haven't got a portal back."

Regina held up her wrist, exposing the cuff. "Tiger Lily thought you might be able to help with these."

"Why should I want to help you? You never wanted my help before." Tinkerbell looked Regina up and down.

"Aren't we past all of that? Honestly, you know Robin and I ended up together." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I guess so. How is he?" Tinkerbell asked and Emma looked back at her suddenly.

"Ah, he...he died. A little while back." Regina said quietly. Emma put a comforting hand on her arm and Regina smiled at her briefly in response.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Tink replied regretfully. "Um, let's see what I have to get that off. I think I should have just the thing." She disappeared back into her hut and emerged seconds later with a black potion jar.

"Squid ink. Perfect." Regina stepped forward next to Emma. The two women held their hands out and Tinkerbell poured a drop onto the cuffs one at a time. The leather fell free to the ground, and as they did, voices came into earshot.

"Quick, hide!" Tink pushed Regina, Emma, and Tiger Lily into the doorway of her home and headed back out.

"Tinkerbell! Where are you, you damnable pixie?" Blackbeard bellowed.

"Good to see you, too, Blackbeard. You're looking a little worse for the wear. What happened to your nose?" Tinkerbell chuckled.

"Nevermind that. I'm looking for two women. Have you seen anyone suspicious around here?" Emma peeked through a gap in the thatching of the hut as Blackbeard spoke. His mouth was stained with blood that had clearly poured from his nose, which was purple and swollen.

"Can't say that I have. Just little old me out here." Tink lied, fisting her hands at her hips.and shrugging.

"If you see them, you come to me immediately, pixie. You know where to find me." Blackbeard pointed in her face and Tinkerbell sputtered a laugh back to him.

"Why on earth would I do that? You must have done something to them, and I know you well, pirate. I'm sure I'll be more likely to be on their side." She retorted.

"If you attempt to hide them from me, I'll pluck your wings like petals from a flower. Don't test me, lass." He moved dangerously close to her.

"You don't scare me, Blackbeard. Good luck on your hunt, though." She turned to walk away and Blackbeard grabbed her arm and placed his other hand around her throat, squeezing. Emma flinched to rescue her and Tiger Lily put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head no vehemently.

"You'll find me if you see anyone if you know what's good for you. And because you do know me well, you know that you should be very scared of me." He released her with a shove and Tink fell to the ground, gasping for air, glaring up at Blackbeard.

"Let's go, lads. Leave no stone unturned." He gave a greasy smile to the fairy and whistled loudly. The pirates made their way out and Tinkerbell stood and entered the hut, rubbing her throat.

"Stay here for a minute to make sure they're gone." Tink instructed, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Thank you, Tink. Are you alright?" Emma moved forward to inspect her and the pixie nodded.

"Yeah, that big galoot has a strong grip, but he's no real threat. He knows I'm better off alive." She smirked.

"So, what now? How do we get home?" Regina cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

"The mermaid lagoon." Tiger Lily spoke up. "Mermaids can travel between realms. They're going to be our best shot at getting you out of here."

"Brilliant, Red. But, ah, you may not want to mention Killian when you visit." Tinkerbell shifted uncomfortably. "He has a, uh, less than reputable history with them."

"Why am I not surprised." Regina said bitterly and Emma sighed.

"It's only a couple miles trek from here. We can lay low here for bit, and then we will head out." Tiger Lily said and the two women nodded in agreement. They were going home.

Killian leapt from the truck as they pulled up to the lighthouse and made his way around the side. Upon rounding the building, he saw a stretch of flowers decaying before him. He bent and touched a flower lightly and the brown petals crumbled to the ground. Snow and David caught up to him and stopped in their tracks at the sight.

"We're too late." David whispered.

"Don't lose hope." Snow said, moving forward into the patch of dead flowers before her. "There's bound to be something still alive. Ah." She stopped at the top of the ridge and turned back to the men with a knowing smile. The two rushed to her side and down below them they found themselves faced with a virtual grove of pink flowers extending up through the sand.

"Take as many as you can." Killian said, jumping off the small ledge and running towards the living flora.

Each of the three gathered armfuls of the blush colored flowers and came back to the truck in record time. They flew back to Regina's vault and entered to find Zelena brewing something in several beakers.

"What are you doing?" Snow asked carefully, eyeing the witch. Zelena picked up a beaker and poured it into a martini glass, taking a sip.

"Cocktail?" She smirked and extended the glass to Snow, who shook her head. "Suit yourself." She shrugged and took another drink. The group dropped the flowers onto the table.

"We need as much dust as you can make." Killian instructed.

"Aye, aye Captain." Zelena gave a mock salute and giggled, downing the rest of her drink and moving towards the table. She began to strip the petals from the flowers and grind them up. In the corner of the room, a baby started to cry. All eyes turned to Robyn who lay in a stroller nearby and Killian's heart ached, wishing his own children were near. He knew they were safe at the convent, but he just wanted this to be over with so he could enjoy his family. He needed to get Emma back first. He shook the emotion from his mind as the baby continued to cry.

"Little busy, do you mind helping?" Zelena nodded, hands covered in pixie flower pollen. Snow made her way to the baby and picked her up, shushing.

It wouldn't be long now.

Tiger Lily led the group back through the jungle towards the coastline. Tinkerbell had elected to stay behind in case the pirates returned. As they cleared the forest, Tiger Lily stopped and pointed to a rock cliff with a waterfall cascading over into a pool of the most sparkling water Emma had ever seen.

"That's it there. Let's keep going." She moved forward onto the stretch of sand before them and before long, they had reached their destination.

"Lorelei!" Tiger Lily called out. She was met with silence. "Lorelei, it's Tiger Lily!" She called again.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Regina asked doubtfully and Tiger Lily threw her an annoyed glance. The water began to bubble before them and the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen emerged from it. Her hair was blue, illuminated by the moonlight, and adorned with seashells. The seashells at her chest were a slightly lighter shade of blue but the tail she flipped gracefully behind her matched her hair perfectly.

"Tiger Lily." She smiled warmly. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Regina," She gestured to the queen. "And this is Emma. She is the Savior." Lorelei looked at Emma especially hard.

"Well, it's very much a pleasure to meet you both, but to what do we owe the delight of your visit?" She raised an eyebrow and three more mermaids emerged from the water and lifted themselves onto the rock structure in the center of the pool.

"They've been kidnapped from their realm and they need to get back. Can you help?" Tiger Lily explained. "We don't have much time." Lorelei contemplated for a moment.

"Any friend of Tiger Lily is a friend of ours." The mermaid smiled brightly.

"Oh, thank you so much." Emma said softly. The mermaid nodded and swam away to speak to the other three.

"Finally." Regina huffed. "We can probably be back in Storybrooke by dinner." Emma nodded.

"This has definitely been an experience that I don't want to repeat. I just want to get back to my husband and kids." She agreed.

"Don't worry. You'll be back in his loving arms and hook before you know it." Regina smirked.

"Hook? As in Captain Hook?" The women hadn't noticed the cerulean beauty had rejoined them. "And you're his _lover_?" Lorelei's face twisted in anger.

"No, no, no, you misunderstood me." Regina started.

"How could you bring them here?" Lorelei turned to face the Red Fairy. "How could you betray us like this?"

"Lorelei, just wait a moment..." Tiger Lily began to back them all away.

"Sabrina, Naia, Kai, seize them!" Lorelei's body began to rise out of the water with the force of the waves in her control. The three turned to run, but before they got anywhere, they were lassoed with seaweed and pulled off their feet.

The mermaids drug them towards the water and quickly bound them from shoulder to ankle with more of the thick, green fiber.

"We told you not to mention Killian." Tiger Lily struggled against her restraints.

"Oh, come on, like I wanted this." Regina shot back. "What could that idiot possibly have done to warrant this?"

"He used my affections to gain favor with Pan. After he robbed Pan's camp, he came back here and led the Lost Boys right to us. They almost destroyed the lagoon. And even afterwards, I would have forgiven him, had he stood by my side and helped rebuild, but he said that getting his revenge on a crocodile did not include a sappy love story with a fish. I never saw him again." Lorelei explained as the three women were hoisted upside down and dangled above the water.

"Good Lord, is there anyone in this realm your pirate hasn't had relations with and broken their heart?" Regina struggled and glared at Emma.

"Listen, Lorelei, I get it. Hook has done some bad things. He made a lot of mistakes. But I swear to you, he's changed. He's a father now. He is not the man he was before. I just want to get home to my babies. Please." She tried to reason with her.

The mermaid looked up at them apatheically.

"You're a fool if you think that Killian Jones can love anyone, and a bigger fool for bearing his seed." Lorelei responded with a deadpan gaze.

"Lower them into the depths," she instructed the other mermaids, then turned back to Emma. "and if his love for you is true, maybe he will finally feel the heartbreak I did when he retrieves your lifeless bodies from the bottom of the lagoon floor."


	15. Chapter 15

Killian gripped the vial in his fingers, thinking only of Emma. He looked, fleetingly back at his in-laws and was met with a reassuring gaze from Snow and a clenched jaw from David.

"I'm not exactly sure how this works." The pirate admitted.

Zelena had developed enough dust to not only retrieve Emma from Neverland but to get all of the children back home, and then some. That grove of flowers had proven quite fortuitous on several fronts.

Snow White stepped forward and placed her hand on Killian's shoulder, adjusting the bow strung across her own.

"Just think of Emma. Your love will be enough to connect you to her. Then sprinkle the dust and a portal door will appear." She instructed. Killian nodded and pulled the cork from the vial with his teeth. Without further hesitation, he dashed the powder in front of him. Golden swirls took hold of the air in front of them and a door materialized. Killian took no pause and flung the door open, stepping through it before the scene in front of him even fully materialized, followed by Emma's parents.

Emma, Regina, and Tiger Lily struggled against their binds as they were slowly lowered towards the glittering water below, dangling head down in front of the waterfall.

"Please! You don't have to do this!" Tiger Lily shouted at the azure mermaid swimming below.

"Lorelei!" Emma pleaded.

A flash of light appeared, almost blinding them, and they felt themselves drop more quickly in response before the speed was reined back in to a halt.

"Swan? Swan!" A familiar voice called out and Emma looked in the direction of the light to see her headlong pirate running towards the lagoon.

"Killian! No! Run!" She feared what the mermaid would do if she was able to get hold of him.

"Hook..." She heard the mermaid's breathless reply as she saw Killian approach. The siren's face darkened in anger, clearly now over her initial shock. "Drop them!" She snarled to the other mermaids and suddenly they were falling.

The water was crisp and clear as they plunged into it. Emma barely had a chance to suck in a breath before they plummeted headfirst into the deep. She struggled and glanced around. Bubbles and commotion broke the surface of the water. Regina and Tiger Lily were struggling against their binds as well. Emma tried to flick her bound wrists, willing them to spark enough magic to get them all out of the water, but she was bound too tightly to conjure anything. She knew Regina must be experiencing the same.

Her vision began to tunnel. Darkness began to cloud her sight as her lungs screamed for her to take a breath. Emma fought against every natural instinct not to inhale and struggled more weakly against the seaweed wrapped around her. Vaguely, she felt a hand at her back and she felt herself drifting upwards.

The three women emerged from the water at virtually the same time, gasping for precious air, sputtering and coughing. She turned around and saw her father hauling herself and Tiger Lily to shore as Snow pulled Regina behind her.

"Dad?" She muttered, still trying to gather her wits about her.

"I've got you, Emma. It's alright." David assured her as he pushed her up onto solid ground followed by Tiger Lily. He swam back to where his wife treaded water with an unconscious Regina in tow. They swam back to the shoreline together and all of them struggled out of the water.

"Emma." David's expression was a mixture of worry and relief as he pulled a knife from his boot and set about working the bindings free.

She grasped David's hand and stood, setting about the task of freeing the other two women. Regina still lay unconscious next to Snow as she freed her from the slimy green fiber. Snow immediately breathed into the woman's mouth and Regina sputtered out a mouthful of water, eyes flitting open.

"Thanks." Regina panted and sat up. A look of worry flashed over Emma's face.

"Killian." She whispered and stood up and searched for him. Her eyes laid on the scene in the middle of the lagoon on the rock structure she had just dangled in front of.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me? How dare you show your face here?" Lorelei was supported on a stream of water she had control over and Killian was pushed up against the rocks by a seperate jet.

"Trust me, luv, I'm getting the impression." Killian grunted.

"I don't think you do, Hook. I had intended for you to find your love dead and drowned before I killed you, but you seem to appear at the most inconvenient of times." The mermaid lifted a hand.

"Come now, darling. We can settle this in a civilized manner." He flashed her a charming smile.

"We are far past civilized." The mermaid reached to her chest and pulled free a pearlescent dagger shaped shell. "And now I am going to cut your heart out as you did mine."

"Enough!" Emma shouted and a burst of light shot from her hand, knocking Lorelei aside against the rocks near the waterfall. Killian dropped to the stone ground below him as the stream holding him in place was interrupted. The mermaid flipped around in a rage and rose with the water below her. She extended both of her hands towards Emma and streams of water burst forth towards Emma at the force of a fire hose, seeming to be boiling in temperature. Emma flung her hands up and blocked the current with magic. The two struggled for dominance as the flow of magic and water pushed against one another.

"Lorelei, I don't want to hurt you." She called against the roar of the connection of magic and water. "Just let us go!"

"You're not going to hurt me. But I am going to destroy you and the pirate you claim to love." She shot a venomous glare towards Killian who was fending off the three other mermaids that had now surrounded him. A fireball shot out of nowhere and caught the mermaid in the shoulder, interrupting the water flow and startling Emma into stopping the flow of magic pouring from her.

"Not today, you're not." Regina's voice came from behind Emma as she stepped forward.

The mermaid surfaced and turned to resume her attack and found Snow aiming an arrow at her, Regina and Emma standing before her with magic charged into their hands. David aimed his pistol as well.

"Lorelei, we don't want to hurt you." Emma said softly to the mermaid

"Speak for yourself." Regina huffed.

"We don't." Emma looked pointedly at Regina, who rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement. "Let Hook go."

Lorelei glanced to where the fight at the island had paused.

"He has to pay for what he did." She answered through gritted teeth.

"Lorelei, what I did is inexcusable." Killian spoke and her eyes flitted to his. "Until the end of time I will regret the things I did in my past. For the rest of my life, however short that may be, I will never stop trying to atone for my sins. These people are innocent."

"Let us go, Lorelei. All of us. Please." Emma reasoned.

Hatred flashed through her eyes again.

"Never." She turned towards Killian and raised her hands, water beginning to bubble up from the surface.

"Lorelei, NO!" Emma extended her hand and hit her directly in the head with a stream of magic, knocking her unconscious. The other mermaids swam to her side and retrieved her limp form. Regina swirled a hand and bound all of the mermaids together with seaweed from the depths of the water below. They all bobbed together in the water, a buoy of defeat.

Regina and Emma pulled the group closer using magic until they reached the shoreline. Emma turned her attention to the expanse of water between her and Killian. Waving her hand, she summoned nearby driftwood into the shape of a bridge. Killian tentatively put his weight on the first plank and hopped quickly across once he determined it would hold him. Once on solid ground, he swept Emma up in his arms, burying his face in her wet hair.

"Gods, Emma." He gasped and held her tighter, feeling her arms slip around him. "I shall never let you away from me again." He stepped back and looked into her eyes as he made the declaration.

"That's a little impractical." She quirked an eyebrow at him with a smirk.

"Practicality be damned, Swan. I never intend to leave your side again." He crushed her torso back to his, pressing his forehead to the line where her neck met her shoulder and taking her breath.

"Must you wound me further?" A frigid voice sounded from the water. Everyone's heads turned back to the now very awake Lorelei. Killian released Emma with a tortured sigh before kneeling at the waterline.

"I think we need to talk, luv." Killian said to the venom eyed mermaid glaring at him.

"I've nothing to say to you, pirate." She spat. "You've won. Devastated me for a second time."

"Lorelei, I was a selfish arse of a man. Incapable of loving or being loved. What I did, words cannot express my regret." Killian offered sincerely. Lorelei looked at him softer.

"I loved you, Killian Jones." She whispered. Emma felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. She felt like a peeping tom gazing at a very private moment. She held her breath, waiting for Killian's response.

"I'm sorry I wasn't the man you needed, luv. I'm sorry I didn't care for you as you did me. But know this. I have never forgotten you or the time we spent together. I learned a great deal from you. Love is out there for you, darling. Just be patient. I was, and I found my happy ending in a place I least expected." Killian glanced back at Emma, as did the mermaid, before they turned back to each other.

"I see now that you are not the same man. I can read it in your eyes." Lorelei said forlornly. "Please, release us. You and your party will be permitted to depart."

Tiger Lily stepped forward.

"Go, get back to your realm. I'll free the mermaids." She nodded and Killian nodded in kind. Killian met Lorelei's gaze once more and smiled softly in thanks. The group made their way from the lagoon.

"So, luv, ready to go home?" Killian and Emma hung slightly back from the rest of the group.

"Not quite yet." Killian raised an eyebrow at her words. "What's a pirate without his ship?" She grinned.

"Emma, we don't have to-"

"Yes we do. You've traded that ship for me more times than you should have. You're not going to lose it again if I can help it." She stopped walking and turned to face him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Killian looked back at her with love and reverence sparkling in his eyes. "Only if you're certain that's what you want, Swan."

"Killian, of course it's what I want, because it's what _you_ want. I know your love for that ship isn't on the same level as your live for me, but dammit if you don't love that ship. Plus, it will be my personal thank you for rescuing me." She smiled at him and turned to start walking.

"Well, perhaps gratitude is in order now." His voice floated from behind her, stopping her dead in her tracks. Turning back, a salacious smile graced his face and she knew exactly what he was doing.

"That's what the 'thank you'was for." She murmured and he stepped closer.

"Is that all your life is worth to you?" He continued paraphrasing, barely speaking above a whisper. His eyes glittered with promise, a sparkling ocean blue.

"You couldn't handle it." Emma's voice almost trembled with anticipation.

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." He popped the T on the end of the word and just as their first kiss had began, in the very same place, Emma seized him by the collar and smashed her lips to his, letting her hand curl around his neck to pull him closer as he responded with a hunger. Teeth clashed together and he let his tongue curl around hers. Emma was transported back to the very first time this happened. She may have even began to love him then, she thought to herself.

He slipped his hand up to caress the back of her head and placed his hook at her hip, continuing to devour her. As they pulled away, they had to steady themselves against one another. Emma spoke first, breaking through the tension.

"We should get back to the others." She breathed against his lips.

"Aye, luv, and I'm elated you didn't inform me that this was another 'one time thing'." He pressed another more chaste kiss to her lips before releasing her and raising an eyebrow. Emma rolled her eyes.

"More like a one lifetime thing, pirate." She smirked and marched away to rejoin Regina and her parents and inform them of their plans to rescue the Jolly Roger.

Killian skimmed his fingers over his still burning lips and smirked.

"How is this practical at all?" Regina said as Killian approached.

"Since when is anything we ever do practical?" Emma countered. "And this is practical. Blackbeard is the last person we want to have that ship. Or this will never be over."

"Emma's right. We need that ship." Snow offered and stepped closer to David. David nodded and shot a terse look to the pirate.

"Hopefully we can get it out of here before any more pirate antics arise." He said pointedly.

"I am deeply offended that you insinuate I had anything to do with this predicament we find ourselves in." Killian made a show of pressing his hand to his heart. David continued to stare hard at his son-in-law, an amused twinkle in his eye.

"Well let's see. Blackbeard came to Storybrooke looking to retrieve the ship you promised him which was followed by the Shadow taking over the town, let in by the birth of your children." Regina stepped forward. "Henry almost died in a boating accident with you. You cut Emma's arm with that can opener you call a hand." Killian's demeanor darkened as she continued her list. "Emma and I got caught up in a pirate revenge trip on your ship. And I was almost drowned by a mermaid with a 200 year old grudge. I'm going to go with this is absolutely your fault." Regina huffed and walked away.

"This is not your fault, Killian." Snow said and patted him on the shoulder. "She's just cranky from the lack of oxygen." She executed the joke uncomfortably. Killian glowered at the queen as she stormed away.

"She's right, luv." He said darkly.

"Hook." David admonished, stepping towards Killian, but he shrugged them all off and headed out after Regina.

"It's okay." Emma said to her parents and gave them a small smile."He just needs a minute." She moved past them and walked out into the jungle. Snow made to say something and David shrugged, leading her after their daughter.

"Killian, wait." Emma half jogged to catch up with her husband who was blazing a path forward at light speed. "Killian, _wait._ " She repeated a little more forcefully and snagged him by the arm.

"No, Swan, I need to reach Regina so we can abandon this sodding conquest and just go home. I refuse to put anyone else at risk." Emma couldn't help but notice that his eyes didn't reach hers as he spoke.

"Killian. We already agreed to go get the ship. Blackbeard shouldn't have her." Emma said softly.

"I cannot lose you again, Emma. She's...she's just a ship." He spoke quietly.

"She is not just a ship. Hell, just a few months ago you charged into cannon fire because you thought she was in danger. The ship is a part of you and we are not leaving without it." Emma stepped into his line of sight and he reluctantly met her gaze. Emma stepped forward and grabbed Killian's hand. "Regina was wrong. This is no one's fault. Please don't blame yourself." Killian nodded.

"Aye, but I do. And I can't move past it until we are safe at home with our children." He pressed a kiss to Emma's knuckles as the Charmings joined them and continued to walk forward. Emma sighed heavily and continued ahead as well. Before long they approached a break in the treeline near the beach.

"Shh. Get down." Regina pulled Killian to crouching by his sleeve. Emma, Snow, and David assumed a similar position around them to take in the scene on the water.

Dozens of pirates were patrolling the beach along the edge of the water and staged around the rowboat that had brought them to shore. Killian reached behind him and pulled free a spyglass that was hooked to his belt. He extended it and peered out to where the Jolly Roger was docked offshore.

"Blackbeard." He muttered, handing the spyglass to Emma and scratching his jaw. Emma looked through the lens and saw the pirate stalking the deck, barking orders.

"Great." She lowered the glass and snapped it shut, handing it back to Killian. "How are we going to get past this?"

"You could always try kissing him again." Regina scoffed.

"Regina!" Emma looked at her, appalled. Regina's eyes went wide, suddenly remembering that Killian was with them.

"You did what?!" Killian's head snapped to Emma, who gazed back at him sheepishly.

"He had a seashell that he was going to talk to someone through to instruct them to kill you. I kissed him as a distraction to get the shell." She shuddered at the memory.

"I think I'm going to be sick." David murmured.

"David." Snow swatted her husband.

"He's on the bloody right track, luv. How could you do that?" A myriad of emotions flitted over Killian's face. Anger, jealousy, sadness, even a hint of pride.

"Trust me, it wasn't pleasant." Emma's face soured. "It was worth it to save your life, though." Killian's face softened.

"I'm so sorry you've had to go through all this, Swan." He sighed.

"It's fine. Let's just figure out how to get this Blackbeard situation figured out." She said.

"I think I might have an idea how to solve it." A voice came from behind them and the group turned in unison to see first mate Jacobs and a gaggle of pirates gathered around him. Before anyone could react, two new leather cuffs were placed around Regina and Emma's wrists and they found themselves at sword point.

"Lovely to see you again, Hook." Jacobs tipped his hat.

"Well, let's see how lovely it is when this is all finished, mate." Killian responded through clenched teeth. "I promise your death will be quick and mostly painless." The pirate called Jacobs chuckled at that.

"Bring them to the captain." He instructed his men and the five were hauled to their feet and shoved towards the sand.

All of them were quickly disarmed and bound with their hands in front of them. After boarding the small rowboat that was to lead them back to the Jolly Roger, Emma's heart began to sink. She had led them all into the path of danger and failed them. Her wheels continued to turn and she knew what had to be done to save them all.

The ride was silent, waves lapping at the sides of the boat and oars splashing water the only sound punctuating the quiet. It was the calm before the storm and they all knew it.

Once on deck, it didn't take long for Blackbeard to present himself. Torches lined the deck and it made the dark shadowing of his facial bruises more apparent.

"The triumphant return." He announced and the men on deck chuckled. "Oh, Savior. We have some talking to do about this little charade you've put me through." He stepped towards her and Killian immediately moved between them.

"I assume my lovely wife shared her more practical skills with you and that's how you obtained the broken nose. If you come near her again, I'll break much more than that." Killian spoke in a growl. Blackbeard gave a light laugh.

"Those aren't the only skills she shared with me, mate." He met Emma's gaze from over Killian's shoulder and threw her a wink. "And you are a captive aboard my ship being held at weapon's end. How do you expect to exact this fantasy out with me?"

"Oh, this ship? She's mine. And I intend to appeal to your sense of honor. Or greed. Whichever bubbles to the surface first." Killian regarded him with a burning gaze.

"The ship is mine, lad. We won't be going over this again. As for honor and greed, that's a language I understand and you have my full attention." He grinned in Killian's face and Killian had to fight back the urge to slam his skull into the pirate's nose and see if he couldn't make him scream.

"Aye. I figured as much. I challenge you to a duel to the death. For the ship, for Emma, for all of it. And I'll even throw in a sweetener. I have treasure buried all over this island in the most precarious spots. Before we begin, I will divest this information to you and the winner shall take those spoils as well." He raised an eyebrow. "Do we have an accord?"

Blackbeard laughed uproariously at the request.

"Oh, Hook. It's the damndest thing that you keep thinking you have any leverage in this matter at all. I don't care about your treasure. And I already have your ship and your wife. You have nothing that interests me."

"Aye, but everything to gain. And how can you pass up the opportunity to rid yourself of the dashing thorn in your side that's plagued you for years." Killian smiled a dark, vengeful smile. "You could defeat me in combat, show everyone that you are the better man. You could be the one to kill Captain Hook."

Emma's sharp gasp behind him tore at his heart but he held his gaze steadfast to Blackbeard's. The pirate smiled a slow smile in response.

"Well, now, mate. You've finally found something I truly want. We have an accord. Loose his binds, men."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I just want to say thank you so so much to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed this story. Y'all make my whole day and I appreciate every one of you. This is the final chapter of this little adventure. I'll be posting an epilogue sometime in the next week, and I hope so much that you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing this. Check out my other fics as well!**

"No, Killian, no, just let me go. You don't have to do this." Emma begged as Killian stepped forward, accepting the outstretched cutlass that Blackbeard held in front of him. He flashed her a smile that broke her heart in two.

"Luv, I can no better let you go as you could me. And I'm better acquainted with the Underworld than you." Killian smirked and turned back to his foe.

"Let's see if we can't reacquaint you with it then, mate." Blackbeard grinned that greasy smile he always did.

"No tricks, Blackbeard. No interference. Just you and I. There is a secret drawer in the desk in the captain's quarters. Shave and a haircut knock should do the trick to open it. It contains a map to all the treasures on this island." He regarded him carefully and began to circle his familiar deck.

"Well, thank you for the kind gesture, Hook. And as for interference? As if I would give another bloke the pleasure of running you through. That pleasure will be mine alone." He thrust forward and Killian quickly stepped aside, batting his opponent's sword down with his own. He gave a slow smile and reached out to make a strike of his own. Blackbeard deflected it and the next several blows as Killian exploded towards him, determined to make quick work of his target. Killian thrust again and Blackbeard captured his arm, bringing up his elbow into the side of Killian's jaw.

Emma's fingers frantically dug into her wrist, trying desperately to pull the leather free from her arm as much as she could from within her bonds. The clanging in the air of metal on metal was no match for the sound of her heartbeat in her ears.

"I should have killed you long ago, the first time we battled for this ship." Blackbeard chuckled and swiped at Killian's head. He ducked out of the way in the knick of time and rushed at the man only to be kicked back.

"Aye, maybe. But you had other notions in your head that I had gone soft. Let's test that theory again, shall we?" Hook lunged at the man and missed, but swung his hook arm back and caught him across the chest, leaving a bleeding stripe in the metal's wake. Blackbeard seethed with pain and fury, lashing out at Killian again. Blackbeard's men cheered all around them as the fight continued. Killian was driven backwards again.

"Once again, you put your more immediate sensibilities in the back of your mind to serve a woman's purpose. Although, I do understand the appeal. She's quite a fine kisser, mate." Blackbeard pulled a knife from his boot and set for attack again.

Killian growled out in rage and lunged at the pirate but Blackbeard brought up his cutlass as he did, catching Killian's right shoulder and piercing the metal out the other side.

"KILLIAN!" Emma screamed.

"Oh, ho ho." Blackbeard chuckled in his face and twisted the sword slightly. Killian groaned in agony. "Misjudged that one, didn't you, mate? And now you're going to lose it all."

"Not this time, mate." He ground out. "And now, I have your sword." He grinned and drove his hook into the hand wrapped around the handle of the cutlass buried in his flesh, fighting through the sharpness in his shoulder at the movement. Blackbeard howled in pain, releasing the sword and staggering backwards, blood pouring from his hand. The knife he held in his other hand clattered uselessly onto the deck. Killian took his opportunity. He thrust forward and ran the pirate straight through the middle of his belly. Blackbeard's face twisted in pain and surprise and the pirate crew fell silent around them.

"You bled on my deck. I told you I'd make you pay." He growled into the dying pirate's ear and pushed the sword full through him to the hilt. Blackbeard looked up at him and blood began to drizzle from his lips. He slumped backwards, lifeless, and Killian withdrew his sword from the pirate's body, falling to his knees with pain.

"Killian!" Emma ran forward to him and looked him over. Blackbeard's sword still protruded from his shoulder and he drew in breaths between his teeth. His eyes flitted up to Emma's face as she examined the wound with her bound hands.

"Will somebody get this off of me?!" She yelled out and slammed her arms downward into her lap with frustration and anger. A pirate stepped forward and cut her free. Emma's hands flew up to cup Killian's cheeks and his breath came heavier. He was losing too much blood, she realized, his face beginning to pale.

"Killian, stay with me." Horrible flashbacks of their time in Camelot ran through her mind when he lay dying on the floor of Granny's Diner. She wouldn't put him through that again, but she couldn't even if she wanted to. She was not the Dark One anymore. Excalibur was gone. That didn't mean she was going to let him die, either.

"Killian, I'm going to pull this out now." She looked into his dim blue eyes and he nodded. She reached up and tenderly gripped the handle. 'Like a bandaid.' She told herself and in one swift jerk, she wrenched the sword free. Killian thought he was going to pass out on the spot. White dots floated in his vision and he let out an anguished scream of pain. Footsteps thundered toward her and she realized her parents and Regina had been freed as well. Regina seized Emma's blood soaked hand and held a black vial over it, letting a drop of inky liquid spill onto the cuff at her wrist. The leather fell away from her flesh onto the deck by her knees.

"Where..." She looked up astonished.

"That other pirate that caught us. He needs to be healed." Regina lifted her hands and Emma mirrored her. They both together swept a wave of magic from his head down, one on each side of his body and Killian gave one final grunt of discomfort. When they finished, he rolled his shoulder, testing it.

"Killian, are you okay?" Emma smoothed her hands over his chest and shoulders and looked for anything they might have missed. Killian surged forward and crushed his lips to hers, sinking his hand through her tangled hair.

"Never better, luv." He murmured against her mouth and she choked out a laugh over the lump in her throat. He struggled to stand with Emma's support, swaying slightly on his feet at the movement. Healing magic could seal wounds and breaks, but could not replace lost blood. He walked back towards the helm of the ship and towards Blackbeard's men. They had removed their hats out of respect for not only their fallen captain, but Hook himself.

"Lads, the ship is mine." He moved out of Emma's clutches and began to slowly pace the deck. "I bear you no ill will, but you cannot remain aboard. I will leave you the lifeboat to return to shore and bury your captain at sea. You must depart immediately."

Jacobs stepped forward, hat pressed to his chest.

"We have no captain. We have no ship. Allow us to come with you. Serve you." He asked lowly. Killian looked astonished that the man's allegiance had changed so suddenly, but then the pirate in him understood. These men were pirates without any of the things that made them pirates. But he was not what they were looking for. His centuries of pillaging and plundering were behind him.

"I cannot oblige that request, mate. I am inadequate to fill that role." He met Jacobs' gaze. The man stared ruefully back at Killian, giving an understanding nod.

"What if there was another way?" Snow offered. All eyes turned to her and she flushed slightly.

"Snow?" David questioned. She smiled at her husband reassuringly.

"What if they came back but didn't stay?" Snow asked and looked at Regina who raised a confused eyebrow at her in response.

"The Queen Anne's Revenge has been sitting at the docks unused and in disrepair. What if they fixed it up and took it back here? Or wherever..." Snow said quietly.

"Are you insane?" Regina asked, dumbfounded. "You want to bring a gaggle of ruthless pirates and outfit them with a means for revenge?"

"No revenge will be sought, milady." Jacobs spoke. "I will fulfill the role of captain and I can assure you of it."

"Yes, because you've proven yourself most trustworthy. Emma, please, reason with your insipid family." Regina turned to the blonde and crossed her arms.

"I think it's actually a good idea." Emma looked a little sheepish and Regina's jaw dropped open. "If they have a ship, they can come back to Neverland or the Enchanted Forest and their incapacity is not weighing on our consciences."

"It wasn't weighing on mine anyways!" Regina raised her voice, becoming increasingly agitated. "And how would they even get them back here? It's not like we have a store of magic beans."

"Aye, but I know someone who always seems to have one stashed away." Killian stalked to Blackbeard's body, being tended to by members of his crew who stepped away quickly, and picked up his hat. Resting the hat on his hook, he ran his fingers around the brim and pulled them away in triumph, clutching a translucent bean in between them.

"This seems like a bad idea." David said, apprehensively.

"For once, I agree with Prince Farming." Regina scoffed and David shot her a look.

"It's the best idea we have. If we leave these men here to perish, we are no better than any villain we have encountered." Killian replied. "Including you and I, your majesty." He looked pointedly at Regina. She squirmed slightly.

"Point made, pirate." She strained to admit. "They can take the ship, but they leave in one month. No more." She looked at Jacobs directly.

"On my honor, your majesty." He executed a low bow and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Now let's get home." David stepped forward. "I'm so ready for our family to be back together."

"Agreed. Let's get off this godforsaken island." Regina replied briskly.

Snow White stepped forward and pulled a vial of pixie dust from her jacket pocket and extended it to Emma.

"Get us home." She smiled at her daughter. Emma took the vial and hugged her mother fiercely. Emma walked up to the bow of the ship as Killian started to shout orders on deck, unfurling the sails and raising the anchor. She felt a very slight vibration in her hand as she pulled the cork from the bottle and let her thoughts fill with her children. She threw the bottle into the ocean with a smile. The water began to bubble with golden swirls and a whirlpool opened.

"Look alive, men!" Killian called out and took his place at the helm, steering the ship towards the portal. The pirates began to scramble around the deck and set the course for the ship, securing rigging and making sure everything on deck was in its proper place.

They emerged in Storybrooke's harbor unscathed. Killian adeptly docked the ship in its usual spot. Right where it belonged. Emma sighed as they pulled into port, watching Killian move about his ship in total command. He would always be a pirate at heart, completely at home on the sea. Able to charm and deal with the best of them. But he wasn't the ruthless Captain Hook she had met those short five years ago anymore. He was Killian. Her husband. The man she loved. The man who would do anything for her, and she for him. Living proof that people could change. It was funny how hope seemed to enter every corner of her life since coming to Storybrooke, and her relationship with Killian had never been exempt from that hope. If anything, it was the embodiment of it.

Killian caught her eye as he secured the helm and winked at her. He always winked when she was caught staring, which, in all honesty, was quite often. She quirked an amused eyebrow at him as he made his way across the deck to her.

"Well, Swan, it looks like you've made it home again." He smirked. "Let's try and keep you here awhile, shall we?" Emma pushed his shoulder playfully and Killian captured her hand as she did, pulling her flush against her.

"I thought I told you no more pirate antics until the girls were sleeping through the night." Emma teased and ran her knuckles over the stubble on his cheek and his eyes flickered briefly with an unexpected pain. Emma's brow wrinkled.

"Aye, well, some things were... unavoidable. Are you alright?" He asked hesitantly.

"Killian, I was joking. I'm absolutely fine. And I could ask the same of you. You lost a lot of blood." Emma's hand moved down over his shoulder where the cutlass had pierced him.

"You never need to worry about me, wife." She grinned at his chosen terminology. "I'm a survivor."

"Yes, well maybe you don't need to keep giving me reminders of that. I'm going to look like Granny in a month if you keep it up." Killian chuckled at her words.

"And I will love you even still." He pressed a brief kiss to her lips.

"I'd prefer not to look like I'm 100 in my thirties, thank you. Maybe we should go back to Neverland so I can look the same as I do now when I actually make it to that age." She mused. "It worked out well for a certain debonair pirate I know."

"Oh, I must say, Swan. Flattery will get you everywhere with this dashing rapscallion." He bent his head and kissed her again more firmly. "But I do like the idea of growing old and gray with you."

"Works for me." Emma shrugged.

"If you two are finished," David interrupted using what Emma liked to call his 'Dad voice', "we should probably go get our children."

"Okay, Dad." Emma released Killian with a smile and walked over to where her father stood. She slipped an arm around his waist and squeezed and he pulled her into a side hug in return, kissing the crown of her head.

The five of them headed off to the convent on foot. They were greeted by Blue as they entered and were escorted to the nursery area. Neal lay in a crib, asleep, but the twins and Henry were nowhere to be found. Snow and David immediately went to their son and picked him up, holding him close.

"Henry probably took them to the garden." Blue smiled warmly and led Regina, Killian, and Emma to the rear exit.

As they made their way into the garden, Killian picked a flower and tucked it behind Emma's ear. She smiled at the gesture. He never failed to surprise her with sweet little moments like that. They rounded a large, well trimmed hedge and Emma stopped in her tracks, hand flying up to stop Killian and Regina from moving any closer.

Henry sat on a bench, his sisters in a double stroller in front of him and his large, leather bound storybook open in his lap. Emma's heart swelled to bursting at the sight of them.

"'They danced around the floor, their disguises blending in perfectly. _'Watch the mocking, I'm actually getting the hang of this.'_ The faux Princess Leia remarked and her Prince Charles for the evening looked at her in admiration before responding'." Henry read from the book to the twins. " _'I'm not mocking you, Swan. I'm just thinking about what you said back in Storybrooke. About not being a princess.'_ He sunk to one knee as the lady in crimson twirled around him. _'Really? You get my first dance at my first royal ball, and all you can say is "I told you so"?'_ Captain Hook rose and pulled Emma Swan into his arms again. _'I believe what I'm trying to say, your highness, is that you appear to be a natural.'_ " One of the twins began to coo and Henry stopped reading, turning the book around towards the stroller. "You guys like this story, huh? Look," he pointed to the illustration on the page. "that's mommy, and that's daddy. Don't worry, they'll be back soon."

Emma looked back and saw Regina's face smudged with tears. She reached up to wipe her own and saw Killian staring straight ahead at his daughters and step son. Tears were tugging at the corners of his eyes as well.

"You guys are back!" They all turned back as Henry had noticed their presence and was now barreling towards them. They all enveloped the boy in a hug. Regina kissed the top of Henry's head over and over until he pulled away laughing.

Emma scooped him back up into a tight hug. "Oh, I missed you kid."

"I missed you guys, too." He said and Killian ruffled his hair.

"Come on, lad. Let's go get your sisters and you can finish that rather interesting story." He slung an arm over the boy's shoulder and they walked back to the bench.

Emma and Killian lifted their infants out of the stroller and Emma kissed each of their faces. Killian pressed a kiss to their foreheads as well and snuggled his daughters and wife close. Emma pulled Henry and Regina in with her spare hand as well.

After a moment, another set of arms surrounded them. Emma looked up to see her father's smiking face as he squeezed them all tightly and her mother approaching with a now very awake toddler in her arms.

"Sissy!" Neal squealed and reached out for Emma. Snow traded Adeline for Neal and they all stood in one spot, holding each other close.

That night, Henry decided to stay with Regina. He didn't want her to be alone, but promised to come back in the morning to spend time with his sisters. Emma descended the stairs and found Killian pouring over the book Henry had left behind at their coffee table. He was reading the story of their time travel adventure and Emma watched as he gently ran his hand over the illustration of herself before turning the page.

"That story means a lot to me." She said as she came into the room. Killian looked up at the sound of her voice and smiled warmly, scooting over on the couch to make room for her. She took a seat and placed a baby monitor on the table.

"Aye, to me as well. I loved you even then. Did my wee loves go down easily?" He asked, attention back on the words on the page again. She slipped an arm around his waist and placed her chin on his shoulder, looking over it to the storybook.

"Oh, yeah." She replied. "They are going to be good sleepers."

"That's good. I think you and I will sleep soundly tonight as well." He said, stifling a yawn.

"Uh-huh." Contagious as yawning turns out to be, Emma yawned as well. Killian shut the book gently.

"Come, luv. Let's get you to bed." He pulled her up by the hand. Emma picked up the baby monitor and they made their way up to the bedroom. They quickly changed into their pajamas and, for the first time in a week, climbed into their bed together, nestling into one another's arms.

Killian pressed a final kiss into Emma's hair.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you, Killian."

Sleep claimed them both within minutes. It was finally over.

They had fought. They had won. It was truly a happy beginning for them, after all.


End file.
